The Dragon Tailed Fox
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: What if more than Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto by the Death God? I have a beta. He has not gotten to this yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Tailed Fox

Chapter 1

"I love you", was the last words Cynder every thought she would speak. The world was ending and their only hope was a young purple dragon. The dragon she was in love with. He had to using the power from the crystal core of the world and to do something no other dragon had done. And pull each piece of the exploding world back together.

And as she watched the magic flowed from Spyro her love and out into the world around him she noticed a glow of other dragons forming around him. She tried to watch but she could not keep her eyes as Spyro floated above the crystal core. Then with a flash he sent out a power wave of magic that blinded Cynder forcing her to cover and close her eyes to keep from being permanently blinded.

She heard a rushing and as she was battered about on the later crystal by powerful winds. Then when it seemed like she could not stay on the crystal any longer thanks to the powerful winds grabbing at her body and wings. It all stopped.

Slowly she opened up her eyes to see what happened, and to her surprise she did not see anything at first. Thinking she might have been blinded from before she closed her eyes again sighing and opened them again and realized it was not true as she noticed a faint glow from the crystal. It made her realize that the world they were in was just very dark now.

As her eyes became used to the lack of light that was in this part of the world she got up and slowly moved about. She soon found Spyro sitting on the ground looking rather worn out. Quickly she trotted over to him and sat down by him asking, "Are you okay?"

Spyro nodded looking around as he laid showing just how tired he was, "Yep, and one world saved. My day of work is done; I think I would like to be back at the temple soon and asleep."

Cynder laughed lightly looking down at him, "Well laying there will not get us back to the temple you know."

Spyro nodded and tried standing up only to fall back down hard. Causing both Cynder and him to realize just how weak he was from that last burst of magic, "In that case maybe we should wait for a while longer."

"It might be a little more than longer." Cynder said as he rested.

"Just give me a minute or so," he said before trying to stand about a minute later. Only for one of his legs to give out causing him to fall down on the ground again, "Just not used to using that much magic."

"So… how do we get out of here?" She asked looking around them; expect for the glow from the crystal the place was nearly pitch black. And from where she was she could not see any walls or passage or even portals that would lead them to the surface.

"I don't really know, when I was pulling back the world together I did not really have time to think about that or leave a path or look for one either." he said in a slightly sarcastic at tone and sighed. "I guess we will just have to look around," he said trying to get up again only to be pushed down by Cynder, "Hay I am okay, I can walk."

"No, you are not," Cynder said staring down at the Purple dragon. "Not yet."

"Sure I am," he said this time standing up and taking a few steps only to fall over again. "Okay I guess I am not ready to walk." He said as he slowly moved so he was sitting.

Resisting the urge to use the phrase 'I told you so,' she just nodded before looking around again. But it was like before, even with her eyes able to see better as they adjusted to the decreased light, she could not see anything of use. Sighing she kept looking around, checking out the area around them. She made sure never to move to far away from Spyro, less she chance losing him again. But as there was nothing noticeable she moved back over to Spyro.

"So see a way out at all?" Spyro asked sitting and looking at her.

"None that I can see without risking us getting lost or separated," Cynder answered semi sadly.

Spyro nodded as they waited for him to recover testing every now and again to see how far good he was. Then after what felt like hours of waiting about Cynder noticing something coming towards them through the darkness of the world. At first she was not sure if her mind was playing tricks with her eyes, or if she was actually seeing something. But as the outline became clearer she realized that they were not as alone as they had thought.

"Hay what is that?" Cynder asked watching the shape move towards them.

"What is what?"Asked Spyro, Cynder pointed over at the shape. Spyro looked at it and could not figure it out since it seemed too big to be anything that walked on two legs that he knew of. He then corrected himself he had seen a lot of things that could walk on two legs that were quite huge. But this was not one of them. And so he answered, "I am not sure what it is."

As the thing got closer, they realized it was actually smaller than most full grown dragons. It seems to glide towards them and with the dead silence that filled the place a sense of death and fear grew the closer it got to them. Soon they were able to make out details as the figure got close enough for the light show his features. Spyro and Cynder saw that this being appeared to be a male in a long black robe-like garment and in his hand was a large staff that he used as a walking stick. He seemed to be ages old yet power seemed to flow out from him like a vapor.

Finally as it reached them the man spoke in a voice that held a great deal more power than his age seem to let on. "Hello Spyro and Cynder. I have come to help you."

Spyro looked at the figure very carefully semi suspicious of him, "Not to be rude, but how can you help us? Or for that matter what is your name, since you seem to know ours."

The man looked at them with his aged eyes for a few moments before replying. "I can help you leave this place. As for my name you may call me Captain Yamamoto."

Spyro and Cynder looked at him but before they could ask any new questions that started moving about their minds he spoke again, "Now follow me we have to make use of what time we have."

They did not follow right away as Cynder spoke, "We can't go yet Spyro still needs more rest before he is able to continue."

Spyro nodded in agreement though he personally felt he could walk or even do a little fighting it need be. But the old man just stopped and looked at them saying, "I said follow me. And don't worry we are not going far."

Spyro looked at Cynder and stood with caution as they started to follow the Captain. Spyro was more than able to keep pace with him as they moved. And as they moved Spyro and Cynder noticed a glow was forming up ahead of them, but it was not the same glow as caused by the crystal but a glow from something else. Then seemingly almost out of nowhere, they came upon a door.

"We're here," Yamamoto said walking up to it.

Spyro and Cynder looked at the door. It was not something either of them recognized from the places they had seen and been. It looked to be made of paper and some kind of wood set so it would slide to either side to open and close.

Spyro looked at Yamamoto and asked, "How did this get here and... and where does it lead?"

"It showed up because it is how I got here. As for where it leads, it can lead to many places. One of which I have found out needs your help," He said walking up to it.

"What another place needs our help," Spyro said surprised.

"Yes, I have found out a world like your own is in need of help. They face a nightmarish time ahead of them. I was told to bring you and one other to this world to add its savor in saving them." he said before placing his hand on the door making it slide open.

"Why can't we just find a way back to the surface?" Cynder whispered to Spyro in wonder.

"There is not a way back to the surface from here… now follow me," The Captain said causing them to realize he had heard each spoken.

"Can I talk to Spyro alone for a moment?" asked Cynder and not waiting for an answer she moved Spyro off to the side. Sighing once they were far enough away she spoke, "What should we do Spyro?"

"I wish I knew. I know that we have to get back home, but if what he said is true…" Spyro said but Cynder interrupted him.

"We can't trust him, Spyro. For all we know he is lying and there are plenty of ways up to the surface of our world," She said looking back at the aged man.

"I know but..." he said waving one of his paws at the door, "Do you want to risk being wrong. And this ends up being the only way out, or that another world is in danger, one that does not know your past?"

"Yeah well I… Okay fine! But if he does try to pull a fast one, I am allowed to take a free shot at you later in training." Cynder said looking carefully at the Captain who was standing by the door watching them.

Spyro nodded, "Fine," he said before looking at Yamamoto, "We will follow you to where you think we are needed."

"Okay," said the caption before he walked through the door, followed closely by Spyro then Cynder. As they walked through, they found themselves in a dark hallway that seemed to go on forever.

"Stay close to me you two. Getting lost or even worse found by some of the things in this place will likely end in your death," he said as he kept leading them, until they stood before another door which he opened and entered.

The world they entered into was covered by mist and the ground very rocky. At first they thought they were in the middle of a large mountain range. But then there was a rushing noise as the mist shifted revealing a large body of water. Cynder moving over sniffed and realized it was salt water. This was an ocean and they were on a rocky shower not deep in a mountain range.

The captain led them along to the beach where they came upon among of other people that were like the Captain. But only in general look, otherwise they were quite different. While none of them seemed to be very tall like Yamamoto, they still stood taller than most people they had known. Most of the people were also very bulky, decked out with animal skin and leather clothes with metal plating on their shoulders. They also had a helmet, sword or axe, and shields.

Spyro wondered honestly if a fight with these people would end well, when a loud sound above them was heard. This caused Cynder, Yamamoto, and the Captain to look up at the sky in surprise. A ways above them was a huge dragon that made these people even with their entire muscle and bulk look like ants. If they were to guess it could rival the World Destroyer from their own home.

"What in the name of the Dragon Realms is going on here?" Spyro yelled out in shock.

"What you see before us is a fight between the two greatest dragons this world has ever known. The one you see up there is not the one we are after though, it is a smaller opponent we were sent to get," He seemed to pause and sigh.

They kept on watching as another dragon came out of the sky leading the large dragon towards the ground in a dive. But as they noticed, to their surprise, the dragon they were going to meet looked to be only about twice as big as them at best. As they watched the dragon spun around a shot a fireball right into the other dragons mouth causing the green gas it had been building up there to explode back into its own body. The smaller black dragon wings quickly out of the way but they noticed his flight pattern seemed off, as if he could not control how he moved.

Then the dragon hitting the tail of the beast was sent flying backwards towards the ground with a person being thrown off. At this moment the large dragon hit the ground causing the whole beast to be consumed by the flames. The black dragon dove and was able to catch the person but they were both swallowed up in flames.

"Why did he not try and fly way rather than entering the flames," wondered Spyro aloud getting a shrug from Cynder in wonder.

"Will he be okay?" asked Cynder looking up at the Captain.

"No. He just gave his life to save the boy that was riding and helping him fly." said the Captain sadly. As they watched among the humans, the boy's father came over and found the small black dragon dead. The boy was alive, thankfully, but missing part of his leg were the flames had got him before the black dragon could safely cover him. As they watched the people carefully got the body of the small dragon and the boy and left. None of them were sure as to where the humans were headed, but they did not seem to want to wait around with the boy's life still at risk.

Cynder finally decide to break the silence. "Alright, he's dead... it is not like he can help us now, can we go?" Spyro nodded in agreement to this, even if Cynder choice of words was rather harsh.

"We are waiting for his soul now," The Captain said looking out over the landscape.

"Oh right… wait his- his SOUL?!" asked Cynder in shock.

"Yes, his soul. I was told he would die today, and that he was to join you in a second chance at life. So after I picked up you, we came here to see if he wanted that second chance," he said before disappearing into the fog. Saying that he would be back soon after talking with the small black dragon.

Spyro looked at Cynder before laying down on one of the large rocks that covered the beach. Cynder soon joined him as they looked out over the rocky beach towards the shower.

"It looks like we are going to be in for something bigger than we thought. If that dragon is needed as well," said Cynder.

Spyro nodded, "Yeah, though I wish the Captain would tell us more about what is being planned."

Cynder and Spyro fell silent waiting until almost an hour later. Cynder spoke again, "Where do you think he is? It's taking a while?"

"If I were to guess I would say he is having a hard time convincing the dragon to come with him." Spyro said with a light chuckle.

*With the Captain*

"Come on Toothless there is nothing left for you here I can bring back happiness to your life" that Captain said. But all Toothless did was stare at him with a look that said 'Why should I?'

"Don't make me force you to move," threaten Captain Yamamoto.

Toothless sat up and made another face that clearly said, 'you'll fail'. Toothless then turned around and sat down looking away from the aged Captain.

*With Cynder and Spyro*

"Yeah you are probably right", agreed Cynder after a few moments before asking, "Do you think we should help him out if it takes much longer?"

Spyro shook his head, "He said we should stay here and as of right now. I don't see a reason do otherwise."

Cynder nodded, as she and Spyro got more comfortable. More time past until it was late that night when the Captain and a dragon came towards them. They both stood and quickly stretched. "I see you two have waited for me like I asked. That is very much appreciated." said the Captain looking a little irritated, "Well follow me, all of you. We have to get to our final destination quickly before we miss your window."

They all nodded, not wanting to make the Captain wait any longer. He did having an increasing feeling of death about him as they moved. The Captain led the way again to the door through which they had entered this world with the other dragon. Toothless cast one last long look back at this world before following them in.

Passing down the long dark hallway again they came to another door that slid open. Entering through the door they saw something none of them had ever seen before, except maybe the Captain. Before them, stood a huge 9 tailed fox that was facing down a toad with a man on his back doing something with his hands. Once he had finished, there was a blinding flash of light, and the world as they knew it was about to change again, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

/ 7 years later

October 10th

Village Hidden in the Leaves /

It had been seven long years since the nine tailed foxed demon known as Kyuubi had been defeated and killed by the great Forth Hokage. The village had celebrated every year on this day, for the kids there were many small games, and while for the older generation it was a day to talk and drink. And for those that had lost friends, family, or loved ones to the demon, it was a day to remembering them. But it was not all fun and games.

To one person in the Leaf Village it was a day of dread and fear. Naruto Uzumaki was currently making his way around the village avoiding the large groups of people. He had a very good reason for this, because though he did like being the center of attention at times with his many pranks. Today was a day that being seen could lead to his death. As the older generation of the village had started last year a new game called Fox Hunt. In which they would try and find and kill the fox, it did not help that Naruto was that fox.

If you were to look at him nothing seemed out of the normal for his world. He had messy blonde hair with bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with excitement. He looked to be only about 5 years old even if he was currently seven years of age. He was would normally be seen wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. Both of which had patching marks all over them, from age and wear. There was only a few things that stood out about him to most normal people. His ears with the slight point to them, silted eyes, claw like finger nails, and the fact he had whisker like marks on his cheeks.

As he moved across a back street he smiled lightly to himself. No one had yet noticed him so far that day, but as he carefully moved up the wall a shout caused him to lose his grip and fall back the ground rather hard. Shouts of "demon" and "monster" were heard at the alleys ends causing Naruto to curse as he heard them.

Jumping from his back to his feet he looked around and noticed that someone had indeed seen him and already a group of people was heading towards him. Casting an eye up the wall he knew he could not climb it fast enough to escape so he did the next best thing and took off down the alley.

"Why me," was all Naruto could ask himself as he ran around a corner and down the street not slowing down in the slightest. He dodged around people, up and over a cart and under the next one as to lose his pursuers. Smiling he noticed he was now completely out of sight of them as he moved along . It was the one of the few advantages he had to being so small. One he could move through place no one else could, and two he was a lot faster than most people realized.

"At least there are no ninjas right now," he said to himself as he skidded around a corner and kept moving along. If he glanced back though he would have realized this was not true at all. Three mid ranked ninja, Chuunin, and one high ranked ninja, Jonin, were closing in on him. And while they had not used any jutsu yet, that did not mean the danger was gone.

Naruto kept weaving through the alleys and down the main streets when he could, carefully but quickly making his way to the Hokage's tower. He knew he just had to make it to the upper floor and he would be safe from this hunt, but it was not meant to be. As he got close to the last corner before it was a straight away to the tower he felt a pain in his legs as something entered into them. Gasping he tripped and fell hard rolling to a stop on the gravel road.

"Hahaha, I finally caught you at last you demon," said a Jonin that had been following. He moved over with his Chuunin friends and tied Naruto up and began dragging him back down the road towards the mob of people that had been trying to follow Naruto. Looking back he smirked at Naruto's legs where two of his thrown Kunai were stuck. Finally safely out of sight the Chuunin left and brought the mob of people to were the Jonin stood waiting.

"Looking for this… thing?" he asked holding up Naruto as if he were some prized animal. The villagers nodded smirking and grinning with a drunk and evil look. The Jonin toss him over to the people as they moved forward to beat Naruto up.

As they started to beat on him the Anbu that was supposed to be watching him, were searching for him in every location they could think of, but they were not having any luck. Naruto had given them the slip earlier by accident mostly. And when they had finally noticed they had almost panic and started looking for him at once.

But as they as they felt a spike of chakra they realized where he was. Each of Naruto's guards had to memorize Naruto chakra signature so if it ever flared they could move straight to it. But this was weird, as while they could tell it was Naruto chakra that caused the main spike they felt three smaller spikes as well right near him. Fearing the worse they moved along quickly just in case something worse was happening.

As they got closer they saw flashes of light coming from an alley, landing in the street they were they were shocked at what they saw in front of them. Before then were 3 dragons that seemed to have taken out the entire group of people that had seemed to be chasing Naruto. Not one of mob had been left alive after the first assault, though the ninja that had caught Naruto had avoided it barely. At this time the four ninja jumped in that had helped caught Naruto before.

The Anbu noticing this moved in moved into to stop the three Chuunin and one Jonin. But before they could stop them the dragon moved to take out the four. Purple and Gold colored dragon seemed to speed up for a second as it crashed into the two Chuunin. The first one was killed with a strike to the heart from the dragon's claws, while the second seemed to be shocked his body spasming a little before he fell over.

The other Chuunin passed by a shadow only to be blasted sideways as a wall of shadow seemed to come off the shadow and hit him. A black dragon appeared from the same shadow and attacked the fallen Chuunin killing him in a second. The Jonin did not have a chance to notice this as he got close to Naruto to land a blow. But he was knocked to the side a large tail came in contact with his side sending him into a wall nearby. The final large and black dragon shot an angry look at the Jonin before a fireball came from its mouth and enveloped the Jonin frying him.

The leader of the group of the ANBU stopped and stared at the power the 3 dragons in slight shock. No one was alive of the group that had tried to hurt Naruto. This was something until itself as a Jonin was not a ninja that was easily beaten. Sighing they landed in the alley and moved towards the dragon. They tensed when the dragon's all turned their attention on themselves.

"What do you want Human?" The Captain and his Anbu squad looked around for the person who said that, until they realized with a little shock that the voice had come from one of the dragons.

Thinking fast he replied, "We are here to help that boy you are guarding."

This time he noticed it was the purple Dragon that spoke, "Really and how do we know that for sure? After all you could just be back up to help harm Naruto. Also if you are trying to help him why did you not help him before he was attacked?"

"I am not sure how I can prove it to you but it was our job to guard Naruto and as for why we were not guarding him…" he seemed a little mad and happy at the same time, "he slipped out of sight when we were not looking."

The dragon nodded his head at the statement since he knew that that was their job, even if Naruto made it hard for them at times even if by accident. He spoke again, "You may look at his wounds but you make one move to harm him you will all be killed."

Now while the Captain did believe they would no doubt try to carry it out this threat he was not too worried about it. While he was sure that the Dragons would attack if they did make a wrong move, if only by accident, then they should have a good chance to reach a safe distance. So with a nod at the masked Anbu, Cat, the rest of his team went to work to check all the damage that had been done.

While Cat checked Naruto's wounds, the larger of the two black dragons moved around to see what Cat was doing. The first thing Cat noticed was that Naruto was out cold but with a quick scanning jutsu Cat saw it was just a faint, simple faint, probably from lack of chakra. The jutsu also showed that Naruto's only current wounds were those on his legs. She checked the wound marks and notice they had already healed a good deal though there was the slightest glow coming from the edge of the closing wound. Signaling that Naruto was just fine Cat got up and help finishing the clean up.

"Check the Jonin, if he is still alive take him to Ibiki," said the Captain as the bodies were taken away to be identified. The dragons had moved closer to Naruto while this had been going on, then as before with another flash of light two of them left leaving only the purple one still watching them.

"Where did the others dragons go?" asked Goat seeing this.

"Back into the seal," stated the dragon. The group was a little shocked at this after all that seal was the only thing hold back Kyuubi and, if these dragon could get through then what was to say Kyuubi could not get through. But almost the moment this though crossed their minds the dragon spoke again, "And before you worry too much the seal is just fine and Kyuubi cannot get out of it unless Naruto says he will allow it."

The Anbu leader nodded at this a little surprised but happy. First at the fact Naruto knew about his burden and was more than willing to carry it. Though he did wonder how or when did Naruto find out about Kyuubi. "I see, if I may ask you a few things, first what is your names, and those of your friends."

"My name is Spyro, the smaller black dragon you saw was Cynder, and the large one was Toothless," when Spyro said with a small smile, "And yes you may ask me some more things."

"I would like you to come with me to the Hokage's tower. I am sure Hokage would like to talk with you about this." The question was more of an order than anything else.

"Ohh what happened," Naruto groaned out as she slowly came to rubbing his head, "last thing I remember was falling over and a big flash of light."

"You fainted when we used most of your chakra to burst free without your permission," Spyro answered.

He slowly sat up and looked around and spotted Spyro, "and what are you doing out the seal Spyro I thought you did not want to risk leaving yet? And if you are out where why is sis not out of the seal as well?"

At hearing this made the Anbu leader realize they needed to move now. But before he could say anything about moving out the Rat masked Anbu spoke up, "who is this sis of yours?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Naruto asked looking at the Rat Anbu with a knowing grin. The grin made the Anbu take a step back as it made him remember who he was speaking to. The village prankster, a person who would prank anyone that was not careful, including ninja, all the way up to Anbu in rank. Rat's shock his no figuring he would probably guess who it was.

Glad at the small talk was over they started moving towards the Hokage's office and tower. The leader of the Anbu group was slight more than a little worried about who was probably Naruto's sister. As they kept moving along the Captain of the squad noticed that Naruto and Spyro seemed to be talking a mile a minute he could not help but wonder what they were talking about.

As they got up to the door to the Hokage's office he walked over to the desk to check in with the Chuunin. The Chuunin looked over at Naruto then noticed the dragon right next to him asking the Anbu with a look if he even wanted to know. Getting a negative from the Anbu he nodded and told them the Hokage was indeed in currently and in a late night meeting and would be open in a few minutes.

The Anbu nodded and looked over at Naruto as he sat down talking quietly with Spyro still a smile firmly on his face. To him it was hard to believe that Naruto had gone through stuff that would make most normal kids cave in under the pressure, or for that matter go into a berserker rage. Being kicked out of the orphanage at age four, living on his own since then, having enough attacks against him to warrant an Anbu guard around the clock, and that was just the beginning of the list.

But there was also something else Naruto had been hiding from everyone including the Hokage. During the times that Naruto had slipped his Anbu guards he had gaining a set of skills that were better than that of most Anbu. He could sneak around with the best of them. And once he had been caught training in a fighting style that the Anbu had not recognized. When asked about it he would not tell them anything.

And now this had shown it, somehow he knew that what was going on with Naruto would soon be coming out. Or at least much of it would be out on the table for the Hokage to see. Soon the Chuunin looked up and nodded signaling they could enter into the office. As they, Naruto, Spyro, and the Anbu Captain, while the rest of the group remained outside. They were met with the sight of their current leader, a near eighty year old man, with the skills and power to take on those still fully in their prime, the Third Hokage. Or if one were to go by the name he had earned in battle, The Professor. He was wearing the Hokage's cloak and Hat under which he was rumored to always wear his battle armor. He looked up and smiled at Naruto before noticing the dragon and Anbu around Naruto, at which time his smile turned to a frown.

"Naruto if I may ask why is there a dragon behind you, and why is your shirt cover with some blood? Again," asked the Hokage looking from the Captain to Naruto then to the dragon then back again.

The Captain sighed wishing he had a little sake as he slowly started to explain what he had heard and seen. "And that is all I saw sir."

The Hokage nodded before turning to Naruto which he saw was slowly drifting off to sleep from the slightly long talk, or at least long for Naruto. The Hokage noticing this smiled and gestured to one of the couch like seats in the room where Naruto soon curled up to sleep. He then asked Spyro, "Would you mind explaining all this to me, on how you and 2 other dragon are in the seal, and who Naruto's sister is."

Spyro did not answer right away and seemed to be thinking before he spoke, "first I would like for you to make sure that no one will speak of this outside this group as what I have to say could be very dangerous if others found out to soon. Also if possible I would like this room to be checked in case someone is listening in. Once those are done I will tell you anything you want to know."

The Hokage nodded seeing this was a good idea as he did not want Naruto hurt, at least if he could prevent it. Thinking for a few moments he nodded and went through the correct hand signs and with a blast of chakra from him the room glowed for a second. With the barrier up and a quick mental kick in the head for forgetting it in the first place, the Hokage nodded at Spyro to begin. "You may begin now."

"First I would like you two to not ask anything until we are done. Even after all this time I do have some problems keeping events in order," with a quick nod from the Hokage and from Bear he began.

"First off I would like you to meet my fellow dragons Cynder," there was a flash of light as a black dragon about Spyros' size came out, the membrane to her wings was a blood red, she also had horns on the top of her head, the side and one hook shaped horn on her tail and wings.

"And Toothless," there was another flash of light as another dragon appear, he was bigger than both of his friend about two times their size easily and he was pure black the only difference was his eyes which were green with a yellowish ring around the inside of them. They all seemed to smile which also showed Toothless was well toothless.

Spyro spoke again, "My friends and I come from a different world entirely, me and Cynder from a place called The Dragon Realms it is full of many things that you have never seen before. As for where Toothless came from, to be honest we are not currently sure, all we know it was near a village called Berk. Now don't try and find these places as I doubt we could ever find them let alone you, at least currently. We were all collected together by a person named Captain Yamamoto. We are guessing based on what we have learned since then, what you call a Death God."

Both the Hokage and the Anbu Captain stiffen visibly at this, though they did not speak as Spyro continued, "He had been given order to find each of us and during the sealing for which he was summoned, seal us into Naruto as well. His only reasoning was that we were to help Naruto save this world. We were out cold for a few hours after first part of the sealing but when we awoke we did not know where we were and set out at once to find just that. Well…"

/ Flash back 3 years ago /

They had been walking around for a few years now since they had woke up from the sealing into Naruto. Though none of them really knew how long for sure it had been, all they knew for sure it had been a long time. And none of them liked the place they had woken up in. It was a sewer seemingly without a visible end. Even after traveling all this time no matter which turn they took, it remained the same. The only real way they could tell travel was by the four pipes that were over head, sometimes they were small while at other times they seemed bigger. Each had a different color as well one was a dark red, one a sky blue, another a purple and the last one was a green.

"See anything yet?" asked Toothless. He had been trying to find a place to fly around more and more recently, as they were stuck walking most of the time. Which all three agreed was not fun at all. But even when they found places to fly it was not big enough for Toothless to really stretch his wings.

"No," replied Cynder who was slowly losing her patience with Toothless. Though considering how long it had been it was not very surprising.

"To bad I was hoping to fly soon." Toothless said, though Cynder could tell he was not any more annoyed then before.

"Why don't you fly right now you tail wing has been healed for a while now?" Cynder asked slightly annoyed.

"Because unlike you, there is barely enough room for me to fly in here. I would have to follow these tunnels perfectly and yes while I could I would rather not." Toothless said though there was a look of sadness in his eyes.

Cynder shook her head seeing the look, before then turning to Spyro who had been looking at the pipes, "So any ideas to get us out of here?"

Spyro looked at the pipes a little bit more before turning to her and speaking, "Yes maybe. Remember when we tried following the pipe before and it did not seem to lead anywhere and the one time we split up and got lost.

"Yes I do, took us an age just to find each other again." Cynder said with a light grow.

"Well since then I have paid closer attention to the pipes and noticed some things. First off when we get to an intersection one of the four pipes is normally bigger than the other three. And these pipes split off and get smaller. So if we were to follow the pipes till we reached the largest we meet find the source to the pipes and a way out. Or at least that is the idea," Spyro said as Cynder smiled slightly at the idea.

Cynder and Toothless agreed to it at once, it was after all the only plan they had currently. So following the pipes they made their way towards the center of the maze. They only had to backtrack twice when they realized they were realized the pipes spilt to smaller pipes. As they moved along Toothless noticed the corridors were getting bigger as well. Then they came to a large corridor bigger than anything else they had yet to see. The pipes had to run up the walls a little ways before they connected to huge pipes near the ceiling.

Toothless at once ran into the area noticing the floor was covered in a couple inches in water. He stretched out his wings fully and happily as the room was more than big enough for him to almost fly in. Taking a few flaps of his wings and a small jump he was airborne moving down the corridor before landing. Turning around he returned to the group and smiled, "Oh flying I forgot how much fun that was, even if only for a few hundred feet."

"Yes I would agree but don't fly off like that, finding each other was quite a pain last time we got lost and separated," Cynder said with an annoyed glare at her fellow black scaled dragon.

"Anyway, I think we found the main tunnel now. Or close to it if the size is any guess," Spyro said as to keep Cynder and Toothless from fighting.

"So which way now?" Toothless asked since this was a T-intersection and the pipe seemed to be the same size both ways.

"Well either way works so I guess right for now," Spyro said leading the way. As they moved they noticed other T intersection but each time the way they were moving the pipe was still the biggest one. Soon they came to a left hand turn and continued following the pipe. But after a good while and quite a few more turns they realized they were going in a circle.

"Okay this is not getting us anywhere," Cynder said as they made was possibly the fifth time around the large shape box set of corridors.

"Agreed," Toothless said as they moved along.

"Well the only option we have left would be that side passage that does not seem to have a pipe," Spyro said remembering it. There had been an opening partway down the currently corridor they were in. They had only noticed it recently on the last pass because it was rather small.

Coming over they stopped by the entrance and looked carefully at it. Above them one of the pipes, the red one, went straight through the wall at this point, while the other pipes disappeared right up into the roof. The wall on the other hand looked like it was not part of the corridor around it, but rather built to cover something. Blinking Toothless moved towards the entrance checking it out and the wall around it. It seemed to be safe enough, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Hay Spyro there is a light over there," said Toothless looking back at the purple dragon from not far inside the door.

"Is it sunlight," Cynder ask as she and Spyro hurried over.

"No but it is still a light, so I am going to check it out," Toothless said heading down the small tunnel. Cynder shrugged at Spyro and followed Toothless down as where there was light there were most likely people. Toothless would have been lost in the dark and semi narrow passages if it was not for the light outlining him in red. Spyro wondered slightly at the light as they moved, he could not remember what gave off a red colored like this did.

Toothless took off down the hallway disappearing around a corner, before a second later he called back, "Hurry up you to, you have to see this!"

Spyro and Cynder blinked for hurrying down the passage and around the corner only to stop at the sight before them. It was a cage of huge size, fully able to hold either the Destroyer from Spyro's world or the huge queen dragon from Toothless's. But this was not causing the glow but rather the bars of the cage door which Cynder and Spyro noticed were connected to the red pipe. They also noticed along the wall were four torches with red flames giving the place a surprising amount of light.

Then they saw what was in the cage and the reason for Toothless calling them in. For inside the cage was a creature they had only seen once before, a giant fox that dwarfed both the Destroyer and the queen dragon in size. It was a huge fox with nine tails each curled around it as it faced way from them a little bit. They had only heard the name once from the captain but they had not forgotten it, Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

The fox though unlike the night before when they had seen it many years ago thrashing about was calm and to the untrained eye looked to be sleeping. But as they moved back enough for the bars to shift out over their view they realized Kyuubi was not calm but rather crying as it looked at a large crystal ball on the floor in-between its front paws.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

/ Previously in chapter 2 /

/ Flash back 3 years ago /

Then they saw what was in the cage and the reason for Toothless calling them in. For inside the cage was a creature they had only seen once before, a giant fox that dwarfed both the Destroyer and the queen dragon in size. It was a huge fox with nine tails each curled around it as it faced way from them a little bit. They had only heard the name once from the captain but they had not forgotten it, Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

The fox though unlike the night before when they had seen it many years ago thrashing about was calm and to the untrained eye looked to be sleeping. But as they moved back enough for the bars to shift out over their view they realized Kyuubi was not calm but rather crying as it looked at a large crystal ball on the floor in-between its front paws.

/ end of flash back /

The Hokage who had just taken sip of sake that he had taken out part way through the story spat it out with the force to hit the wall opposite him, as he spoke up, "Wait, it was crying!"

Cynder who had taken over telling it, as Spyro had sat down with Naruto to keep him warm while he slept answered, "Yes it was, to be honest we were surprise but more so at the reason. Now quiet while I continue."

The Hokage smiled, "Yes sorry about that, it was something I remembered an old friend once wondered about Kyuubi. But please do continue."

Cynder nodded before speaking, "Well as I said before we were backing away from the cage when we saw the creature crying as it looked at the crystal between itself front paws."

/Flashback 3 years/

Toothless was the first to get over his shock at seeing the great beast crying and spoke to the Cynder and Spyro, "am I right and not seeing things here? Are you seeing Kyuubi crying like I am?"

Spyro and Cynder could only nodded, still not sure that they were seeing it themselves. But what they did not notice was that Kyuubi heard them when Toothless had first yelled for them to hurry up. Growling after a few moments it turned away from the crystal ball and had its tails fly towards them through the bars. But fortunately or unfortunately depending on their point of view, the tails were stopped short as bars were to close together to allow them to pass by fully. The sudden attack caught the three off guard though they were spared getting caught or hit by the tails.

"Who are you and why have you come into this body, speak before I decide to destroy you." said Kyuubi it's voice booming as it sent them all a glare.

Spyro not wanting to test their luck again spoke, "We were sealed into Naruto with you many years ago. Though up till now we had thought, we had just somehow ended up a large sewer instead by accident."

"Oh really and why would he do that, did he believe I need to be destroyed too not just sealed. Or maybe that I needed to be controlled again?" There was venom in Kyuubi's voice that scared the dragons as it spoke.

Cynder spoke up not liking being talked down to like that, "We were not sent here to control you or even destroy you. We were sent to help Naruto. But as Spyro said we have been thinking we were in a sewer for the longest time. And I personally have been wondering for the longest time if this was just some trick of the person who brought us till we saw you."

Kyuubi seemed to calm down at hearing that and drew its tails back into the cage as it lay back down and looked at them. It spoke again though its voice did not seem to have as much force nor power that it did before, though it still seemed ruble the place they were in. "I see, what you say does make sense, and that is something that old man would do. If I may, since it seems like we are to be stuck for a while would you mind telling me your names?"

"Sure, I am Spyro, this is Cynder, and that is Toothless." He said as he pointed to Cynder and Toothless in turn.

Kyuubi nodded before speaking, "You may call me Benihime. I guess it is nice to meet your three after being stuck in here for so long."

Spyro smiled noticing the female name, "Likewise so you are a female then? And if I am also ask what is so interesting about that crystal ball that you were looking at? Is it new to this world or something?"

Benihime seemed to think before pushing the Crystal Ball over to them before reaching out her tail and activating the ball making sure to keep it within reach, "Yes I am female, and I guess I can answer your question. It is my only way to see the world outside the seal currently. Without it I would not have any clue what was happening outside this cell at all."

"So this is the world out of the eyes of the person we are sealed into?" asked Toothless as the three of them looked into the Crystal ball. It was weirder for them, looking out the eyes of another. He could tell it was some kind a boy, much smaller and younger than most Toothless had seen in his own world.

"Is he locked up somewhere?" Cynder asked noticing the room he was in was rather small and he seemed to be looking at the door.

Benihime was silent, but from the look in her eye they could see the sadness and regret one got from causing a lot of pain that should have been aimed at them not someone else. "It is indeed Naruto's world, the one we have been sealed in. As you can tell it lets us see out his, but careful not to touch it. While we can see out his eyes if one touches it we would feel everything he is also feeling."

Toothless look at the boy before looking at Benihime then back at the boy again. "Why is he not around others of his kind?"

Benihime went silent and when she spoke it was a little bit of sadness, "Two reason really, one most people seemed to think that he is me, or that by hurting him they we wound me. The other being it is nighttime currently in that outside the seal and he just has not fallen asleep yet."

The dragons nodded as they watched the orb grow darker till they could tell Naruto had fallen asleep. After this the silence seemed to creep in, and unlike the years before now where the need to talk was removed, it seemed to return in full force. As time seemed to slow down to a craw Spyro spoke, "so why did you attack the village?"

Benihime looked down at him and shock her head sadly, "I had no choice in the attack. I was being controlled by the powerful Bloodline. One that I feel should have never been let lose in the world as it can cast illusion so strong and powerful it can control a tailed beast. It was during this time that I was controlled and I was forced to attack the village, not even realizing what was going on. When I awoke from it I was in this seal."

"Cynder that sounds a lot like what happened to you," stated Toothless looking at the fox closely before turning to Cynder.

Cynder nodded sadly, "yes I barely knew what I was doing, though after this long… I have come to remember more than I ever wished to know."

"Yes, being controlled is not a fun. Nor is coming to and realizing what you have caused during that time to happen," said Benihime from her cage.

"So how do we get out of here?" asked Toothless deciding to change the subject?

"We cannot get out… or at least I don't know of a way just yet," said Benihime said getting up and pacing around her small cage.

"Why?' asked Cynder confused.

"The seal that holds us in here is a very strong one but it is also one that I know a lot about, or at least I thought I did," this earned Benihime a very confused look from the dragons so she continued saying, "the man who sealed me into the Naruto changed the seal in a way that I have never seen before and I even with all my knowledge I still don't fully understand what he did. But from what I can tell it does let us have more freedom than in the original seal."

/ End of flash back/

The Hokage and the Anbu Captain just sat there staring at them for a good while trying to take all Cynder had told them. Slowly the Hokage then spoke, "so she was being controlled and she never had any real choice in attacking the Village, and in many ways she was innocent."

The three dragons nodded as Cynder said, "Yep."

"Did she ever tell you who or what bloodline that the person used?" the Hokage then asked.

"No, she never told us since she has not heard of the human name for it. But she did tell us what it looked like. The eyes were blood red with something spinning around the pupils, at least from what she could tell," Cynder said after a few seconds of thought.

The Hokage looked over at the Captain before shaking his head and speaking, "I think we can tell you which clan this person belonged to, but who it was in that clan we don't know for sure. The Uchiha clan has a bloodline much like the one you describe, and is the only one we know of with such a bloodline. It's called the Sharingan; fully released it resembles a blood red eye with three tomoe around the pupil. There's another form beyond that one, but we have no information on it, I'm sorry to say."

"That is quite okay, anyway as to Naruto's sister. She is Kyuubi in case you have not guessed yet. She met him about two years ago when he was first attacked by a ninja, a Chuunin if I remember correctly. He was knock unconscious, and was able to enter his mind world. Where he came to meet us and Benihime, it was rather interesting meeting," Cynder said.

The Hokage nodded realizing it did make some slight sense as to the time, since not a day after that attack Naruto decided to become a ninja. It was also the worst day in the village's history as Naruto started on his prank duties. After all it takes skill to prank someone and not get caught, more so with ninja. Skills and tricks that could then later be used as a ninja.

"So I take it you three have been teaching him things then?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes we have, much of what he knows about fighting and moving about were taught to him by Benihime herself," Cynder said with a light smirk.

"So that rumor about him actually using a fighting style is true then," Anbu Captain said.

"Yes, though the style is not fully complete yet. It requires a sword as means to deal out punishing blows," Spyro said speaking for the first time in a while.

"If you need a sword I can get you one for practice," the Hokage said.

"There is no need, in time one of us will take on a sword form," Cynder said before explaining, "The seal we noticed has a weird feature on it caused by our addition to the sealing. From what we can tell one or even two of us will be changed into weapons that Naruto can wield in battle."

"What will happen to that person then?" the Hokage asked thoughtfully.

"We are not fully sure to be honest," Cynder said. "Possibly nothing."

"So I guess I will have to wait to find out what Naruto would be capable of. So if I may ask could I possibly meet Benihime," The Hokage asked after a few seconds of thought.

"Yes but we would have to wake up Naruto first for that. We found that unless Naruto willingly let us out of the seal, it take a good amount of chakra from him, for us to leave forcefully. As for Benihime, we are still not sure if she did that if she would kill him or not. And we have not wanted to risk his life just to test that." Spyro said as he moved over a slight bit nudging Naruto slowly awake hit his head.

Naruto yawned slowly as he woke looking up at Spyro, and groaned out "Yes? I was trying to sleep."

The Hokage chuckled lightly at this, "Yes we know Naruto, but we need you to do something for us first before you go back to sleep."

"What?" Naruto groaned out closing his eyes again.

"We need you to summon your sister out so we might talk with her," He said with a smile as Naruto eyes snapped open and he looked towards the Hokage quickly nearly falling off the couch he had been sleeping on.

"I guess I could, but please don't attack her okay," Naruto asked now fully wide awake.

"I will not attack her as long as she does not attack me," The Hokage replied.

Naruto nodded before sitting up and giving a small yawn walked out towards the middle of the room. As he reached it the other three dragons vanished in a small cloud of smoke. He then brought his hands together in a seal, using it to focus his chakra. The Anbu surprised by the amount of chakra put out by the young boy took a few steps back as the chakra became increasingly visible, swirling about the boy in a blue vortex. To be honest if what Spyro said was true about Naruto being low on chakra, and the kid could still be putting on this kind of display with chakra then the kid possibly had more chakra then anyone he knew. Either that or Naruto could use Benihime own chakra to rapidly replenish his own.

The chakra then started forming around Naruto's hands causing them to glow bright blue before he slammed them into the floor. The seal that kept the room sound and spy proof where being tested solidly as the chakra flux nearly burned them out. A large cloud of a white smoke then filled the room as a long low growling sound was heard. As the smoke cleared the imposing figure of Kyuubi was seen before them glaring at the two ninja while her tails wrapped protectively around Naruto.

"So you wished to meet me or is it my teeth you wish to meet?" Kyuubi or Benihime asked with a smirk as she moved forward only to have her head to be sent into the floor as Naruto seemed to reappear above her and send it down with his foot.

"Behave sis," Naruto said as he nearly tripped jumping off her head.

"Fine," she said sighing, "Take all the fun out of things."

"Not the best place to be having fun," Naruto said yawning and curled up in her long tails and was soon trying to sleep again.

Benihime smiled as this and curled up so Naruto would be kept warm as they talked. "So what is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Well, to be honest I mostly want to meet you to see just how true your story was," The Hokage asked.

"What is there to tell you that Cynder has not already told you?" Benihime asked.

"I don't know, maybe what you intend to do for or with Naruto?" He said looking at her closely.

"What I intend. I intend to train him till he can defend himself from those people in this village, wither they be civilian or Ninja," She said with a noticeable hint of anger in her voice and look.

"And if I were to say no," The Hokage asked lightly looking at Naruto.

"If that is the case then we will leave the village tomorrow, even if that is something Naruto does not want to do unless he has to. He would do it if need be to feel truly safe," Benihime said glancing down at Naruto then back up at the Hokage.

The Hokage nodded at this and few quiet for a few moments thinking. The captain of the squad kept quiet as he watched the group. He honestly was not sure what to think of this situation. On one side he was sure Naruto was right about Benihime being safe. But on the other side she was still Kyuubi who had attacked the village, wither on her on account or someone else that was still to be decided.

Finally after about a minute the Hokage spoke into the slightly tense atmosphere. "As you wish you may train him, but I will have one of my ninja watching him at all time."

"That will be just fine," Benihime said with a smile.

"Though I might ask how you are going to train him. Will it be through his thoughts like before, or will you be taking this form?" The Hokage asked.

Benihime shook her head, "No I will either be taking the form of a normal fox, or I will be taking my human form."

"Might I see this form?" The Hokage asked.

"If you should wish but I would have to wake Naruto first," she said nuzzling Naruto slightly waking back him back up slowly.

"Then we can wait, is there anything that you might need us to help you with in training?" The Hokage asked.

Benihime was silent for a few seconds before nodding, "Yes I will need help in chakra control, and Genjutsu casting as well as breaking, as well as some of the finer point of Ninjutsu."

"I see," The Hokage said nodding to the Anbu. They were going to be here for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

/5 Years later

Naruto age 12/

'It has been almost 5 years since the Hokage had assigned the Anbu Captain Bear to watch over me,' though Naruto as he watch his teacher at the academia. Thinking over what had happened since that day.

He was wearing black clothes with orange highlights on the neck arms and the outside seam of the legs. Since no matter what his teachers, the dragons, or his sis had done would making him get rid of the orange, at least not since he had seen that color of orange on a jumpsuit. Sitting next to him withen easy reach was a Katana blade with a black handle and a wing like guard. His hair was also kept down by a black bandana. On his feet he had black boot completing his ninja black outfit.

It had been in the first 2 years of training that he had gained the sword he used in his fighting style. It had been against the Anbu Captain, Bear, in a mock battle that he had first drawn it. At the time Naruto had been rather hard pressed as they were working on speed and dodging skills. At one point he had gotten stuck in a corner and was not able to dodge fully without risk of injury. Naruto not thinking about it went to draw a kunai to block the few he could not dodge. But instead of drawing a kunai out his hand closed on a hilt of a sword, and not realizing what it was he blocked the kunai.

It was not until he had safely gotten out of range a few moments later did he realize he was holding a rather plain Katana rather than a kunai. Though how he had not noticed this he was still rather confused when he looked back at the events later.

After this event it had taken place the Dragons, Benihime, and himself it took nearly a month to figure out where the sword had come from. They finally figured out after a great deal of study and an activating the sword, by accident, that it was made by the seal. At which time thanks to the activation phrase which Naruto knew, though how he knew none were sure, that they realized who's soul was in the sword rather than truly in the seal. Toothless.

And as such they worked on training with the sword, learning how to change the sword between its release form when it could use its powers, and the sealed form, where it looked more like a normal Katana. And what all that Naruto could do with it, which surprising was more than they had guessed after some very careful tests.

He was broken out of these thought about these things as a piece of chalk was sent at him, by the teacher Iruka. Thanks to the years of training his head move almost on its own and made the chalk hit Shikamaru behind him who had just laid his head down to sleep again, "Now that I have your attraction you can answer my question Naruto."

Naruto just nodded looking at the Chuunin Iruka or Bear as he used to know him, "No sir what was the question?"

Most of the class looked at him with a little bit of anger since no matter what their teachers did they could never get Naruto get an answer wrong, even if Iruka did not repeat the question at times. Iruka sighed before asking the question again this time, "How many different places are there that a ninja can attack that if hit they will assure a kill."

"8," Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Good and they are?" Iruka asked.

"Heart… Lungs… Throat… Carotid artery… Trachea… Spinal Column… Brain…and one more." answered Naruto using his hand to cover a yawn.

"And that last one is?" asked Iruka knowing Naruto's answer.

"Don't know nor care, because most attack will aim for the heart or head, or the body over all. Unless it is meant to be a stealth kill at which time the attacker will focus for the spinal column to render his victim dead without sound or mess," Naruto said after a few seconds. He did not feel like putting a lot of effort into thinking today as it was the last day of class, and Iruka was just popping questions on them to make sure they were ready for the main part of the tests to come.

Iruka signed while the class giggled a little at Naruto, "While this is true it is a good idea to know all of them if you can."

Iruka then went back to questioning the class as a whole while Naruto went back to thinking about how Iruka went from being an Anbu Captain, to a classroom teacher. His classes' teacher to be exact, though he never truly found out the reason or details behind it happened after the Uchiha Massacre and when the attempts at sabotaging Naruto had reached their peak. This meant that either the attempted sabotage had gotten so bad that that the Hokage needed Bear to watch Naruto. Or more likely to keep an eye on the last loyal Uchiha Sasuke who had noticeably changed in how he acted after the attack. Then again Naruto thought both might be the reason.

He was brought back into focus when a knock on the door was heard and another Chuunin came into the room as Iruka greeted him, "Ahh Mizuki it is good to see you again."

Mizuki nodded before looking over the class as his eye narrowed as he looked and almost glared at Naruto. 'I don't like the look he is giving you.' Naruto heard Benihime say through the link in his mind.

'Agreed', said Cynder, 'he might hate you because of furry here.'

'Hay none of that,' Benihime's said yelling at Cynder.

'Oh come on you know you like it when Naruto calls you that name,' Cynder said teasing.

'So that is Naruto not you blackly,' Benihime replied back with a growl.

'Hay none of that.' Naruto heard them bicker in the background as they started to fight among themselves again. But realizing he was not getting them to stop he gave a hidden groan of annoyance before he asked Spyro and Toothless, 'Think he might try something?'

'Maybe', answered Spyro.

'Okay and Toothless what do you think…Toothless?' Naruto asked but blinked when said dragon did not answer.

'He is asleep right now.' said Spyro.

'Oh I see.' Naruto said trying to not roll his eyes at the rather lazy dragon.

'Well good luck we will be cheering for you,' Said Spyro right before the link was cut again.

"First we will have our Taijutsu test, where you will face off against Mizuki here. Next we will see how your skills with Kunai and Shuriken are, after which time we will deal with the written test. Then as you can probably guess we will have our written tests. Next is lunch then the final test over jutsu, at which time we will let you know if you have earned the right to become a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Villages." said Iruka.

The class nodded excitedly before heading out to the sparring field with Naruto, Iruka, and Mizuki bring up the rear. Once everyone was out there and ready and Iruka told everyone they would face off against Mizuki. He would start at first holding back a great deal and as time passed till at 5 minutes he would be going about half strength unless they beat him before then. At which time they would continue till either one of them lost.

Each one faced down Mizuki, and some like Sakura, and Ino was taken down in under a minute. Others like Sasuke, Shino and Kiba could hold him off for over 5 minutes before they were beaten. But as it was one had yet to actually beat the Chuunin as each of the students took a try at him. When Naruto came up to face Mizuki, he noticed the stance was like one Iruka had often taken back when he was still training him as an Anbu. And with the look that Mizuki had Naruto was very sure this was not going to be an easy fight. This idea was confirmed as Mizuki came at him harder and faster than any other of the duel between the students he had till now.

Mizuki started this time rather than waiting, aiming a punch straight for Naruto head only for Naruto to side step and sent his knee into Mizuki's stomach. It left Mizuki a little winded and a little surprise as Naruto was not known for his skills at the school. It did not help that Naruto had with the Hokage's and Iruka consent held back to hide his skill. No one had realized that Naruto could hide his skills so well, as the only class he excelled at it seemed was with weapons.

Mizuki could not think any longer on this as Naruto struck out with a leg sweep. He smirked as he knew he could easily dodge this. So leaping upwards he let Naruto leg pace clean under him, but as his eyes refocused back on Naruto he realized a second to later it had been a trap. Naruto was already standing fully with his fist back. Mizuki blinked but did not have time to brace for impact as Naruto send his fist forward, but opened it for a palm strike. As the impact landed even with Mizuki able to move his arms in the way to block, he was sent back and outwards towards the edge of the practice Arena.

He was lucky though not to be sent flying out as using a newly learned skill, though he had not mastered it yet. And sending a burst of chakra from his back he was able to bring himself down to the ground before he left the area. It was rather a ruff landing. But he was not able to give himself time to think as Naruto came towards him in a flash of speed. He was still easily visible to the Chuunin and most of the students, but even then none of them would have been able to react fast enough. Mizuki being one of those was sent backwards again and onto the ground skidding across it till he came to a stop about fifteen or so feet from the arena's edge.

"Good job Naruto you have actually beaten Mizuki and since no one else has done that this year this make you the best at Taijutsu," said Iruka looking proudly at Naruto. The students were staring slightly at Naruto in shock, while Mizuki was starting at Naruto with something every close to hatred, his hand in fist almost ready to attack Naruto again.

"Hey he must have cheated because there is no way he could do that," yelled out Sakura, some of the other girls looked at her shook their head, while others nodded their head in agreement. Sakura could not stand the thought that again her Sasuke had lost to the "blond idiot" as she called him.

"Really Sakura and how might that be? I watched the whole fight and I did not see anything wrong nor any Genjutsu or Ninjutsu used so it is legal." Said Iruka looking at her with a glare to which Sakura could not think of a reply and seeing the glare she wisely decide to drop it for now, "Okay now onto Shuriken and Kunai testing."

Naruto noticed Sasuke and Sakura were giving him looks again that said that they wanted something, or at least Sasuke was, while Sakura was just annoyed. Last time he had seen these looks it had been not long after Naruto had demonstrated his skills with a sword; accidentally showing it was sharper and stronger than any other normal Katana, by cutting the other one clean in half.

It was this situation that ended up getting him landed in front of the village council with them demanding that Naruto hand his sword over to Sasuke. He told them that the sword could only be used by him and in the end it was not until he had proved this point and the Hokage showing up did they let him go. Though, Naruto had to admit, it was indeed rather funny watching Sasuke trying to wield the sword, which shocked him with small bolts of blue energy.

It was after this Naruto had made sure he would never reveal more than needed to pass. So seeing the same look now he slowed down so he could walk close enough to Iruka and Mizuki as to not be bugged. At least that was his hope, though it was derailed as Sasuke and Sakura made their way over until they were walking right by him.

Sasuke spoke, "hey, dobe, what was that style you used?"

"And tell me why I should tell you?" Naruto asked.

"Because I am an Uchiha," Sasuke said am arrogant look on his face.

"And that is a good reason why?" Naruto asked closing his eyes focusing on something else to keep from getting a headache.

"Because I am your superior." said Sasuke with a smirk while Sakura was nodding.

"Oh I see… need a better reason," Naruto said in an unimpressed tone of voice.

"There is no other reason needed, now tell me what style it was," said Sasuke with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Fine," Naruto said with a shrug but a hidden smirk, "It is a style without a name that was made with the help of a friend. And now I have told you about the style."

Sasuke looked angrily at Naruto and looked ready to hit him, "Fine teach it to me then."

"No," said Naruto not even looking at Sasuke.

"That was not a question. That was an order," said Sasuke getting quite angrily.

"Oh I see, No," Naruto said again as they got the target training ground. He walked right over to were Iruka stood near the front of the group making sure that he would not have to deal with Sasuke.

Sakura looked like she was going to try something but was not able to when Iruka spoke again to the class, "Okay we will be testing each of you on your aim and precision you can hit with on move and none moving targets. Scoring will be as such 1 point for each hit and 2 points for each prefect."

He got a nod from the class as each when through the course and tried their best. Most of the students passed, since this was one of the easier part of the ninja examines, if you trained at all. In the end though only Naruto, Shino, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke got a perfect score while most of the rest of the class got about 2 or 3 perfects and the rest close or near misses.

Then after this they all went inside and took the paper test. The first part which was rather unknown until the students realize it was there was a Genjutsu placed on the test. After this there was thirty questions on the test itself for them to answer. And once they were done and handed the test back over to Iruka and Mizuki they went to get some food for lunch.

Naruto not having enough time to run and get some food from Ichiraku, or more correctly not wanted run there and back, decide to get some food at the Cafeteria. But once he had gotten some food and sat down he regretted it. Sasuke was coming over his way followed by his group of fan girls, of which Sakura was leading.

"So Blondie are you going to tell me about that style or not?" Sasuke asked again the arrogant look firmly in place.

"No," answered Naruto quickly before he started eating his food.

"Oh and why not. I am sure it is not a style that you can use to the fullest so why not let me use it," Sasuke said.

Naruto just kept eating his food not even looking at Sasuke. He knew it would not make Sasuke leave, but he wanted to eat some before this came down to a fight.

"Hay idiot don't ignore Sasuke," yelled one of Sasuke's fan girls, again Naruto did not reply. Naruto wondered lightly how hard it would be to beat some sense into the fan girls. The girls getting tired of the attitude Naruto was having decide to prove he was once and the dead last like his records showed. But like every other time they tried something to prove their own power, it was about to back fire, badly.

They all tried to attack Naruto at the same time causing Naruto to sigh as he sat down his food and moved his chair back a few inches. As they got close enough to reach him he jumped clean out of the group and landed on the table behind him looking semi annoyed. "Since it seems I cannot eat in peace I guess I will head back to the class room

"Not this time idiot you are going to tell Sasuke how to use the style or I will make you." Sakura said jumping and landing in front of him.

Naruto just shook his head and kept on walking catching the fist the Sakura threw at him, quickly twisting her arm behind, "you really should really stop this. Your scores in Taijutsu were way worse than mine. After all I was the only one to beat Mizuki."

With that Naruto let her go but it was only so he did not break her arm as he put his foot in the middle of her back and sent her into the group of fan girls. This knocked most of them over as Sakura crashed into them. Naruto deciding to not stay around walked quickly back to the classroom before the group could get sorted out and give chase.

Reaching the classroom he found Iruka and Mizuki talking while they graded the tests. Giving a quick wave to both of them he walked over to his seat near the back of the classroom. Sitting down he closed his eyes and proceed to try and fall asleep while he waited for the rest of the class. He still had another half an hour to an hour before he had to try at the jutsu.

Mizuki looked up at Naruto and could barely hide his hatred for the demon. Somehow Naruto had gotten a perfect score on the test, even though Mizuki had layered four Genjutsu onto it in such a way that any Genin would have found it hard to remove them. But when he gotten the test back he noticed that it was completely free of any Genjutsu at all. And with Iruka sitting by him and asking to see the test right away, Mizuki did not have a chance to change the answers so Naruto would fail. None of this was going according to his plan.

Iruka on the other hand could not have been prouder of Naruto, even if Naruto had been a little shaky during the throwing part of the exam. Not because he had missed or got close to missing on a near perfect score, but rather he had hesitated at some points for a half second before throwing. Otherwise he had beat every score marker set so far and got prefects in nearly everything. Though he was thankful that Naruto had not sent Mizuki to the hospital, like Lee did or Neji could have done last year during the Taijutsu portion of the tests even if his scores were better.

He had just finished going over the last of the tests, and had noted down on a paper who had passed and was still in, and who needed to pass the next test to become a Genin of the village. Looking the list over one time he heard something heading towards the door. He glanced over in time to see Sasuke and his fan girls came through the door. They all looked quite mad and throughout the time before the final test they kept shooting Naruto dark looks. At first Iruka thought Naruto did not even care about the looks when he did not even react to them, until Iruka noticed Naruto was asleep.

Iruka looked over all the hopefuls for this year's Genin teams, as they entered into the room. There were a great many that he knew would most pass the next test and but he was sure very few would pass the last Genin test that only the Jonin gave. There were ones though he was sure would make it through the next two tests without a problem, at least he hoped. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino these six had the best chances of moving on he was sure, based on what he knew and learned about them. Others he was not sure were Ino, Sakura and Sasuke for sure; both Ino and Sakura both were to focus on Sasuke to really care about being true ninja. And even though they did train it was mostly so they could remain on top of the fan girl heap. Though this did not mean they were the top in Taijutsu among the girls by any means.

As the last person entered into the room he stood up and spoke to get everyone attention, "Now class quiet down," only a few seemed to quick down and look at him while others just kept talking, "Class I said quiet down."

No one noticed him this time at all other than the few from before, so with a sigh and an evil smirk he did 5 hand seals that all the teachers had been taught to use the Demon Head jutsu "SIT DOWN NOW AND SHUT UP" Iruka's voices sounded throughout the class room causing many of the students to jump and then sit down every quietly slightly fearful.

"Good now that you are all sitting quietly we can start the final test, one by one we will call each of you into this room behind me and test you on the 3 jutsu that were taught here. Should you pass this portion of the test will help us determine if are worth of the headbands we carry. Then if you wish to push your score higher after passing and receiving the ninja headband we will head outside so you can show the class a bonus jutsu," Iruka noticing a look on Naruto face that meant trouble as he finished speaking but could not help but wonder what he was planning next.

Iruka gave Naruto a hard look before he with Mizuki went into the back room calling the first student in to test him. Naruto remember the first time Iruka had seen the look he had and asked about it but only for Naruto to say it was nothing. It was later that day Naruto painted the faces of the Hokage Mountain and led the Anbu, Jonin, and the a few Chuunin on a five hour long chase once they had proof it was him. It only ended when Naruto took a wrong turn and was caught by Iruka.

In the end it was decided that Naruto would wait till the end of the week before cleaning it off. Each Hokage was painted very nicely with smaller pictures on each of their cheeks showing a few things they were known for while defending the village. Then when the day came Naruto cleaned off the mountain without help, though it was slightly surprising when he was done in under an hour.

As the students went in and slowly came out some with headbands, others without the crowd thinned down slowly taking on a more joyful air. The ones that passed remained sometimes boasting how this was their first step to greatness. While others that had failed left the room some saddened but one or two seemed to have a new look of purpose in their eyes. When Naruto finally went in and faced both Mizuki and Iruka he stared at them as Mizuki spoke, "Okay you are required to do a Transformation jutsu, then the Replacement jutsu then finally Clone jutsu."

Naruto nodded and smirked but at first he did not seem to do anything. Then without warning Mizuki got up and threw a Kunai at Naruto. And before Iruka could do anything to help Naruto it hit him in the forehead only for the image to fade. It was Mizuki tied up with the Kunai stuck in the board next to his head. Iruka looked to his right seeing this to where Mizuki had been sitting and saw Naruto giggling quietly, but as soon as Iruka looked at him he burst out laughing.

Iruka could only shake his head before he yelled at Naruto for pulling such a stupid stunt. Then after he cut Mizuki lose he turned to Naruto again and said; "Now Naruto please make a clone and no playing around this time."

"Fine, take all the fun out of it." Naruto said as he pouted before he flashed through a few seal. Then with another burst of smoke a clone appeared giving them Naruto's trade mark fox grin.

Iruka was about to speak when Mizuki spoke up trying to get Naruto to fail, "Naruto that is not the correct clone you need a Clone not a Shadow clone."

"Really now, the rules for passing state you must be able to make a clone. It never said if it had to be shadow, water, earth, or basic." Naruto said with a knowing smile.

Iruka spoke this time, "Yes this is correct."

Mizuki looked outraged while Naruto looked like he had just been appointed Hokage. As Mizuki asked, "Iruka are you sure this is a good idea the Basic Clone jutsu that is taught here is very useful. If he is not able to do it I don't see why he should pass even with the more powerful form, he is after all then at risk of tiring himself out way to soon."

"Mizuki this is just fine by the rule and by me, while, yes, it is not often that something like this happens but it does happen. Or would you rather me find and bring Rock Lee to remind you of this fact." Iruka responded causing Mizuki to flinch remembering the pain from that last kick that kid had caught him with.

Mizuki at this point nodded seeing as he was beaten handed Naruto his headband saying, "Take this and wear it proudly."

Both Naruto and Iruka noticed that even if Mizuki said it, it sounded a little forced. Naruto none the less took the headband and put it on, before leaving the room to re-enter the classroom. Iruka followed with Mizuki a few seconds later. Soon as Iruka got the class to quiet down he spoke again.

"For all those that have earned the right to be called a ninja I hope the greatest and best for you. For those who on the other hand did not, I can only hope that they try harder next year. Or wish them luck in their course on life's road. Now I believe we have one thing before appointing top of the class this year. Please head out to the practice field if you wish to try to raise your rank."

Sasuke at once stood up and was out the door before anyone could move; quickly Kiba and Ino who wanted to prove themselves followed not wanting to be left behind. Iruka just stared after them, "okay anyone else that want to do another jutsu."

Slowly Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto stood up. "Okay follow me and let's caught up to the others before Sasuke and Kiba get into a fight."

With Iruka taking the lead Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata followed him outside with the rest of the class. They found Kiba and Sasuke glaring each other down with Kiba getting ready to fight. But thanks to the fact everyone else showed up it was avoided.

"Now since we will not have a fight on who will go first, you will each draw a number from this hat and who ever has the lowest number will go first." He said pulling out a hat from nowhere.

One at a time Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru pulled out a piece of paper that was in the hat.

Sasuke 3

Kiba 6

Naruto 2

Shikamaru 5

Ino 1

Hinata 4

"Okay Ino you are up first." She nodded quickly as everyone moved off to the side of the field. She did a few quick hand signs before saying the jutsu name, "Field of the flowers."

At once near everyone thought they were moved to a flower garden while Ino had disappeared, a few quickly realized it was a Genjutsu. After a little bit she reappeared with a kunai to Iruka neck before making a hand sign that ended the jutsu show the class she actually still in the same spot as before.

Iruka looked at her and where he had thought she had been standing, "Very good job that is a good Genjutsu if I were to guess it is a C-Rank jutsu," she nodded at this breathing hard.

"Yes it is but I cannot keep it up and move just yet, so it is still incomplete," Ino said with a slightly annoyed look.

"Yes when you are able to move while using, its full power will be seen," Iruka said nodded as Naruto moved to the field while Sakura helped her friend/rival off the field.

Naruto was thinking quickly as he walked onto the field thinking about which jutsu he should use when he got the smirk again, "oh yes this will be fun," He said quietly. As Iruka got a bad feeling that he usually got when Naruto was planning on making a big pain for him. Unfortunately for him he had no clue of what jutsu Naruto was going to use, and was only able to tell what it might be when Naruto created another clone. Naruto then had the clone walk a good distance away from the class before coming back over and asking them, "could one of you please throw a kunai at this clone."

Sasuke pulled a kunai and threw it as Iruka realized what Naruto was doing. As the kunai hit in the arm of the clone and rather than going through it like most the of Genin thought it would or turning into a smoke cloud like Mizuki thought it would it instead started to glow as its wound sealed.

Sasuke looked in shock before he smirked at a new possible jutsu he could learn, "So you made a clone that can take a hit from a kunai but I doubt it can take much more."

Naruto looked at him smirking, "That is not the reason for this jutsu hit it a few more times and you will see what happens."

Sasuke figure it would be a joke sent 5 more kunai at the clone hitting 5 spots that would normally kill a person. The clone fell over glowing brightly as Sasuke spoke again, "So much for your clone, it…" he was forced to stop speaking as the clone exploded with enough forced it knocked over everyone who was not expecting from the shock wave, which was everyone but Naruto and Iruka, who was trying to figure out who had taught Naruto that jutsu.

"NARUTO!" came Mizuki voice, "Why in the world did you use that jutsu that could have killed anyone who had been to close, you should be taken from the program!"

Naruto though spoke before Iruka could, "Actually I won't. If you notice the blast size is only about twenty feet across. And though the shockwave was rather powerful, we are well outside the lethal range of it. As you noticed the clone in the middle of the field and we are on the very edge to make sure no one was hurt, unless its their own falling over.

Iruka sighed as he nodded in agreement, "What he says is true Mizuki. He did have the clone move a good deal away from the group to show us without risk. Though Naruto I cannot say I am happy you used a jutsu with that much power for something like this."

Naruto merely nodded still with smirk firmly on his face looking like a fox that had stolen a chicken and got away with it, as he walked off the field the rest of the way. Sasuke walked on past him quite mad, "Blondie I will get that jutsu and everything else from you soon."

Naruto merely nodded, "yeah when you kill your brother which is never." With that he walked off before Sasuke could reply and stood next to Iruka with his predatory smirk in place.

Sasuke was not able to really think and wanted to show he was Naruto superior in every way, decide to do a jutsu he had barely learned. So with some very fast hand signs he yelled out the jutsu, "Fire Style: Flame Wall jutsu." Slowly he exhaled flames out that instead of the flames flying forward like normal it slowly came out and formed a one foot high wall he quickly added more chakra to the jutsu making the wall stand over 6 feet high and five feet wide. But unfortunately for him since he was still very new at using it and controlling it was fighting his control to remain in form. The only saving grace for Sasuke when the wall did give way he was ready for it and jumped back as the flames flew out a few feet in each direction.

Iruka looked at him carefully, "you were lucky Sasuke that you knew enough about that jutsu to control it. Even if you lost control in the end and had to jump away."

Sasuke trying to save his class rank spoke. "Sir, are you sure you know the true affect of that jutsu is?"

"Sasuke I know every well what that jutsu was since I also use it myself," Iruka said, "After all you called out the jutsu name did you not?"

Sasuke look mad at being figured out, but did not fight back this time. He moved off the field planning on getting Iruka back for putting him in a bad light at failing. Hinata quickly moved onto the field activating her eyes as she went. Then to the shock of everyone she made a sphere out of chakra calling out "Rotation" as she did so.

Iruka could only look at her in shock since to his knowledge Hinata could barely even control her eye let alone do this, but then again, he reflected, this was not the first time that someone had hidden things from him or their family.

He looked over the class and saw Naruto smirking more than before, "Naruto are you the reason for this?"

Naruto looked at him, and shook his head, "nope my sis is."

Iruka could only nod, "so let me guess they met each other and hit it off."

"Something like that," Naruto said, "if I remember right they met on the day that Hinata's mom had died and sis was feeling a little sorry and decided to talk with her. From what I understand they started to hang out and Sis started training her soon after, though what type of training I am not fully sure yet."

Iruka nodded and watched as Shikamaru did his family "Shadow Possession jutsu" before he turned towards Naruto. "I see so Benihime has been a doing a lot more work then relaxing when she was out."

Naruto nodded, "yep though Hinata does not know who Sis really is."

"Will she ever find out?" Iruka asked lightly.

Naruto was quiet for a little bit as Kiba preformed the "Duel Piercing Fang" giving him time to talk with Benihime. Naruto spoke again as they walked back to the class room, "Sis thinks that Hinata may already know, but she will not tell her anything until the end of the upcoming Chuunin exams. Assuming she has not had a reason to tell her before then."

"I see, let's hope it goes over good then." He said as they entered into the class room where Iruka gave a boring end of the year speech, before saying that those who had passed the exams would have to show up back at this class room in three days time at about one in the afternoon. At that time they would find out their teams and who would be teaching them, and with that he dismissed them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto was sitting with his sis who was currently human on Toothless with Cynder and Spyro flying together not far below them through the night sky high above the village. They were all taking this night to have fun since Naruto had passed all his classes and was nearly an official Ninja with only one test left to pass. Naruto had raced up to the Hokage's mountain where he had summoned them to talk and actually play with till night when they would do some flying hidden in the darkness that would blanket the land. They had already set up plans to get the Hokage out of his office to talk and take Naruto to get ramen for passing. Doubting very much the old man would mind taking a break from paper work.

"It is a lovely night, isn't it Naruto," called over Cynder from where she was flying.

"Yes it is though; I must ask why you and Spyro are still around here, rather than in some quiet place cuddling," called back Naruto looking over his shoulder at her from where he sat.

"What, trying to get rid of us," asked Cynder in a teasing tone?

"Nope just wondering since you two very rarely get any time to yourselves anymore," answered Naruto with a smirk on his face. "We all know you want to be his lover and mate, but just never had the time alone to do it anymore."

If Cynder and Spyro could have blushed their faces would have been completely red. It did not help that Benihime and Toothless were laughing at them being caught. Spyro decided to take a jab a Naruto as they flew with a rather fake threat, "Careful Naruto, or else we will make the training we put you through harder than ever, even if what you say is true."

Toothless at this point spoke. He was hoping that Spyro and Cynder would give into cuddle time before now, but seeing that was not going to happen he was not going to give them a choice as he planned to cut lose tonight and do some real flying. Even if Spyro and Cynder were fast in the air they could not even touch him at top speed. "Well since it is true, you two get going and have some fun on your own. Naruto, Benihime, and I will be just fine, while you two have a good time alone with each other, bye!"

And before Cynder or Spyro could reply he seemed to shift gears and was gone rapidly disappearing into the night. Thus leaving the two other dragons behind with nothing to do but to land and find a quiet spot to cuddle like everyone said they should. Though if one was to ask them later, they would always say it had been their idea for Toothless to fly off.

Benihime laughed and yelled as she held onto Naruto who by this time was now her brother in all but blood and chakra. Her looked reflected this as except for her flaming red hair and violet colored eyes looked to be naruto's exact female twin. She had even taken a liking much to Ramen much to Naruto's joys and when their other people's sadness, if they were buying for the two. She was laughing as they left behind Spyro and Cynder, "We really should do this more often!"

Naruto spoke up as Toothless started to get closer to the cloud, "Maybe but I don't want to be trained to hard by them. Remember last time they meant that I was almost in the hospital for a week."

"Oh come on their not that bad," giggled Benihime sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay maybe not but then again, you never had to deal with them training you," Naruto said turning around best he could to look her in the eye.

"So," she said giggling again.

"You hopeless when it comes to training and them," said Naruto much to Benihime amusement.

Toothless glided around before he turned into a steep dive towards the ground. And as he got closed to the trees he leveled out again weaving around the very tallest again in a very rapid dance of speed. Naruto and Benihime had large smiles on their face the size of the Hokage's mountain, as they shot and once through an opening in some trees. But this was quickly forced to an ending as an explosion was seem right in front of them. Toothless curved sharply about to dodge it and at once returned to a higher flight as they looked down to see what had caused it.

As they looked down from above they noticed, that Iruka was fighting a tiger like creature. Toothless and Benihime could easily see that the fight was not going well for Iruka considering he was leaning against a tree. Toothless did not even take a second thought as he angled towards the creature and shoot a ball lighting looking fire at the tiger like creature. Forcing it back as Naruto jumped off landing next to Iruka who was trying to catch his breath, "It seems you could use my help Iruka sensei."

Iruka looked over at him and wonder where he came from, before he heard a high pitched screech. Looking up he saw and black dragon shape pass above them as Benihime and Toothless flew over head. The creature was hit with another blast of lighting like flames sending it backwards again as Iruka turned to Naruto, "Thanks Naruto, but be careful that things that this was Mizuki and he is a whole lot more powerful than before."

Naruto looked at the creature as it got back up and looked over at them, as Toothless came around for another pass. "So what is he doing out here," asked Naruto?

Iruka point to a scroll that was lean against a tree not far behind Mizuki, "he took the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's Tower; it was sometime during the meeting to decide Genin teams. The few who were on guard at the time will be okay but are likely in the hospital right now. I was the first to find him but the fight he has put up has made it impossible to signal or call in help."

Naruto slowly nodded as Mizuki dodge a blast from Toothless and send a few a few kunai up at him hitting him in is wings forcing him dispel, since like a shadow clone he could not really take a hit. Benihime was forced to retreat back to the seal, with Toothless, since she was moving too fast and to high to really make a safe landing without just dispelling from a small tree limb. Spyro and Cynder, who had been sitting quietly on the top of the Hokage Mountain for a little while now, were forced to stop cuddling as they sensed Toothless and Benihime returning to the seal. Then with a nod at each other they took off into the night to help.

Naruto in the mean time was having a hard time against Mizuki landing a solid hit. Even though Mizuki was not any faster, his strength, and weight was higher, while any Taijutsu hits were not doing the damage needed. Iruka was not able to help much either, since he was already injured form the fight before hand, and though it was not a big wound it did keep him from actively providing direct help, so instead he stood back and worked on signaling for help till he found good opening to strike at Mizuki.

"It looks like I will have to use it," said Naruto drawing out his sword for the first time as he jumped back not wanting to stay on the defensive anymore.

Mizuki looked up at finally spoke, "So you think you can still keep up with me demon. I have barely even started to draw on the gift of power my master gave me. And with you in this weakened and sealed state I doubt you can even hope to win."

Naruto's face slowly lost all emotion as he got into a new stance. With his blade pointed at Mizuki, "Spirit of the Thunder Speak. Night Fury!"

Mizuki just laughed, "You really think those words or that sword can do anything." But his laughing was cut short as the swords change becoming a dagger that was surrounded by bright blue flame like lighting. Naruto smirked before he disappeared into the night.

"You never knew my full power," said Naruto as his voice seem to come from everywhere now. Mizuki could not spot Naruto in the dark night thanks to his black clothes, and Naruto was moving to fast for sound and scent to of much help.

"Come out your coward and fight me!" He yelled throwing some kunai into the woods at random hoping to hit Naruto.

Naruto's only reply was to send some kunai back Mizuki, who dodged them but noticed they were double sided with a blade at both ends. He knew at this point he would have to be careful where he jumped and moved. If he stepped or fell on the second blade it could easily lose him the fight. What he had not noticed was one of the ones that went by him had landed in the tree right behind him.

Mizuki growled loudly as he was forced more on the defensive as more Kunai came at him. He knew it was only a matter of time before Naruto ran out, but he was already getting boxed in and finding it harder to move safely as some of the double sided kunai stuck in the ground. But as one of the kunai cut him he came up with an idea that he thought would possibly save him, "Oh Naruto you want to know an S-rank secret that is about you."

Naruto seemed to slow down from the speed he was moving, "oh and how would you know such a secret."

Mizuki smirked as he slowly figured out a plan to take out the demon as his nose finally located the strongest source of scent near him. He just needed Naruto to slow down more so he could land a hit with his own Kunai, "Yes it is why you are hated; it is something the Hokage even would not tell you."

Naruto though kept moving around at the same speed trying to not laugh. He knew why he was hated, and he had dealt with that part of his life a long time ago. But in this case it was best Mizuki thought otherwise. "Really can you tell me please?"

Mizuki smirked more, but then frown as he noticed for a tiny bit he could smell the demon in two places. But it was short enough he thought he might have used the speed he used before to make it happen. "Fine then come out to where I can see you and I will tell you."

Iruka watched closely still a ways away from the direct fight. He knew Naruto had a plan as soon as he saw the form of his student walk into the clearing fully. Mizuki said something which then caused Naruto to laugh out only causing Mizuki's anger to grow. Mizuki though did not need his anger to do what he had already been planning and send his clawed hand straight through Naruto's chest. Iruka could not believe his eye as Mizuki then took his other hand and went to behead Naruto.

But to their surprise Naruto stop the attack and smiled as Mizuki went face went from worry to fear in a flash. Naruto glowed a second before he exploded, as it was revealed that it was only an explosive clone. From the force of the expulsion Mizuki was sent into a tree with one of the many kunai sticking out of it ending his life.

Naruto slowly rose up out of a shadow near the scroll and leaned heavily against the tree. As Iruka got closer he noticed Naruto seemed saddened. Quickly as Iruka could, without causing himself too much pain from his wounds, he came over to Naruto. Put a hand on Naruto, which almost caused Naruto to jump, he noticed Naruto was just fine. Just dealing with something most ninja dealt with, their first time killing.

Naruto sighed and looked up at Iruka his normally bright eyes semi dimmed, "does it ever get easier… you know… killing."

Iruka did not really know how to answer, after a little bit he gave the answer he was once given, "No, but after a while a ninja normally learns to turn off their emotions during a fight when they need to kill." Naruto did not look up as Iruka decide to try something else, "if it makes you feel any better think about the people you help or save, rather than those you kill."

Naruto only nodded and spoke in a semi flat almost emotionless voice, "okay I will try."

Naruto turned towards the forest and spoke again in the same voice, "The Hokage, Spyro and Cynder are here."

Iruka turned and saw what Naruto said was true as Spyro and Cynder landed in the clearing next to Naruto and the Hokage landed on a tree near them. Cynder and Spyro started to talk to Naruto quietly, as the Hokage came over to talk to him.

"Hokage-sama it is good you are here, though these are not the reasons I would like to see you," Iruka said turning towards the Hokage.

"Yes, I want a full report at once," The Hokage said looking over the scene of the battle.

Iruka nodded before explaining everything that had happened for the over the last hour, "and that is all sir."

Iruka looked over at Naruto who was now looking at least semi happy since it seemed Benihime, Spyro, Cynder and Toothless were out talking with him. While Benihime was hugging him like the sister she claimed to be. The Hokage followed his gaze, "That is all I need to know, I will have some Anbu take care of the body."

He went over and handed something as well as said something to Naruto who smiling, nodded happily. Next the Hokage went over a grab the forbidden scroll and walked off with it into the night back to the Hokage's Tower.

Naruto after seeing him walk off got up as Cynder and Spyro flew off. As Naruto got closer he spoke, "Well, while I wish this night was not so hard on my mind, at least I got paid and a jutsu out of it."

"Which one?" asked Iruka noticing a smile on Naruto's face.

"It is the Genjutsu I saw in the forbidden scroll. It was during one of the few times you allowed me to see it," said Naruto thinking back to when Iruka brought it to one of their training session. Naruto had not been able to learn the normal clone jutsu no matter what they did so they decided to try second form of it. And while Iruka looked down the scroll for the jutsu, Naruto eyes had noticed the Genjutsu Bringer of Darkness jutsu and wanted to learned it, but Iruka said he would have to wait until he was a Genin at least until he could learn it.

Iruka looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Well I will see you in a few days," Iruka said before leaving and walking back to the village to get his own wounds looked at. Naruto in the mean time looked at the sky and smiled seeing the stars. Walking back over he climbed onto Toothless's back before helping Benihime on as well. It was not long after that they were winging their way through the air looking for more fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto sat in his normal seat as Iruka walked into the class. It was time to learn just which team they would be on, and who their sensei or new teacher would be. Iruka looked over at him seeing Naruto smiling at him, he smiled back knowing Naruto got over his first kill thanks to the Hokage and his friends. He looked over the list that the Hokage has set up for the teams, but stopped as he realized just what team something was off with. Or at least till he reread the list and realized it was true. He could only wonder what the Hokage was planning with the team that Naruto was on.

Naruto in the mean time was quietly talking with Cynder about who would likely be on his team. And then who well or why the team had been made. But this talk was halted as he heard his name called out, "… Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will be team 7."

For a few a second there was dead total silence. Before two things happened at once, the first was a loud bang as Naruto head hit his desk breaking it in to pieces. The other was Sakura letting out a scream about true love winning through all. It took Iruka near a minute to get her and some of the other girls to quiet down. A few more minutes after that to get the murmur to settle down after more people realized what Naruto had done to his desk. After which he continued with the other teams, "Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji you are team 8 as team 9 is still about we will move to team 10 which is Kiba, Hinata and Shino."

Iruka looked around the room as he finished giving out the last few teams; most of the students were okay with the groupings. All but Naruto it seemed, then again he was not surprised. While Naruto may not have hated Sakura or Sasuke there was a great dislike between them. And things had only grown. Though with any luck… skip that if their Jonin sensei had any sense at all and the luck of ages he would be able to bring them together to work as a team.

"Your Jonin sensei will be here in an hour; this will allow you to get to know your teammates better." As Iruka finished his sentence he disappeared from their view leaving the class to themselves.

Kiba and Shikamaru, who were semi close friends with Naruto, wish him luck before they went over to their own teams and got to know each other better. Naruto looked over at Sakura who was trying to talk to Sasuke, but was again failing as Sasuke seemed to only want to glare. When Sasuke noticed Naruto watching, he got up and came over followed by Sakura. As he sat down by Naruto, Sasuke spoke using the overlord voice he seemed to be fond of using. "Well since we are going to be teammates you can tell me and Sakura here what you can do. If you show me I will show you what I can do."

Naruto was taken aback by these words, after all who in their right mind would do what he asked, "Sorry but no. Even among friends a ninja hides what he can do, since the less is known about them the more likely they will live another day. And since you are neither friends, nor my sensei I will not reveal anything."

"As an Uchiha and the team leader I demand you to show me what you can do," Sasuke said glaring at Naruto where he sat.

"No. And don't think your name means anything to me, as for trying to pull rank. You have not become a Chuunin, and our sensei has not made you leader of the squad yet, so shut your mouth," Naruto said semi annoyed.

Sakura spoke up at this point, "Why won't our sensei pick him to be the team leader while he is gone, I know Sasuke will be our leader not some no-name like you so listen to him."

"There a quite a few reason as to why Sasuke would not be picked as team leader, and I could easily name a number of them. I also know you will never listen to those reasons. Or if you do it will only be to prove them wrong with weird logic. So I am going to leave until our sensei gets here," Naruto said looking at her carefully before vanishing into the shadow cast by his desk, shocking much of the class that had been listening and/or watching their talk.

/ In the Hokage Tower /

The soon to be Jonin sensei were watching this interesting set of events through the viewing ball the Hokage kept in his office. Each one had their own opinions as to on what had happened, but overall many thought that Naruto was right. Anko looked over at Kakashi, "So that is your team? Doubt they pass your test."

Kakashi nodded while reading a book, "Yes I doubt that. With how they act I think they might be fighting among themselves before ten minutes pass. Maybe I could get the Hokage to let me take on just one of them."

One of the Jonin looked at Kakashi, "You planning on taking on just Sasuke or Naruto then?"

Kakashi looked away from his book and over at the Jonin who spoke, "Sasuke is not worth it, I can tell. I'd rather take on Naruto; at least he might understand what I am trying to teach. As for Sakura if everything I heard and found about her is true she would not even be worth training. She is fan girl and unless she changes soon she will put the team at risk."

Many of the Jonin nodded as Iruka entered into the room, "So what do you think of your new students?"

Asuma looked at Iruka, "only 3 teams might pass."

"Teams 1, 8, 10 rights," Iruka said somewhat disappointed.

The other Jonin nodded as Kakashi spoke up, "What? That is a good group why do you seem disappointed?"

"I had hoped Naruto would have got onto a team that would be willing at least to work with him, but the Hokage wanted him on that team for some reason," Iruka said showing them the list.

The Jonin looked at him then thought about it, but before anyone could say anything the Hokage walked in behind Iruka. He had heard what was said, "I know what you are thinking Iruka, but there is a reason I placed them in those teams. As for Naruto's team if they can work together I feel we will have a team worthy of the Sannin. If not then they will be sent back or taken on as apprentices if I can find a good Jonin teacher for them."

The Jonin in the room and Iruka nodded as the Hokage spoke again, "Now get going and meet your teams, I have some paper work to get working on. Oh and Iruka please stay for a little bit I need to talk with you about something."

The Jonin nodded before leaving only the Hokage and Iruka. Iruka looked at over at the Hokage as he sat down, "So what is it you wanted me for Hokage-sama?"

"Well I need you to return to being an Anbu at once; I have a very important mission you need to complete at once…"

/ Back with the class /

The class had gotten over the disappearance of Naruto quickly, as not long later a few Jonin had shown up and took a few of the teams away. Soon all that was left were teams 7, 8, and 10; they had been waiting in their own teams groups for a while now, and where starting to talk with each other, or at least teams 8 and 10 were.

This was cut short though as two people walked in and called for teams 8 and team 10 to meet them on the roof. Once these teams had left only Sasuke and Sakura remained waiting for Naruto and their sensei to show up, but the longer they waited the more angered they became. Sasuke's anger was because Sakura bugging him none stop about their sensei being late, while Sakura's own anger was at their sensei being late. Soon time slowed to a crawl and as the two hour mark finally passed, and Sasuke was heavily debating about using his Grand Fireball jutsu on Sakura something happened.

Out of the shadows cast by the main desk raised two forms. The first was Naruto they could tell at once. The second though neither of them knew. He had gray spiked hair that seemed to defy gravity. He close was that of any Jonin, but unlike most Jonin the lower part of his face was covered by a mask. While the upper part was covered partly by a headband so his left eye was hidden from view.

"Yes that is indeed a neat way to travel," said the masked ninja to Naruto before he turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Hello I am Kakashi and I am your sensei…"

What he was going to say next was cut as Sakura yelled at him for being late. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto rubbed their ears before Kakashi spoke again, "Meet me on the roof."

Naruto disappeared into the shadow again; Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke not wanting to be left behind quickly left through the door and onto the roof followed by Sakura. As they got up there, they found Naruto and their new sensei talking like old friends.

Kakashi noticing them spoke up, "Come over here, and tell everyone about yourself."

"Why don't you start sensei and show us what you mean," Sakura said not sure what to say.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Okay my name is Kakashi, I am your sensei, my likes, are my summons and my books. My dislike are those who are worse than trash, as for my dreams… you are too young to understand and that is all, now your turn pinky."

Sakura glared at him for the pink comment but said her part anyway, "My name is Sakura my likes are Sasuke and my family, and my dislikes are Ino-pig and blond boy there." She pointed at Naruto as she continued, "As for my dream…" she giggled and blushed looking at Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed; it was as bad as the rumors said they were about her. Oh well maybe he could give Anko a new toy to play with soon... He then turned to Sasuke and said, "Okay Emo your next."

"Sasuke is not emo, he just has a lot on his mind that is all, I am sure." Sakura said defending him.

Kakashi just shook his head as Sasuke spoke up, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, remember it well, I have very few likes and a lot of dislikes, I don't really have a dream but more of a ambition to kill someone and revive my clan to be as great as it once was."

Kakashi sighed again as it seemed the rumors were once again completely true. He had an avenger on his hands that thought his name was gold, looking at Naruto he motion for him to go. Naruto nodded and spoke up, "My name is Naruto, and I like many things, and love my family. I dislike the village council but not the clan council, and a number of people. As for a dream, I have a few, one is to become the Hokage of this village, another is to become a great ninja even if I never become the Hokage. The others… you wouldn't even begin to understand."

Kakashi nodded, there was no surprise from Naruto this time, thankfully, "Good know that we know more about each other I would where we need to work and trust me with some of you we need a lot of work or will if you can past my test first to be my Genin team."

"But Kakashi sensei aren't we already your Genin team?" asked Sakura.

Instead of Kakashi answering this question Naruto spoke up, "No there are 2 tests actually. One to get rid of any and all that could not even last the training to be a real ninja. The second lesser known test is to see if we have the stuff to be a Genin Team. If we fail this Genin test, most of the time, we would end up back in the school for another year before we could try to become a Genin team again; most of the time."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with a little shock while Kakashi gave him and eye smile, "That is very true Naruto though there has been a few times when a Jonin would take on a single student or had the teams chance of being a Genin again remove. Now for your test it will be at 7 tomorrow morning at Training ground 7, remember to be on time and you probably should not eat anything for breakfast, you might puke if you do."

With that Kakashi disappeared again in a swirl of leaves, followed by Naruto sinking into another shadow. Sasuke not wanting to be around Sakura to long quickly disappeared, running to his home to train before she could ask him out again. Sakura noticing she was quickly by herself decide to head home and figure out what she would wear tomorrow.

The next morning at about eight Naruto showed up at training ground seven. There he found Sasuke and Sakura, both of which seemed to be in a bad mode. Sakura looked up at him, "YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto merely waved at her, "Good morning to you Sakura and no I am not late, as you can see Kakashi Sensei is not even here yet. So how can I be late?"

Sakura was not able to think of an answer so instead just glared at Naruto. Naruto shrugged it off and sat down lightly on a tree branch his back against the trunk, and tried to rest for a little bit longer until their sensei showed up. A little over an hour later hour he sensed Kakashi come towards them, jumping down to the ground he looked about and noticed Kakashi walking over to them from the training posts that were by the edge of the clearing they were in. Naruto waved to him causing Sasuke and Sakura noticed him for the first time.

"Good morning sensei any reason you are late?" asked Naruto as Kakashi stopped in front of the group.

"Of course I had to race 'The Azure Beast of Leaf' around the village today, and I actually won if barely." He said eye smiling at the weird look Sasuke and Sakura were giving him.

"You won!? How is that possible," asked Naruto in complete shock.

"He raced me with 3 boulders on his back," Kakashi stated shaking his head while both Sakura and Sasuke could not speak at what they were hearing.

Naruto shook his head muttering, "It figures, that is something he would do."

Kakashi looked around at them before he pulled out 3 lunch boxes and a clock placing them on the center of the three training post. He turned to them and then spoke, "Now for your real genin test. I will have these bells tied to my belt your job is to get one in order to pass," Kakashi pulling out two bells before he continue, "you can try any and all means to get them, also Naruto since this is a test of your skill that means, you cannot summon at all."

Naruto nodded pouting, while the other two got a curious look as Kakashi continued, "Those that pass my tests will have lunch with me and those that don't will be tied up to the post watching us eat. Now come at me with the intent to kill, now begin."

With those words that Kakashi's Bell Test had begun. Kakashi looked around noticing that Sasuke and Sakura had disappeared off into the trees the moment he said begin. He could sense Sasuke watching already across the clearing, but Sakura he was having a hard time pinning down. He figured it was because she did not have a lot of chakra yet so it was easier for her to hide. As for Naruto he was not surprised as he looked around the trees and found he could not sense him at all. No surprise really when Naruto had been trained by an Anbu Captain for a few years.

Looking down onto the battle field he realized that Naruto had not even moved yet. So pulling out his book and flipping open to the last page he was on with practiced ease he asked, "Something wrong Naruto?"

"Yes, I know the meaning of this test, it is not that hard to figure out." Naruto said looking at Kakashi semi annoyed.

"Oh, I see that is all well and good for you. But do you think you can pass even knowing it?" Kakashi asked before sighing as he saw Naruto get into a stance. Kakashi closed his book and put it away, Naruto was one to give Anbu problems if he had enough time to prepare. And Kakashi as a former Anbu captain knew this very well so he would have to be on his guard to keep the bells.

"I cannot pass without the help of those two hiding in trees and you know it. With Sasuke only see me as a means to power and Sakura only wanting to listen to Sasuke it is rather close to impossible to pass," Naruto said drawing his sword out, "So I guess I will try and impress you enough to become your apprentice. After that you can have at them, and then I will see if they are willing to work with me to get the bells once you have kicked them around a little bit."

Kakashi nodded but before he could actually speak though he was force to dodge Naruto's sword as it passed were his neck used to be. 'he is fast.' This was the only thought that came to everyone's mind as Naruto fought Kakashi and nearly keeping up with him. Kakashi had to admit he was rather impressed to see Naruto able to match him at half his skills and no added Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. It also helped that Naruto was holding a Katana that was able to cut nearly clean through his Kunai making his current battle more of a defensive one.

Finally he found an opening in Naruto attacks, and with a quick punch then follow up kick he sent Naruto flying backwards into a tree. Naruto was able to use the force of the kick to land on the trees side but was breathing rather hard the air still knocked out of him.

Kakashi looked at him carefully studying his blonde student from a short distance, "You are very good Naruto in Kenjutsu, just like your teacher said. But is this really all you can do?"

Naruto did not reply but instead shoot through some hand signs causing a set of clones to form and charge at Kakashi. Kakashi not wanting to risk a battle with this many Narutos jumped back sending a Kunai between the eyes of each. Instead of dodging as he thought they would, they started to glow moving towards him. Naruto smirked and jumped away as the clones exploded with enough force to knock back Kakashi, who until the last second did not expect it and was unable to prepare for the blast. When Kakashi got back on his feet, he looked around and noticed Naruto had disappeared completely.

He was not able ponder on this long as some kunai and shuriken came his way from where Sasuke was hiding. A smirk formed on his face as he thought, 'At least now I might be able to read my book and have some fun.'

Naruto in the mean time had retreated to a tree on the far side of the clearing, where he could study Kakashi for a little bit. And maybe think of a way to pass the test the correct way. He watch carefully as Sasuke tried his luck at Ninjutsu against Kakashi but only succeeded in getting pulled into the ground and buried neck deep a second by Kakashi.

He tried to think what he could use against Kakashi, he only knew one Genjutsu that would have any luck against Kakashi but it was a wide area jutsu. Meaning Sasuke and Sakura would be affected as well if they helped him. That and it had a slight chance of not being affective against Kakashi anyway. He scrapped the idea of trying Ninjutsu since he knew Kakashi could easily counter each one or would jutsu retreat cleanly out of the way. He thought about his Kenjutsu skills and knew he would have to use the full power of his sword if he wanted to win, since summoning his sis or any of the others was off limits for now.

But before he tried any of these plans he needed to see if Sasuke or Sakura would try working with him at all. He quickly found Sakura who was out cold after dealing with one of Kakashi's Genjutsu. Carefully he brought her around and talked to her using logic he was able to explain his plan, and slightly surprisingly to him she listened. He guessed Sasuke was the main reason for her not using that brain power she actually had. Either that or the Genjutsu Kakashi had used on her had a lot more shock factor than he thought.

After agreeing on two plans, one that used Sasuke help and one that did not, which took a surprisingly short amount of time to figure out. They moved out to get Sasuke digging him first out of the hope Kakashi had left him in. Naruto at this point explained their plan and asked if Sasuke wished to help knowing it would be here that Sakura would be really tested to work with her team rather than just follow Sasuke like a mindless puppy.

But in the end no matter what he tried Sasuke would not listen to him. Sakura was not able to help much since she was a little torn as she had not given up her fan girl ways by a long shot, but at least she did not speak in support of Sasuke. Finally Naruto was forced to give up or else Sakura and he could not try out his plan before time was up. Turning he left noticing semi happily that Sakura decided to follow and listen to reason still. She did still cast one last glance behind her at Sasuke before she followed Naruto.

They came across Kakashi who was standing leaning against a tree; Naruto nodded and quickly made his way through a set of hand signs starting the Genjutsu. It took effect in a second blocking out all of Kakashi's and Sakura's senses. Sakura took a few seconds before she got her chakra under control enough to remove most of the affects of it. Though her sense of hearing and touch were still blocked out so she had to be carefully where she walked, she was able to move over and grab the bells. Once she was sure she had them she made her way back towards where Naruto was, but as she turned around she was surprised when her eyes connected with Kakashi's eyes, both of them. Her world faded to black.

Naruto had noticed Kakashi had revealed his Sharingan eye. It was able to cancel Genjutsu even of this level it was rumored. This also meant that Sakura was now going to be caught if he did not do something fast. Flashing through another set of hand signs he made a clone and replaced it with Sakura. Picking her up and quickly made his way away from their current location. He ended the Genjutsu as he moved out of the casting range freeing Kakashi completely from its grip. He place Sakura down by a tree in a big clearing turning around he noticed Kakashi showed up but his left eye was covered again.

"Well Naruto it seems you got at least one of them to work with you, though I must ask what happened to Sasuke?" Kakashi said then asked taking out his book and opening.

"Yes I did, as for Sasuke we got him free and he refused to try and help us with the plan. Also if I am right Sakura and I just passed your test." Naruto said slowly drawing out his sword again in case Kakashi or Sasuke attacked him or Sakura.

"Yes, we will see," Kakashi said with a shrug as he turned the page in his book.

Naruto nodded, "Shouldn't you attack us now since we took the bells."

Kakashi shook his head, "No, you have done what you have been told to do. I am merely here to see how Sasuke reacts to you having the bells, and then I will make my call on your team passing."

Sasuke only a few moments later landed in the clearing, looking at Naruto and Sakura he noticed that Sakura was holding both bells tightly in her left hand. Sasuke slowly walked over to where Sakura was, but Naruto blocked his path. Naruto looked at Sasuke carefully as Sasuke spoke up.

"I see you got the bells wonderful, now give me one so I can pass this test," Sasuke said his tone not that of friendship.

Naruto looked at him, "Do you even know the true reason for this test?"

"Yes of course it is to become Genin," Sasuke said answering the basic question.

Naruto sighed, "No the real reason to this test, what the hidden meaning is."

Sasuke shook his head, "There is no hidden meaning at all to it. All it is a test for is to see who has the right stuff by keeping in the strong and removing the weak. Now move or I will take those bells from you and Sakura by force."

Naruto sighed but slipped into more of a defensive stance as he gave Sasuke the real meaning to the test, "Even if you got a bell you would not pass this is a test. Sasuke we are being tested on teamwork, not power or skill. And honestly you are not trying to be any kind of team player."

Sasuke only shook his head almost laughing, "This is a test to see who is strong and who is weak as I have already said. Nothing more and nothing less, now if you don't get out of my way I will make you, even if I have to kill you."

Naruto and Kakashi looked at him in shock as Naruto spoke again, "Watch it now, if you kill a fellow leaf ninja you will never be a ninja of this village or be..."

But by this time Sasuke had heard enough, since Naruto was not going to let him have a bell he was going to take it by any means necessary. At that moment the alarm Kakashi had set earlier rang out signaling the end of the test. Sasuke did not seem to be listening or care about this and charged Naruto headlong ready to attack him anyway. But Kakashi appeared in front of him stopping him with his hand.

"The test is over. Now, follow me," Kakashi said leading them back over to were the clock sat.

Sasuke just nodded as he glared back at Naruto who went and picked up Sakura, still out cold, and the bells before following. Kakashi led the way back to the training post were he quickly woke Sakura up and then stood in front of the three hopeful soon to be Genin. He looked at each one of them carefully, Naruto seemed calm on the outside but he kept getting a thoughtful look. Sakura looked worried and scared and kept looking at Naruto then Kakashi and then Sasuke then back to Naruto again. If Kakashi were to guess she was wondering if she had done the right thing. Sasuke on the other hand just kept glaring at all three of them, if Kakashi listened carefully enough, he could almost hear him Sasuke muttering something about troublesome blonds.

He sighed quietly to himself before speaking to them, "Well it seems I was right and wrong about some things. Naruto you are ready to be a Genin your skills put you are at least a Chuunin level ninja, but with some work though you could easy be Jonin by the end of the year. Sakura your skills are greatly lacking, but you are very smart and have almost perfect control over your chakra. If I take you on as a student don't expect to be anything but a slave until your skills are where they should be."

Kakashi then looked as Sasuke, "As for you Sasuke your skill are close to high Genin level if not Chuunin, but that is all I found that was good about you. You failed at the real purpose of this test with was to work together as a team. When Naruto asked for you to help him the first time you fought him and Sakura on their plans and never once wanted their help unless it was to make sure you gain a bell yourself not caring if they got one."

Kakashi paused for a few moments before continuing, "Also after they had gotten the bells you were going to fight them for the bells. Even if Naruto had not been willing at first it was because he wanted you to realize the real meaning to the test. He even told you it. When you were continually ready to attack you fellow teammates I realized you were not ready to be a Genin, but when you attacked, willing to kill both of them I realized something. You should be dropped from the Ninja program completely and have your chakra sealed."

Sasuke looked angrily at him but kept his mouth shut. Sakura looked at a lost at what to say at all. While Naruto sat there quietly thinking about was said semi surprised that Kakashi had actually watched the meeting between him and the other two. Kakashi took another few seconds to think before he spoke again, "Since I feel I have seen enough I will make my decision. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke as a whole team you fail."

"But sensei why cannot you take us on still," Sakura asked before continuing, "I would be willing to help either of my teammates. Well maybe not Sasuke so much now."

Naruto nodded noticing Sakura's rather down look, "I agree with Sakura. I am not sure if I can trust Sasuke after what happened. But I am sure we could make a great support team for the other teams."

Kakashi looked at them closely wondering why Sasuke had not spoken but sighed, "Fine I will see what I can do about getting you two onto another team, or as a team under me!"

Sakura smiled at this while Naruto gave a small jump for joy before he went back to leaning against one of the training posts. Sakura then did something very unlike her and gave Naruto and hug and thanks for helping. Sasuke on the other hand looked increasingly angry. Kakashi spoke again, "Now I must be off, I will talk to the Hokage about this to see what happens. I would like you Sakura and you Naruto to please head to the school. Once I have finished talking with the Hokage I will meet you there to talk about what we plan to do."

Kakashi turned to leave as Sasuke spoke his voice filled with hate, "Why do they get to pass and not me, I am an Uchiha, not some no name loser with no family or a useless girl. I demand you pass me right now."

Kakashi stopped for a few seconds before he turn and quicker than even Naruto could follow sent Sasuke flying from a slap, "You Sasuke are not worthy of the Uchiha name nor do you have any right to order me around. Be warned I may have been thinking lightly about sealing your chakra before, but do not push me to ask the Hokage to actually do it."

Naruto and Sakura were at this point were both smart and fearful enough to stay quiet. They did not want one ounce of that anger directed towards them. This was not a caring sensei anymore but a worn and battle hardened ninja who could kill in the blink of an eye without even a glint of remorse. The killer intent leaking off of him was enough to make even Naruto shudder, while Sakura fainted again having never felt it like this before. Sasuke on the other hand was feeling like he was going to die just from standing there as he could barely breathe.

When the killer intent disappeared Sasuke was able to catch his breath as he heard Kakashi speak again, "Now get out of my sight, you are worse than trash."

Kakashi then without a word disappeared completely leaving the two possible Genin alone with the shamed Uchiha. Naruto not wanting to keep Kakashi waiting in case he was still in a bad mood picked up Sakura carefully and took off towards the school at once. Sasuke in the mean time stood there for a few moments before heading to his home. He was not sure what he was going to do, but one thing was for sure, he was going to become a Genin one way or another and make Kakashi pay for doing that.

The Hokage a few hours later as the Jonin got back from there testing of their new teams. He nodded for them to tell him who passed.

"Team 1 failed but just barely I would say they will be ready next year."

"Team 2 failed terribly not ready at all and should not try again."

"Team 5 Failed completely and should not try again next year."

"Team 7 I will need to speak to you about Hokage-sama," Kakashi said looking somewhat mad, "Though on the pass or fail, they passed… somewhat."

The Hokage nodded before the other Jonin continued.

"Team 8 passed with a few problems but those can be worked out fast."

"Team 10 passed with flying colors"

"Team 12 failed though should be allowed for the next years test."

"Team 15 failed and will never want to be ninja again."

The Hokage nodded as the Jonin finished leaving the folder about their want to be teams or new teams and left the room. Kakashi then sat down in the chair opposite of the Hokage as the last Jonin left. Taking a deep breath before he spoke telling everything that had happened with his team, as Hokage listen he realized this was going to be a long day and a lot of paper work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was over the next month that they had got into Kakashi squad, that they had been forced into heavy training. Naruto was already used to it for the most part, while Sakura on the other hand was dying from lack of real training to begin with. Kakashi had Naruto work on chakra control in hopes to bring it up to pair with High Chuunin level to low Jonin. Kakashi also had him work on controlling his three other chakra types made from his sealed friends. He had him reach high Genin level of control at least before he let off on that.

Sakura though had it much worse as Kakashi was not going to personally trained her right away. But rather decided someone who knew a lot more about how to deal with a female issue, to take care of the problem. So for this reason Sakura ended up with her first sensei, Anko Matarashi. Naruto did feel a little sorry for Sakura even if he was still only now becoming friends with her and was already a friend with Anko.

Anko had put her through the hells brand of training, drilling into the young girl everything about being a ninja and destroying the fan girl side of her. There was even a two week period when Sakura disappeared for Anko Special training. In the end though it really paid off, Sakura was finally able to keep up with Naruto for at least ten minutes in a light battle and more than able to hold her own against any Genin ninja. Her style started to form into what Tsunade the Sannin used as she figured out how to use it while training with chakra one day and overloading the amount of chakra in her leg while kicking a tree leaving it in splinters.

It was at the end of this training that Kakashi started them on the normal Genin D rank missions. Naruto had told Sakura what the D-rank missions were like, but even he did not realize how boring they could actually be. They would normally take two at a time Naruto doing heavy work, like walking the dogs, work while Sakura was stuck with the easy things, like watching kids. Then some of the mission they did missions together like weeding or delivering things talking about their days and lives.

Once they had dealt with and figure out how to work with each other better after their training and about twenty D rank missions he decided it was time for them to take a shot at the King of D rank missions. Catching the cat named Tora, the so called S-rank mission of the D ranks. Naruto and Sakura soon found why it was called such as they would chase the cat all over the village. Sometimes catching the cat within a few minutes other times it was hours before they caught him.

It was during one of these missions they found out what had happened to Sasuke. They had been chasing Tora into the part of town that the Uchiha still owned, even if the only one alive was Sasuke, when they saw him training in one of the large yards. Sasuke was attacking a training post, all the while yelling how he would get back at Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi for destroying his chance to be a ninja. Deciding to not to stick around in case Sasuke noticed them, they quickly left not hearing what his plans on to be a ninja again. They ended up spending another hour more that day finding Tora again after that detour away from Sasuke.

At the end of one of these missions they came in to find Team Eight looking for a mission with Kiba who was complaining loudly about not getting a higher ranked mission. The Hokage sighed as Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi entered into the office, noticing Kakashi team he had a thought pop into his head.

"Kakashi I would like to know if you think your team is ready for a higher level mission." asked the Hokage, shocking most everyone in the room.

Kakashi who had been reading his book took a few moments to reply actually looking up this time, "… I am sure they are ready for a higher level mission Hokage-sama, but if I may ask what brought this on?"

"Team Eight here, as I am sure you heard on the way up here, wants a higher level mission. But as it is right now, I am not sure it would be such a good idea if it was just them. But if your team went along with them the extra power your team has would more than make up for their own," The Hokage explained leaving the Genin with a shocked look on their face though Naruto overcame it quickly realizing the Hokage just got away with calling Team Ten weak.

"As you wish Lord Hokage," said Kurenai who was almost as shocked as the Genin.

"This is a C-rank guard mission; you will be guarding a bridge builder. He had some things he needed to take care of before he came here. So that is why you will not be meeting him currently. But he will be at the Gate in about three hours," The Hokage said handing the mission folder over to Kakashi.

This got a nod from the Jonin who turned to their Genin and told them to be at the gate in three hours and pack for a month. Kurenai and Kakashi then left to find their client and let him know the mission was ready to go and who would be guard him. Naruto and Sakura showed up almost an hour early and found Kakashi waiting for them near the gate. This did seem out of character for Kakashi, but he had told them that if they were at anytime getting ready for a big mission he would never ever be late. When they asked him why, he only said that if a ninja is late to a mission in a war it could cost them a friends or even the war itself.

"So Naruto you think we are ready for this mission?" asked Sakura as they waited for the other team.

"Yep, I am after all going to be an amazing ninja that…!" his little rant was cut short as Sakura fist sent him flying.

"I ask if we were ready, not for some speech about you," Sakura said as Naruto merely shook his head as he got up dusting off his clothes.

"Oh come on Sakura I was having fun," Naruto said with a pout, "But if you want a real answer yes we are ready. Though with a punch like that I am not sure why you think you are not, you can after all destroy a tree with it if you want to"

Sakura only glared lightly at Naruto before smiling as she said, "Because I wanted to see what you thought about it."

Kakashi watched his team quietly, while reading his book. They had started talking and acting like this at the end of their second month of training and D rank missions. If he were to guess they fine got to being friends, though they were not close friends by any means, they were still friends and good ninja. Naruto and Sakura stopped their talk as Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Kurenai walked up. "Hey everyone on," yelled out Kiba, "Ready for your first C-rank mission?"

Both Sakura and Naruto nodded, as Naruto replied, "No need to yell Kiba we are all here."

"By the way where is Sasuke, I thought he was in your group?" asked Kiba taking a look about the gate area.

Both Sakura and Naruto got a weird look that Kiba was not quite sure what to think. Till Naruto actually answered the question, "He failed the Genin test completely, and Kakashi sensei here felt we would be a good support team."

"I guess that makes sense, but why are you here Sakura I know you were the weakest of all the students…" what Kiba was saying was cut off as Sakura moved in front of him and sent him flying in a nearby tree.

Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai had a look of shock on their face, though Shino hid it well, as Kurenai spoke up, "What have you been teaching them?"

Kakashi answered, not even looking away from his book, "Team work and chakra control, her strength she figured out by accident."

Kurenai looked more shock hearing this, "I would have never thought a Genin could do that."

It was then their client showed up, "Hello I am Tazuna the Bridge builder, I hope you are ready to get going."

He got a nodded from everyone and after that they quickly set off. Naruto took the point, while Kiba and Shino took the left and Sakura and Hinata took the right. Kakashi and Kurenai took the rear, while Tazuna was in the middle of this group.

After traveling a while they fell into groups more so to talk or listen to a talk. Naruto was silent just listening to the talking behind him while watching the road. Kiba talking with his dog Akamaru, while Shino was as quiet as Naruto, Kakashi just read his book replying every now and then to a question, lastly Kurenai, Hinata, and Sakura where talking with Tazuna about the places he had been. It was then that Naruto noticed a puddle on the road ahead of them, looking back at Kakashi who nodded at Naruto letting him know that he saw it too.

As the group passed by the puddle Kakashi and Kurenai fell back slowly, then without any warning they were surrounded by chains. These chains were contented to the gauntlet of two Chuunin who quickly pulled them it tight. The chain being sharpened cut clean through both Kakashi and Kurenai in one shot.

"Two down," One of the Chuunin said rushing towards the group with his partner.

Naruto and Sakura changed forward while, Kiba throw a few shuriken pinning the chain to a tree. It was not enough to keep the chain there for long, but with the two Genin moving in rapidly they detached it from their gauntlets to make better use of them. Naruto drew his sword, blocking the claws, then sending chakra through the sword he cut through the claws before bringing it back down in a slash across the Chuunin body. The Chuunin was forced to dodge back from this, but before he could react something came from the side knocking him into a tree.

Sakura fought the other Chuunin who forced her to dodge the first blow, but over extended himself letting her find an opening. She threw a punch right into his chest unknowingly ending the battle as she did indeed caught the ninja that Naruto had been fighting. This sent him flying into his partner and into a tree with enough to knock them both out. Naruto taking a few seconds to realize what just happened moved over and checked both of the down Ninja. Then from behind them, Kakashi and Kurenai appeared standing on two different tree branches.

"Good job everyone," Kakashi said jumping down by Shino and Hinata who were guarding Tazuna.

"Yes a very good job and I now see why Kakashi is very proud of his group. I must also say good job to you too." Kurenai said turning towards her team which smiled, "Though you did not fight, you did a good job of setting up a guard for our client."

Kakashi walked over to where the Chuunin and tied them up, "now let's see who they were after."

Then dragging them both away he woke them up and began his interrogation. After a full half an hour he came back over to the teams from out of the nearby woods.

"Well now it looks like we have some new problems." Everyone looked up at this while Tazuna seems to pale as Kakashi kept speaking, "It seems that those two were sent by their sensei to remove Tazuna here. The only other thing I could get out besides that, that was useful, was who their sensei was 'Zabuza Momochi, The Demon Hidden in the Mist.'" There was a gasp heard from Kurenai, Naruto and Sakura.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto, getting a nodded from Kakashi.

"Which means we need to know, why he is after you Tazuna?" Kakashi said giving Tazuna a very stern look with his one eye.

"Okay I give. This mission is not C-rank it is more likely A-rank but I could not pay for it. Also two people by the tower said if I could not pay the Hokage would not give me any help so I had to lie. They also said that a good team that would be able to help me was Team Seven which is why I am guessing you were chosen." Tazuna said answering some questions, "As for why that man is after my head it is most likely because he was hired by a man call Gato, he is a powerful shipping merchant. Gato wishes to control the entire Wave country, but since I am building this bridge it would make it impossible for him to complete that idea, since then we no longer need a boat to cross to the main land."

Sakura spoke up at this, "You mean the same man who runs 'Gato Freight and Shipping'?"

Tazuna nodded, "Yes, though the business looks completely fair and legal from the outside, it is actually a front to cover for illegal trades of goods and drugs. Or at least it is in recent years from what I understand."

"This is not good," Kakashi sighed, "Well it cannot be helped, though before we decide what to do I must ask. Who were these people that told you to lie to the Hokage?"

Tazuna shock his head, "I have no clue they did not give me their name, the clothes they were wearing was the only thing that stood out. One looked he might have been from a clan, as I saw a fan like the one near the Uchiha District on his clothes, the other person was a lady in an everyday wear but she had reddish pink hair like your student has."

At this Team 7 had a good guess who the people were, but did not say anything just yet. That and Sakura honestly hoped it was not true. Kakashi sighed this mission was indeed now an A-rank mission, and with that knowledge this meant by code, that he should turn back right now. But the very thought of turning back like this left a very bad taste in his mouth. Looking around the group he decided that this matter needed to be voted on to see if he would have enough people to help protect the man.

"Normally when something like this happens I would order this group to turn around. As it is I feel we can take on Zabuza, and free a country," Kakashi said, "So I will leave it to a vote on if we go or head back."

Everyone was quiet, Naruto and Sakura looked at Kakashi then at each other before nodding and speaking, "We will both go and help Tazuna." Said Naruto and Sakura at the same time with a look of determination set on their faces.

Kurenai looked at around at her team before taking them off to the side. After a few moments of talk they came back over, Kurenai spoke for her team, "We will also go and help Tazuna."

Tazuna gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you. Thank you very much. If it helps let the Hokage know once this is all done I will gladly pay the full amount and open up trade agreements with the Leaf Village."

Kakashi nodded, "Also know that these people that spoke to you are wrong, the Hokage would have just asked you to pay for the normal mission once you had the money. As it is I think the normal pay for an A-rank mission and willingness to trade with the leaf would be enough."

Tazuna nodded with a smile of relief on his face, "That would be great, but we should get moving soon if we want to reach the coast by night fall tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded before summoning a small dog and had it take a scroll to the Hokage letting them know what was going to on, and also have someone come and pick up the two Chuunin. Not long later they moved out at a good pace planning on making it to the border. Indeed they did reach the sea by the end of the next day much to everyone happiness.

The next day they sat waiting by the water's edge for the boat to take them to the islands. As since currently there was no way across. Tazuna assured them the boat would be around about midmorning no sooner or later. That way they could travel across to the island while the mist was at its peak.

They all nodded and sat down to have wait and have an early lunch, during lunch Sakura finally decided to ask something that had been bugging her for a while now. Looking over at Naruto she asked, "Hey Naruto can I ask you what Kakashi meant by summons from our training? I never had a chance to ask before now, but with the time we have now and since I finally remembered, I thought I ask."

At this question everyone went quiet, and Kakashi, Naruto, and Kurenai went very still. Naruto looked at Sakura carefully, "My summons, are not something I like to talk much about at all at least among a large group."

Sakura noticed his unease but could not leave it alone now that is was at the front of her mind again, "Why not?"

Naruto was spared answering as Kakashi spoke up, "Sakura what you are prying at is not something to be taken lightly. It involves secrets of the Hidden Leaf."

"How is that Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Because," Naruto spoke this time quietly, "There are S-rank secrets that deal with me. Most of which if told to you by anyone outside myself or the Hokage can mark that person for down for a quick death."

The other Genin and Tazuna all looked at Naruto in shock and surprise. It was not often that one heard about S-ranked secrets, let alone knew a person directly involved in them. Kiba then spoke up, "Why should they not be told to us, I doubt it could affect how we see you."

Naruto looked at them carefully, Shino would probably understand the best followed by Hinata, he was not sure about Kiba or Sakura. As for Tazuna he would probably not care either way other than being more careful. Looking at Kakashi for help he found his face was rather unreadable. "You would not say that if you truly knew."

Naruto looked around again then hearing his sis speaking to him through the mental link, "Tell them Naruto."

"But why? What happens if they hate me?" asked Naruto.

"Then they are not your real friends, but if you want I can come out and tell them what really happened," Benihime replied kindly.

"If you are sure," Naruto though quietly.

"I am sure and Toothless, Spyro and blackly here…"

"HEY THE NAME IS CYNDER FOXY!" yelled Cynder.

"All agree," Said Benihime continuing acting as if she had NOT heard Cynder's yells.

Naruto sighed quietly before getting up and walking to the shore line a little away from the group, "Okay I will tell and show you. First I need to know, do each of you know about the attack on the village by Kyuubi no Yoko."

He got a nodded from everyone, "Well it is taught to everyone that could not remember that the 4th Hokage defeated it in battle, by the use of a jutsu to that cost his life. This is true but there is something that was left out, for you see a creature like Kyuubi could not be killed by any mere human. It does not matter how powerful he or she was or the jutsu they can used. So since the 4th could not kill Kyuubi he did the only other thing he could do. He sealed it into a young child with the help of a jutsu that summons the Shinigami."

There was gasps heard as the Genin and Tazuna heard this fact, when Shino spoke up, "That baby was you wasn't it."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I had Kyuubi sealed into me not long after birth. Now before you ask why I am telling you this when I was going to tell you about my summons. It is because my summons comes from within the seal that Kyuubi is sealed in. The Shinigami, for reasons only he knows, decided to give me some help and sealed in three other beings, from two other worlds, into me."

The Genin just stared at him in complete shock, while Tazuna was trying to make sense of this all as Naruto continued, "These four beings are the summons that Sakura asked me about. I found out about them at a very young age, and become close friends with of them three them since, why the other is like a sister to me."

Sakura then realized something, "And one of them became your sword, that is why no one can use it but you."

Naruto nodded with a slight smile, "Yes, one of them had their powers moved to my sword, but that is a story for another time."

Shino and Kiba could only stare in shock, Hinata and Tazuna did not look shock but instead had a look respect on their faces. Sakura on the other hand had had a look of utmost shame on her face as she spoke, "I am so sorry I never knew, I always wondered why mom said to keep away from you, and now I can see she is wrong. Can you please forgive me."

Naruto nodded, "Yes I can Sakura."

Sakura smiled and drew him into a hug, "thank you."

Shino spoke for Team Eight and Tazuna when he said, "We can understand why you would not want to tell us. This is indeed something most people never ever find out about. But this does not change how we view you, you are still our friend."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks you everyone, but as I said I am going to show you something I will not go back on my word there."

Then while focusing his chakra he took the sheath of his sword from his side and tap it on the ground. Plumes of smoke around Naruto the size of a house appeared hiding him from view as he summoned for the first time that day. Slowly it lifted revealing three dragons. The first body was pure black; his eye stared around the group almost smirking as he looked at them. He was bigger than the other dragons, his wings looked like some kite wings that Sakura had seen, and the tail looked a lot like an arrow. The next Dragon body was black except for her under body and the membrane of her wings which was red she had white horns. The last was purple colors body with a golden underbody with, his wings and horns were also golden in color. Both these dragon stood taller than the first but where smaller in size.

Naruto pointed at each one in turn, "These are my closes friend, though we view each other as family. So let me introduce Toothless, Cynder and Spyro."

The Genin looked at each three dragons as they moved their bowed heads slightly as Naruto said each of their names, "And it seems I forgot to bring out sis."

Naruto jumped high off Toothless' back and as chakra swelled around him before he slammed his hands into the ground causing smoke to appear around him once again hiding him from view.

A voice thundered out as the smoke seemed to be blown away revealing a house sized nine tailed fox, "Ahh once again you have summoned me and with treats to eat."

Kurenai looked shock while Kakashi seemed to be trying to not laugh at what Benihime had said, the Genin looked deathly afraid while Tazuna had pasted out. All the Genin would probably had fainted, had Naruto not jumped up and brought his foot down hard sending Kyuubi's head into the ground, all the while yelling at her for scaring his friends. There was another poof of smoke this time revealing a girl that looked much like Naruto, almost his twin groaning as she got up saying, "Oh come on Naruto I want to have some fun."

"Nope you can have fun later but not scaring people so needlessly on a mission," Naruto said pointing to Tazuna, the girl only pouted. Everyone present other than Kakashi and Naruto could not help but stare in complete shock. Naruto then turned to the Genin, "And now I will introduce you to my sis, Benihime or more common known as Kyuubi no Yoko."

When none of the Genin spoke Benihime broke out giggling, "I think you broke them Naruto."

"So you are really Kyuubi?" asked Kurenai asked after about a minute.

Benihime nodded, "Yep."

Kurenai could not believe her eyes, the demon that had attack the village. The destruction she herself had seen and been unable to stop, the cause was standing her right in front of her, "Why did you attack the village?"

Benihime looked at her, "That is not something I like to talk about it. But if you wish to know ask the Hokage and tell him I sent you."

By this point the Genin had gotten over their shock and Tazuna woke up from his faint. They started to talk to the different dragons or Naruto's sis, Benihime. They found them all very neat and continue to talk with them until the boat showed. Hinata would also casted looks at Benihime since she seemed very like someone she knew, while others realized this was the girl they had seen Naruto with at times. When the boat showed up Naruto had them all return to the seal, since he knew there was no way they could transport them all in it. The man in the boat looked at the group, "I cannot take all of you the boat is not big enough."

Kakashi looked at the boat man, "How many can you take?"

"All but two of you, I have to be able to make enough speed while still not making too much noise or else we might be seen or caught," he said after a few moments of thought looking at the group.

"I see, Naruto can you summon Toothless and have him take you and one or two others over. Then meet up with us once we come to the other side," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, "Yes I can do that, but I can only go with one other person safely. Sakura would you like to travel with me?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "that would be fun."

Kakashi nodded as everyone got into the boat and took off into the mist. Naruto then summoned Toothless out and got onto Toothless and then helped Sakura up. Then next he showed her how to stay on Toothless correctly, so she would not fall off while Toothless flew through the air. It was not long after this they saw the island ahead of them. They spotted a place that they could land safely but since the boat was neither near the island nor the mist that seemed to be covering the whole area yet, they continued onwards over the Island to get a good view of it for later.

Coming back towards the landing point Naruto noticed for the first time the huge bridge. The mist had moved enough for them to see. Naruto pointed out to Sakura, who could not help but stare in shock at the sheer size of it. They swooped down semi low over it and soon found the boat much closer to the land. Toothless moved off to the side and soon touched down. Naruto got off and helped Sakura off they then ran over to meet the boat at the place it was headed.

Naruto looked down the shore to where the bridge met the land, "That is one large bridge; it is surprising they could even afford a C-rank Mission. I bet the bridge is costing a ton to build."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "that is very likely. So you think we are ready to face on someone like Zabuza yet?"

"I can honestly say no. At least not without help or some major form of surprise," Naruto answered honestly.

"I figured as much, and if I were to guess your summons also are part of your reason for going on," Sakura said and asked.

"No they were not in that factoring. While they could probably take on a Jonin or even a Anbu ranked ninja in a fight. It is not a course I normally want to take," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"With the skills and power they hold that bridge could be leveled if they were not careful," Naruto said glancing at Sakura.

"I knew they were strong, but not that strong!" Sakura said looking a little stunned.

Naruto nodded watching for the boat, "Yeah but then again things can are not always as they seem."

"What about Kyuubi, does she ever fight?" Sakura asked after a few second of thought.

"Call her Benihime, and no she does not fight normally. If she did it would have to be in her fox form. But for her to be really of any use in a big fight were she would not be able to avoid being hit, she has to be at her full power. And summoning her like that takes a rather good deal of chakra out of me. Summoning her out for a fight is an all or nothing move for me," Naruto answered.

"But you summoned out her before now without a problem," Sakura said slightly confused.

"Yes but summoning her like that, was not the full summon. She was summoned in Shadow Clone form, rather than with her true body," Naruto said explaining.

Sakura did not reply as they fell quiet thinking about what Naruto had said. As the boat came to shore a few moments later Sakura went over and started talking with Kakashi. Kakashi looked over at Naruto who shrugged then nodded, letting Kakashi know it was okay to talk about what Naruto had shown and said so far today. They continued down the road to Tazuna's house with Kurenai switching with Sakura on their places. They had walked about half way there when Naruto hand shot out throwing a double sided kunai into a bush. Sakura went to check were it landed. What she found though was a rabbit, and the kunai was right above it head stuck in a tree.

Kiba laughed out, "A little jumpy Naruto, all you caught was a rabbit."

Kurenai, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were not paying attention at they looked at the rabbit. It was white and white rabbit are only seen in the winter, and since it was summer time that meant this one had to been living in doors. Naruto looked at Kakashi who nodded, they were being watched. Naruto quickly went over and grabbed the kunai seeing it undamaged put it away looking at the rabbit that was now in Sakura's arms.

Kiba was not liking the fact no one was listening to him, "Hey come on, doesn't anyone but me think this is funny?"

"Quiet Kiba," Kurenai said, "Look at the colors of the rabbit and tell me what is wrong."

Kiba looked at the rabbit carefully and realized what was indeed wrong, "It is white and since it is summer that means that was raised in a house."

Kakashi again nodded as he signed them to keep moving forward. It was from that point that everyone was on high alert. In a bush back the road a hundred feet or so a Jonin was felt he could let out his breath, as the group walked away. He was glad he had his partner's pet set up to replace himself with if need be. It would not do for him to be killed by an unnamed Genin of all people! Carefully he started to follow the group again till they came by a lake at which time he decide to make his move.

Everyone was at this point was still on high alert and very quiet. Even if Tazuna could feel the need to be clear headed and made sure to not to touch his drink as they moved. Then Naruto felt the chakra he sensed from before but this time the owner was not bothering to hide it. Kakashi then yelled out for everyone to duck down. Sakura was grabbed by Kakashi pulling her down, both Kiba and Shino ducked down, and Tazuna and Hinata were dragged down by Kurenai. Looking up in time they noticed a huge sword fly over their heads. Naruto on other hand had not ducked, but instead had jumped up and over the sword, then grabbing the handle of it before landing with the sword in his hands.

"Well kid you got some guts but I still need that," a voice was heard as everyone got up. A large figure appeared before Naruto, and before Naruto could react he was sent flying by a kick from his side. With the force of the kick Naruto had to let go of the large sword. The person who kicked Naruto grabbed the large sword and jumping out of the way of Kakashi's kunai and landed by a tree.

Naruto looked up as he landed on side of a tree and then jumped to the front of the group again, "So you finally decide to show up Zabuza Momochi."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"It seems that you are smart bunch of kids, and I can see why the Mist Brothers were defeated now. With Kakashi the Copy Ninja and Kurenai the Illusion of the Leaves in this group the old man there must have paid very well." Zabuza said with smirked on his face, though this was hard to tell since the bottom half was covered by a mask made of white straps of clothe. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and black ninja pants, and his ninja head band on the top of his head and had a slash through it symbol. He was standing holding his sword, which was almost as tall as him in hand.

Kakashi looked at the rouge ninja carefully, "I am only going to ask once. Why you are here and if we can settle this without a fight? Though I am pretty sure I can guess your answers."

"Well I am here for the bridge builder, since the man who is paying me wants him dead. So I guess that means we have to fight, since I doubt you would just willingly give him too me."

Kakashi nodded, "Your right I will not let him come to harm."

"No surprise, but that does not matter. I was hoping to have a good fight anyways since my sword has been thirsty for blood," Zabuza said with a blood thirsty look in his eyes, then without warning he disappeared along with his giant cleaver of a sword.

Naruto brought out his sword quickly enough to block Zabuza's attack even though he nearly slid back more than a few feet. Naruto struggled to keep Zabuza back but he did not have to hold him for long. Kakashi seeing Naruto in big trouble came to help sending Zabuza skidding back with a kick. Zabuza deciding it would not be best to stay close used what was left of the momentum from the kick to leap and landed on the nearby lake.

"It seems I will have to take you seriously," Zabuza said, "Since that kid of yours has stopped my blade twice now."

His hands were able to be seen as he called out his next move, "Hidden Mist jutsu. With this jutsu, I will kill you all."

The water Zabuza was standing on seems to swirl around him formed an every thickening mist. Then without warning or reason the air seemed to be filled with mist making it hard for even the group to fully see each other.

"Everyone around Tazuna now, Naruto and I will fight Zabuza." At once the other Genin moved to guard Tazuna. Sakura in front, Kiba on Tazuna left and Shino on Tazuna right, Kurenai stood with Hinata at the rear of the group ready to give support. Naruto moved into a sword stance and closed his eyes sensing for Zabuza. Kakashi on the other hand pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan eye. Naruto opened his eye up and smirked, looking around he nodded back at the group.

Kakashi started moving closer to the group, when they heard Zabuza voice all around them, "there are 8 places on the body that can kill a person if cut, so you tell me which should I aim for."

Zabuza voice carried with it killer intent that affected all the Genin from Team Eight while Team Seven was for the most part unaffected. Naruto because of his past and Sakura was used to it thanks to the fact Anko had sent giant snakes after her nearly every day she trained. Team Eight on the other hand was seeing their own deaths by Zabuza play through their mind, until their sensei Kurenai assured them that nothing would happen while she was there.

Then without warning Naruto moved and ducking under Zabuza sword as it was swung over him, Zabuza then disappeared into the mist and appeared in the middle of the group. Tazuna and all the Genin stared at the rouge ninja in shock and fear thinking their life would end right then. They had forgotten both Kurenai and Kakashi. With a fast set of pushes Kakashi sent Shino, Kiba, and Sakura away from Zabuza then before he pulled out a kunai and hit Zabuza in the heart. Kurenai on the other hand grabbed both Hinata and Tazuna away from the swordsman and got ready to cased a Genjutsu if need be.

"You think this will stop me," asked Zabuza smirked before he burst into water.

'A Water Clone,' thought Kakashi looking at the puddle.

Kiba then yelled out, "Behind you Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi barely started to turn around when Zabuza's giant sword passed through him, but water instead of blood went flying out of his body. As Kakashi's water clone fell apart another Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza holding a Kunai to his neck.

"Give it up Zabuza," Kakashi said still holding the Kunai.

"Very nice Kakashi, you are indeed worth the rank they gave you, you copied my moves even with this mist. But you are not the only one who is worthy of the rank they were given," then without warning Zabuza made to move but Kakashi stopped him by removing Zabuza head. Only for Zabuza to burst into water, another Zabuza appeared behind at this point swinging the sword. Kakashi barely had time to duck as the sword passed over his head. The sword kept moving and dug into the ground allowing Zabuza to kick Kakashi away, and sending him flying into the nearby lake. Zabuza moved to take out Kakashi but was forced to dodge by Naruto when a sword shot through where he was going to be.

"You really should not forget about me," Naruto said staring at the swordsman, "I might take your head off."

"Really kid I doubt you could really contend with me, even if you stopped my sword twice," Zabuza said looking at Naruto.

"Oh I am sure I can, though you know you seem to have forgotten something again," Naruto said before he got into a sword stance.

"Oh what is that," asked Zabuza getting ready to cut this arrogant kid into six different pieces, and got into a stance too like Naruto.

"He is not your only opponent Zabuza," Kakashi said appearing behind the Zabuza again holding a Kunai to his neck and one to his heart, while a clone held onto his sword arm, "Now Naruto."

After Kakashi yelled out Naruto shot forward fast as most Jonin with his sword set to pierce Zabuza heart for a quick death. But before Naruto could strike he was forced to dodge out to of the way as some Senbon shot out of a tree. Naruto looked up into the tree but did not see anything right away. He looked back over at Kakashi when he heard a grunt and a thud and saw Kakashi out cold on the ground. While Zabuza and another ninja, who had a blue robe and a white Anbu mask on, stand over him.

Naruto knew he did not have a lot of time shot forward calling out as he did so, "Spirit of the Thunder Speak, Night Fury."

The masked ninja and Zabuza were forced to dodge as for a second a ball of fire seem to cover Naruto. As Naruto came to a stop on a nearby tree he turned around before settling into a new stance, his sword was also different than before looking much more like dagger now. Blue flames seem to surround the blade before Naruto disappeared from the Genin sight.

Zabuza jumped away, pulling the other ninja away too as they retreated into the trees. This was good for them as not a second later the place they had been standing was covered by blue lighting like flames. It only took a second for them to realize these were the same flames had covered the blade itself.

Neither Zabuza nor the other ninja were given a lot of time to think after this, as Naruto moved around them forcing both of them to dodge from his seemingly nonstop attacks. It had been a little while later that they had been dodging the attacks retreating deeper into the trees, but then without warning or reason the attacks stopped. Both ninja paused for a little bit too catch their breath as Zabuza looked around for any sign of the young sword wielding/fireball throwing ninja.

The masked ninja came up next to Zabuza and spoke quietly in a slight female voice, "We need to pull back or else we will lose…" The female masked ninja, would have said more but at the point a sword pierced through Zabuza chest just missing the vital organs. The masked ninja had to move quickly or Zabuza would be killed. So she pushing Zabuza off the blade she swung her hand causing the mist to form into a small wall of water forcing their attacker back before disappearing in a swirl of water.

Naruto looked slightly annoyed as the two disappeared, drawing his chakra in and forcing it to settled down his sword to return to it katana form. Without a way to follow the two he went back towards his team. He found them getting ready to move out, while Kakashi was okay and had his eye covered again. He waved at them, only for Kakashi to get into a stance and block his path.

Kakashi then asked, "What is your nickname for the Hokage."

"Jiji-sama," Naruto answered, causing Kiba, Shino and Kurenai to face fault hearing this.

"Okay your Naruto," Kakashi said before beckoning him over.

Naruto walked over only for his head to hit the ground as Sakura yelled at him, "BAKA, why did you run off like that?! You could have been killed."

Naruto slowly got off the ground and brushed himself off looking rather unaffected, "It was the only choice or else they would have killed Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded coming over, "Also I have enough faith in him to live though that, by the way what happened to Zabuza and that masked ninja."

"They were being forced retreat completely because they did not have a way to counter my attacks. That and when they held fire for a few seconds I made a killing strike but he might still live if that ninja has any medical skills. The other ninja then took Zabuza's body off my blade in a second and fled." Naruto explained as he slowly clean his sword of the little blood left on it, before he put it away in the sheath on his back.

Kakashi and Kurenai nodded as Kurenai spoke to the group, "This is good, with luck Zabuza will have been killed, or at least out of commission for a while. We can hopefully get in some training before any more fights happen."

"In the mean time let's get to my house and get rested up," Tazuna said slowly leading the way onwards to his house.

The others followed with Kakashi walking by Tazuna just in case there was another attack, they kept their eyes out for anything that might be following them. All the while though Sakura was talking to Naruto about his sword and what it could do, or at least what he was willing to tell her. It was thankfully not even a half an hour later that they got to Tazuna house. As they came closer to the house a women about twenty years of age with black hair, wearing pink shirt with red cuffs and neck with a long blue skirt came out of the house and ran over to them.

"Dad! it is about time you got back," the women yelled coming up and hugging Tazuna, "everyone was so worried you would not make it back."

"Well I did make it back thanks to the Ninja that I had hired, which I might add are very powerful," Tazuna said to the lady which caused Kiba to try and look big and powerful, only to be hit in the head by Sakura knocking him to the ground. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura of Team Seven. And Team Eight with Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, and Kiba." He pointed to each of them as he spoke their names.

"It is nice to meet you all, I am Tsunami," said the now named Tsunami, "I am this drunken old man's only daughter, and your cook until you leave here. Now let's go inside I have been working on dinner."

"I AM NOT AN OLD DRUNKEN MAN! Let me tell you I have not drunk anything, at all, over the last few days." Tazuna yelled at her before he staked towards the house, though if they could see his face they would be able to him smiling.

"Yes you are even if you will never admit it," Tsunami called back before beckoning to the other to come in and have some dinner. The meal that Tsunami served was very good, though it was not hard to tell she did not have a lot to work with. They noticed a spot at the table was left open with an empty plate. When Kiba asked about it they found out it was set for Tsunami son, who had a habit of camping outside and eating cooked fish. Once they had finished their meals, they all thanked her before setting off to set up their rooms to rest for the night.

Naruto made some Shadow Clones that would watch over the house for the night. Kakashi thanked him for this before telling them all that they would be training for the fight that was likely to come soon. Rather than complain they all went to bed or cots that they were sleeping on for that night, and fell asleep thinking about the training and the battles to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A New Chance

Kurenai and Kakashi over the next week held nothing back when they started training their teams, even having them face off against each other. Soon to Team Eight's dread as they came to realize just how powerful Kakashi's two students had become. Or Kakashi had his team come at him and fight him, like during the bell test, afterwards he would tell them what they still needed to work on and set them to it. Kurenai on the other hand had her students work on chakra control and their respective family Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Most days both teams, Kakashi's less so because Naruto would continue training a little after dinner, would come back to the house very tired and worn out from the training, and only had enough energy left to eat before going to their beds and falling to sleep.

Though this did not mean Tazuna was left unprotected, Kakashi and Naruto both supplied clones which watched over the family. Most of the time when Tazuna was at the bridge at least ten of Naruto's clones and one of Kakashi were standing watch at all times. Then during the night Naruto had twenty clones watching all around the house to make sure no one got within fifty feet of the house.

At the end of the second day there they had met Tsunami's son Inari. He seemed to have a very emotional past that he kept very quiet about though. Tazuna explained that Inari had lost the father figure in his life to Gato. Naruto hearing this said he was going to talk to Inari and see if he could do something to help. Then leave the room he went to find the young kid. The next day Inari came in less sad then the day before and seemed to have more hopeful as well.

At the end of the first week their Kakashi and Kurenai said they had finished their training, and anymore would have to be done on their own time. The reason they gave was that if Zabuza was still alive if he had a good medic, would be able to fight soon. Also if they kept training hard like they were then they would be of no real use if Zabuza showed up. With this in mind they set about guarded the bridge or resting.

On the other hand, Naruto, for the next three days kept training even harder than before. He was working on mastering his sword to the point he could face Zabuza in battle alone if need be. That and he felt he was about to reach a new level with his sword beyond the normal sealed and unsealed states. No one, not even Naruto had an idea why he felt there was something beyond what he could already do but still he felt like there was. Benihime agreed with him while the dragons were trying to figure out what this next form would be if it was real.

At the end of the third day after he finished own training he went over and sat down by a tree to rest, when he heard someone come closer. The quickly he used his skills of sensing to try and feel who it was. But for some reason the chakra was a rather small amount even if he had felt it before. It was not until the person entered into view did Naruto finally place who the chakra belonged to, it was that ninja that help Zabuza.

Naruto looked at the she entered into the clearing, she had black hair and a blue shirt like dress and white pants in her arm was a basket which she seemed to be using to hold herbs she had picked. Naruto, thanks to his enhanced sense, could her humming softly to herself. The girl slowly made her way across the clearing and stop to pick an herb here or there. As she crossed the half way across the clearing she noticed Naruto for the first time. She was glad she had brought at least a few of her senbon with her in case she had some troubles. Carefully she moved over to him, since it looked like he was asleep.

'If I kill this ninja that means Zabuza-sama will have a better chance to live and complete the mission,' She thought drawing a senbon out of her shirt sleeve, but before she could do anything the young boy spoke.

"So if I may ask, Zabuza, how is he feeling after I almost killed him? And before you say you don't know him you have the same chakra as the person that attacked us before and your ready to attack me right now," The boy said opening his eyes again and looking at her.

"He is doing okay no thanks to you," she said with a glare, "and because of this I now have to kill you."

Naruto could see in her eyes though she loathed the very thought of killing anyone, "As you wish. But before we start let me make this idea of fighting a little harder for you. Since if I were to injure you at all Zabuza is going to have a much harder time healing."

The girl hesitated at this looking rather unsure of herself. Naruto smiled lightly and yawned getting up glad that his bluff had worked this well as he drew his sword, "Now tell me again are you really willing to fight me? Because if not then keep picking those herbs and leave me in peace."

Again she hesitated not sure if fighting would be better or worse in helping Zabuza. Finally she decided, "Fine we will not fight if you do not attack then I will not attack you."

"As you wish," Naruto said putting his sword back into the sheath. "If you want I can help you?"

The girl looked a little shocked at this but nodded, "Sure, though if I may ask why are you helping me, I am your enemy after all?"

"Because enemies can be friends off the battle field, by the way my name is Naruto," Naruto said smiling.

"You have a weird way of looking at things Naruto, and my name is Haku," the now named Haku said shaking her head as she put away her senbon.

"All of my teachers have all said this at one point or time, so what are you picking?" asked Naruto, slowly coming over to Haku as she put the senbon away.

"Herbs to stop some of the pain Zabuza-sama is feeling, the stab you gave him is healing okay. But it still pains him enough that he cannot move very well just yet," Haku said with a glare at Naruto before she knelt down and picked some leaves from a small flower.

"I see well at least I did not kill him. If he is doing so well then maybe I can have another battle with him," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Why would you want another battle with him?" Haku asked turning and looking at Naruto.

"Because there are very few times in a ninja's life when we can have something we want. One of those things for me is to fighting great swordsmen." Naruto said walking over to her and help her pick some of the same herbs she was. She tensed a little bit but in the end he helped her a lot. After a little bit talking they started talking about their past and their friends and family, it turned out they were a lot more alike than each other first thought.

"It has been nice meeting you Naruto, but I have to be heading back to see Zabuza-sama now so you can have that fight you wish." Haku said with a kind smile, covering the herbs in her bag with a cloth as she turned to leave.

But as she left Naruto spoke again, "As much as I would like that wish, I am still a ninja with a job."

Haku blinked and turned towards Naruto worried and reached for her Senbon but did not see him. Sensing Naruto chakra behind her, she realized what was happening to late. Naruto gave a swift chop to her neck knocking her out from the blow, "Sorry Haku, but I cannot let you head back to Zabuza yet."

Naruto caught her and her basket as she fell unconscious and then making a clone he and the clone went back to the house, one carrying the basket full of herbs the other carrying Haku. As they entered into the house they found Team Eight, Kakashi, Sakura, and the family sitting down for dinner. Kakashi and Sakura were the first to noticed Naruto and the girl in his arms.

"Naruto who is that girl and why is she unconscious," asked Sakura, causing everyone to look at Naruto.

Before anyone else could ask anything past this Naruto spoke, "Kakashi, Kurenai could you come with me upstairs and I will explain."

"Okay," Kakashi and Kurenai said looking at Naruto with a curious look. They followed him upstairs leaving the other people in the room wondering what was going on. Naruto sat the girl down on a bed and put some chakra wire round her arms and legs tying her up.

"So what is this about Naruto," asked Kakashi looking as Naruto tied the girl up.

"This is Haku; she is the ninja that is working with Zabuza. After I had finished my training I sat down for a little bit resting. Then she came into the clearing and we almost started to fight, after I pointed out who she was. But we were able to avoid a fight since it would not help Zabuza if she was beaten. After a little bit of talking and me helping her pick herbs, she decided to leave and return to Zabuza. At this time I decided to act and knocked her out and brought her back here." Naruto said explaining everything carefully, but not saying anything about the fact he wished they could be friends.

"I see you did very good Naruto, do you think she will be of any use to us?" Kakashi said looking at the girl with a questioning look.

"Yes at the very least we will have information on Zabuza and more importantly Gato," Naruto said.

"If we do this right, we could remove Gato or Zabuza from the picture. And finish the most dangerous part of the mission before it is over," Kurenai said after a little thought.

"Yes, though if we remove anyone from the picture it should be Gato if we were to remove Zabuza, Gato will probably just hire another rouge ninja to replace him." Kakashi said with a thoughtful look in his only visible eye.

"Or worse he could change his plans and try and blow up the bridge or something like that." Naruto said. After Cynder stated that is what she would do if faced with a problem like Gato had.

"Yes taking out Gato is the best idea we have, but the only problem is that we don't know where he is. Who wants to take on making Haku her give us the location?" Kakashi stated then asked looking at Kurenai and Naruto.

"I will Kakashi sensei, she may not be willing to trust me much, but I think I can use her loyalty towards Zabuza to help us out," Naruto said after a few seconds of thought.

"How so?" asked Kurenai.

"If I can convince her that if helping us will keep Zabuza alive, then I am sure she will give us what we need," Naruto said casting a quick glance over at Haku which neither of the Jonin missed.

Kakashi wondering what made Naruto glance at her like a friend for a few seconds, but for now he decided to keep quiet. "Very well Naruto just make sure anything you do you don't regret."

"Yes Kakashi sensei, I will start as soon as she wakes up. Can you bring some food for me, that way I can make sure I am the only one around when she wakes up, also could you bring some food for her? She might be more willing to listen if we are kind with her too," Naruto said adding the last part after a few seconds.

"As you wish Naruto," Kakashi said as Kurenai left the room. But once Kurenai had left he turned to Naruto again and asked, "Naruto I need to know why you are acting like this with an enemy."

Naruto was quiet for a little bit then spoke, "She is a lot like me, in how her past is. If we had met under different times I wish we could have been friends. We might still be able to depend on what happens. If I can get this to work right I could get her and Zabuza to come back with us to the Leaf Village and I am sure Jiji-sama can pull some strings and get them in."

Naruto words hit home a little bit for Kakashi, and the increase in the Village power was also a good point, "Alright, just make sure you do not let your feelings cloud your judgment on this matter to much. If they do I will remove you from question her and take it over myself."

"Yes Sir Kakashi Sensei," Naruto said meeting Kakashi lone eye.

"Good and good luck Naruto I hope this works out," Kakashi said leaving the room.

Kurenai came back not long later with some cooked rice for Naruto and Haku. She looked over at Haku then Naruto, "Me and Kakashi are taking care of the other Genin downstairs so you will not be bugged while talking with her."

Kurenai took one last look at the still unconscious Haku then left, as she left she closed the door a little hard which caused Haku to stir and wake. Haku woke up fast as her mind recalled what happened right before she was knocked out. Looking around she noticed she was in a room with wooden walls, a door on one side, and a window on the other. There were two beds and one cot, which she was tied to, and on one of the beds sat Naruto looking at her. She could not be help but be mad at the boy even if he was a ninja, and the look he was given her was one of being sorry.

"Nice to see your awake, Haku sorry about the knocking you out back there," Naruto said as his face became completely unreadable.

"Where am I, and what do you want," Haku asked glaring at him.

"At Tazuna house and to make a deal if possible," Naruto stated.

"Okay what is the deal, and do I have a choice in it?" Haku asked semi annoyed.

"Simply Option 1 you get Zabuza to stop attacking Tazuna and we will help you and Zabuza get a spot in the leaf village were you will not be chased. Option 2 you decide against getting Zabuza to help us and remain here while we go and fight him and most likely kill him. Option 3 you agree but help Zabuza fight us and get killed with him. So unless you us help stop Zabuza in some forms, from attacking Tazuna, Zabuza and most likely you will die." Naruto said slowly and clearly so Haku would not miss anything.

Haku was quiet for a while before she spoke again, "Can I make an Option 4?" Naruto nodded motioning for her to continue. "If you and I were to head back to where Zabuza is you can help me convince him to join you."

"Yes that sounds like an idea, but if we go Kakashi, my Jonin Sensei, will be coming with us," Naruto said without needing to state a reason.

"Fine I guess I can agree to that," Haku said not really in any position to argue.

"Good, oh Kakashi did you hear all that," Naruto said calling out the window smiling.

"He was listening to us all this time," ask Haku in a little shock?

"Yep though his hiding skills are not good enough to stop me from sensing him after he has been sitting out there for almost an hour," Naruto stated as Kakashi came in through the window.

"Well hello to you both, and yes I heard everything. If you wish we can go tomorrow and see what Zabuza says but I will leave that up to you. Oh and Naruto don't do anything I would not do while watching her" With that Kakashi left the room and went down stairs leaving the two young kids alone.

"He is weird," Haku stated after the one eye Jonin had left.

"Yes he is, but he is one powerful ninja," Naruto said before he got up and cut the wire the bond Haku's hands, but left her feet tied.

"Um thanks but why did you do that? How do you know I am not going to attack or something?" Haku asked, looking down at her hands, moving them freely, though the wire was still wrapped tightly around her ankles. Naruto in the mean time hand gotten up and was moving to by the door and grabbing something.

"Because I have taken your senbon and if you try to use chakra it will only make the wires harder, the use of chakra on them makes them stronger. Also it means you can feed yourself," he paused as he moved to hand her a bowl full of rice, "unless you want me to feed you that is."

"No I will feed myself," she said taking the bowl that he was offering, "Thanks."

"Welcome," Naruto said before sitting back. They descended into silence as they ate quietly thinking to themselves, or in Naruto case talking to those sealed into him.

After a little bit Haku decide to say something, and setting down her now empty bowl spoke. "Naruto, I would like to thank you a little bit. You have shown me a lot of kindness and have given me and Zabuza-sama and chance to live when most would have shown a lot less."

Naruto who had finished eating already and was now staring out a window turned towards her and spoke, "It is nothing Haku; I would rather not hurt anyone and will avoid killing at all cost if possible. Also with this mission if I had not done something it was likely someone was going to die on both our sides. With the odds the way they were, you would have been on the losing side of the battle. Also in the short time I met you… well I finding myself wanting to be your friend."

Haku could not think of a way to reply to that. All her life she had wanted a friend, but never been able to have one, once she had been found by Zabuza she never had a chance either. But now she had a chance of having one. She looked over at Naruto and decided, for the first time since she had met Zabuza, she would open her heart to someone again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Battle at the Bridge

The day after Naruto made the deal, he and Kakashi left with Haku to see Zabuza, leaving Sakura to guard Tazuna. Kurenai's team, were now split up with Kiba going with Sakura while Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata stayed and watched over the house. The day for once was cloudless and the sun was shinnying bright, though this did not help Naruto feel any better as that meant it would be harder for them to sneak in to see Zabuza.

As they got closer to the place Zabuza was staying the tree started growing closer and closer together meaning there was enough shadows for Naruto and Kakashi to easy hide in. Haku did not have to worry about hiding if someone was looking around as she was normally out and about getting herbs and just laying around in a tree. After about 10 minutes they came to a large tree house like building, it was a large sphere shaped house held up by 4 different trees. A staircase was at the bottom and led up into the large building, Naruto figured it could hold most of Gato thugs and other hired men if the need called for it. At the trees about 100 feet away for the building Haku stopped, and Naruto and Kakashi landed next to her one the tree limb she was stand on.

"Is something wrong Haku?" asked Naruto looking around for guards.

"Yes normally there are some guards posted all around here but I cannot see any at all." Haku answered looking very worried about something.

Naruto started to focus for a few seconds and started sense for people using their chakra as a marker. Sensing only one person nearby, he spoke, "I can only sense one person with chakra though from here. If I were to guess that means it is Zabuza since I doubt he is healed enough to move."

"Care to explain Haku?" asked Kakashi who now had a very bad feeling about this.

"I have no idea what is going on…" she answered. But then something came to her, "…But I think I know what might have happened. Gato was thinking about just finishing off the bridge builder, Tazuna, since Zabuza-sama failed. And if he found out I was caught or had disappeared for longer than I should have then it is likely he decided to change plans and attack Today."

"But that means… Naruto! In need you to summon Toothless and get the bridge as fast as you can! I will stay here with Haku and go and see Zabuza." Kakashi said giving Naruto quick orders, "Now move!"

Naruto nodded as he jumped off the high tree limb and summon Toothless in middle fall, "Okay Sensei I will and I will make sure Tazuna lives. Now Toothless to the bridge as fast as you can, we need the speed."

"Yes Naruto," Toothless said as he flapped his wings picking up speed and using his tail to weave through the trees with almost unreal grace and speed. As the tree thinned out Toothless could then fly straighter and once he spotted an opening in the tree tops shoot through it. Then as he got above the trees, he began putting on as much speed as he could, flying towards the bridge. He flew over it once with Naruto as they looked down and noticed a small army of thugs moving towards Tazuna and his group.

"Toothless I need you to fire a shot into the middle of the group of thugs then that will give us enough time to hopefully land safely," Naruto said thinking quickly.

"Yes then I will return to the seal so you can use your sword to its fullest abilities," Toothless said as he made a hairpin turn, as he got to the island side of the bridge and shot towards the group of thugs. He picked up speed as he went into a dive, causing a loud shrill sound. As he started to pass over the group of thugs he rained down a few shots right into the group killing a few of them and knocking others out as he passed by. Toothless landed quickly by the group of bridge works and Tazuna, and disappeared in a burst of smoke as Naruto jumped off.

"Kiba, Sakura get everyone together and protect them Gato is on his way here," Naruto said as Sakura and Kiba came running towards him only to stop and head towards Tazuna and his men to protect them. Naruto quickly made some clones and had them gather the last of the workers and helped them get together with the other as Gato and his thugs showed up.

"Well well, it seems one of you are slightly strong seeing as you got twenty of my men but I doubt that will help you out of where you are," Gato said as he came forward out of the group. He was dressed in a pinstriped suit and almost shorter then everyone of the group of thugs, standing only a little taller than Naruto. He was overweight and had some glasses on making his eye look like black dots. "Now here is the deal you hand over the bridge builder and I will let you leave. If you don't well that is what my men are for."

Naruto glared over at the dwarf of a man and spoke, "I have another idea. I kill you all and then feed you to the fishes."

Gato just laughed causing most of his thugs to chuckle evilly, before he spoke again, "Kid, even if you are a ninja I doubt you could take on even the weakest of my guard, so just give it up."

"I think I made it clear to you the answer is N. O. No, now leave or die." Naruto said slowly drawing his sword out and got into a stance made for the sword's released form.

"It seems you are not a very smart kid, oh well." Gato said with an unpleasant grin on his face, "Kill them all, and double pay to whoever brings me the bridge builders head."

Naruto glared over at the group of the thugs as they started to move towards him and spoke, "Spirit of the Thunder Speak, Night Fury." A blue cloud seemed to swirl around Naruto's sword and body before it disappeared relieving the swords released form.

"Now I think I will show you some of this sword's powers, the first being 'Hidden Night Release'" With that Naruto shoot forward at a run and was upon the thugs before anyone could react, and stabbed the first person killing him. As the man fell though his body dissolved into a black sphere they spread out and cover hundred feet around were the body fell.

Gato and the thugs head their hands up in fear to try and protect themselves, but the sphere hit them and nothing actually seemed to happen to them. Looking around they noticed the light was all gone, actually correctly one of the thugs realized that the area around them looked like it was the middle of the night. Naruto smirked as the thugs and Gato looking around trying to figure out what happened, he knew even if they did realize what was going on it would be too late. This move was used to make a perfect killing zone for him by creating a dome of darkness.

"Now I will take you all out, 'Dance of Blue Lighting'" with that Naruto started moving around like he did against Zabuza and Haku. And like before he moved around and starts shooting blue fire/lighting balls into the group, killing four to five thugs at a time. Quickly the group was taken down till there were only three people beside Gato left, those that had some ninja training were the only ones that were able to dodge. Naruto smirked while Gato and the last three thugs were looking very worried, after all Naruto had just taken out a group of about seventy thugs in under two minutes.

Naruto skidded to a stop in front of the group that could only stare at him in shock, "Now what was about why I should give up?"

Gato was to stun to reply while the remaining thugs were not really caring what Naruto said, and were more worried about dodging Naruto next attack. They noticed that now the blue lighting like flame was now just sitting around Naruto's blade. Looking closer they noticed him get into another stance as he started to walk towards them, and then without warning he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of them. They tried to turn towards Naruto, but only Gato was able to as everyone else fell to the ground without their heads, their wounds burned shut.

"Now Gato it seems that you are in the position of the losing side, so here's the deal, you give us your all your banking, shipping, and other needed information on everything you are in charge of. If you do we might let you live, if not… well I am sure the people of the Wave can think of a way to punish you correctly," Naruto said walking towards the man, Naruto's chakra floating about him giving him a ghostly glow as he walked.

Gato could only still stare at Naruto in shock. This one kid had, by himself, taken out all of Gato's men. He was feeling again fear for his life, the same feeling he had any day he made a deal with a really dangerous ninja. Though they never hurt him because they had been hired by him and now this kid, no, demon had beaten down all his men.

Naruto sighed and changed his sword back to normal and put it away. "It seems that you are as weak as you are fat."

He walked over to Gato and knocked him out causing Gato to fall over. Looking around he noticed the Night Sphere he had made was disappearing revealing what had happened, all those that had been outside not able to see in. To Kiba, Sakura, Tazuna and all the other works who had watched the large black sphere form and had heard yelling and explosions inside. Now as it started to fade away they started to worry as they saw many of the thugs from before. Only this time, instead of them marching towards them ready to kill everyone in their way, they were all dead either from burns or blow to bits.

It caused nearly all of the workers, Tazuna, and Kiba to puke at the sight. Sakura was spared this thanks to what she had been through with Anko, who had made her sit in and watch and interrogation of someone. While this had helped her stomach some of the worse things one could see this was still pretty bad.

Naruto himself was feeling sick at what he had caused, though he was able to feel semi good about it because of the fact he did it to help people. He created some clones and had them deal with the dead bodies, while also tell his sis to please block the memories. After this he went over and checked on everyone else. Tazuna who had recovered enough to speak spoke with Naruto.

"It is good to see you Naruto, though honestly I wish you could have been a little bit cleaner with that fight," Tazuna said sighing.

"Yes though if I had done that the fight would have been a lot harder. As it is I feel I did the best I could," Naruto said looking over at a clone that had brought a tied up Gato over and stayed down with him by a pile of large iron beams. "Also if you can think of place to hold him until Kakashi gets here."

"There is no need Naruto, I can see him coming down the bridge right now," Tazuna said point to Kakashi, who was walking down the bridge with Haku towards them.

When they had got close enough Kakashi called out, "It is good to see everyone is alive and well." He looked over everyone then at Sakura, Kiba and then Naruto, "Though I think a nice long brake will be very much needed. All that is really left to do is figure out what to do with Gato, since we have set things up with Zabuza."

"Agreed, though if you ask me we should just leave him with the people of the wave or kill him," Naruto said with almost no remorse, "Also if I may ask, what did you and Zabuza decide?"

"He is willing to join, though until we leave he wishes Haku to stay with us while he stays at the hideout. I think he is going to be gathering a lot of items at the hideout until then," Kakashi said explaining.

"That is good to hear… now if everyone is finished I would like to head back to the house and rest," Naruto said not wanting to be on the bridge where he had killed so many, for a long while.

"Sure Naruto… if you need talk with your friends about it that should help you out, also I think your friend here could also help," Kakashi said gesturing to Haku who nodded.

Naruto thanked Kakashi and left for the house with Haku, who gave him a hug as soon as they were out of sight of the others. "Thanks Haku I needed that," he sighed as they walked back to the house, "at least the battle for the Wave is over."


	11. Chapter 11

There has been a mix up between the correct chapter and a chapter for one of my other stories so sorry and no please injoy the real 11th chapter of "The Dragon Tailed Fox"

* * *

Chapter 11

Last few days of the Wave Mission

"Talking"

'Thinking'

After the battle at the bridge was finished Naruto left back for the house, not wanting to be in a place where he had killed so many. As they walked Haku talked with Naruto about how he felt over killing so many. It was something he could honestly say he never ever wanted to deal with again, to be honest with himself he felt like he should wash his hands 10 times over. But it was something that he felt he had done right, for if he had not killed the every one of the thugs, then they would have come back to harm the Wave village again. Haku agreed with this idea for she knew that it would have been true if he had left them alive. As they came to the house Benihime was finally able to block the memory for the most part, this help Naruto a lot. Though he still knew that he had killed those 70 men he did not remember the feeling or being the one who actually did it.

Haku noticed that Naruto was looking better now was they entered the house, and figured it was because Naruto was somehow able to come to terms with it. Kurenai who was been with Inari and Tsunami heard someone entering the house, but since neither Shino nor Hinata had alerted her, she knew that they were friends. Looking out of the door of the kitchen she noticed both Haku and Naruto enter into the house, but there was no sign of Kakashi.

"Hello you two where is Kakashi," she asked noticing how tired both of them were?

"He is at the bridge still after he went to see Zabuza. Also he was able to talk with Zabuza and Zabuza agreed to come back with us to the leaf Village."

"And if I may ask why do you look so tired," asked Kurenai?

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning so you can understand easier." Naruto said before explaining at that had happened between the time Kakashi, Haku and he had left in the morning.

"That is a lot to deal with," said Kurenai once Naruto had finished.

"Yeah you could say that, so Haku now that you are stay with us, are you going to tell us more about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Well we really never got to talk about who you were, what your skills are and things like that really," answered Naruto.

"Well I guess I could tell you some things," Haku stated, "But if possible I would like to wait for Zabuza-sama until I tell you everything."

"That would be okay with me. If I may ask when will he be here," answered then asked Kurenai?

"In about 2 days, he said something about packing up before he told me to stay with you guys," answered Haku.

Kurenai nodded before heading back into the kitchen to talk with Tsunami some more. In the mean time Naruto went back up into the room where his room was located. While Haku, who was not sure what to do decided to follow Naruto up the stair a few minutes later. As she entered into the room Naruto was staying in though she noticed a small poof of smoke appear. Naruto noticed Haku entering as he summoned his sister out of the seal, and at once realized this would take some explaining.

"Hi Naruto it has been a while," said Benihime jumping and hugging Naruto, "But don't you think you could have summoned me at a better time." Benihime pointed to Haku who was standing in the door wondering what was going on, "Because now you have to explain everything all over again."

"Yes it has sis, and I was hoping Haku would decide to stay down stairs for a little bit before she came up and saw you." Naruto said returning the hug before letting go and turning towards Haku. "Please come in I would like you to meet my sister Benihime."

"Nice to meet her, umm did you just summon her like as in animal summon," asked Haku looking carefully at Benihime.

"Well, yeah kind of. She was sealed into me when I was very young. About 8 years ago I met her when I was knocked out, and we have been family ever since," Naruto said not really wanting to tell the full truth just yet.

"Yep we talk a lot and I try and help him out when he needs it," Benihime said in agreement.

"I see, that is very strange, why was she sealed into you in the first place," Haku asked?

"Well… Well I," Naruto began uneasily not sure not how to say it and still not lie.

"She is a tailed beast isn't she," Haku said after seeing Naruto so uneasy about it.

"Well… yeah she is Kyuubi no Yoko. She was seal inside me, after she was forced to attack the Leaf Village. All I said before was true Benihime is like a sister to me, and one of the few people I can trust." Naruto said looking from his new friend, to his sister sadly.

"Yeah, in short that is what happened," said Benihime in agreement giving Naruto a hug again.

"I see, and I thought my life was hard," Haku said sitting down besides Naruto.

"What do you mean, and how do you know my life was bad," asked Naruto, looking over at Haku?

"Well on how I guess your life was bad, because I have heard from Zabuza that the 3 tailed container, who lived in his old Village, always had to deal with beatings or being left along. So I guessed your life was probably the same. Me since the same person from before the 3 tailed container became the Kage of the Mist Village. This normally would not affect me but for some reason he hated people with a blood line," Haku said explaining carefully. Naruto realized Haku was talking about her past as she continued again, "And so when he became the Kage he started to kill anyone with a Bloodline even if they were loyal. It happened that my mom was able to hide her abilities, this worked out until I found out about it, or more correctly what I could do. I was messing by the river one day and I found I could make the water float and change shape, or even turn into ice."

"And like any kid, you wanted to show your mom and dad," Naruto said realizing what probably happened.

Haku nodded, "Yes, and I almost did. My showed my mom since she was the only one home at the time, but she yelled at me saying that doing such things might get me and her killed if anyone found out. After that I stopped, but it was already too late, my father had already seen what had happened. Not long later he attack and killed my mom, then he attacked me." Haku paused for a little bit, "Well I was so scared at seeing my mom killed in front of me I well…"

Benihime picked up seeing Haku unable to continue, "And you activated your bloodline killing your dad."

Haku nodded, "Yeah, the snow that was around me formed into a sword made out of ice. And well you known... after that I ran away from my home and town. About a year later as I was moving around trying, to get something to eat, Zabuza-sama caught me trying to steal from him. I nearly got away because I trapped him partly in ice, but after he broke out and caught me, he decided to train me, and the rest you can probably guess."

"Yeah I can see what it has been a very hard life for you." Benihime stated, was Naruto gave Haku a hug which she returned, thankful for the comfort of her new friends.

"Yes I have never told anyone everything that happened, not even Zabuza."

"But I thought you would do anything for him," asked Naruto as Benihime got up and gave Haku a hug to.

"Yes, but that is because I felt wanted in this world still. But I knew he would never show the kindness I needed to feel like someone who cared, let alone a friend. If anything he probably would have like it better if I had no emotions at time, but even he knew I could never let them go," she said with a sad look on her face that then turned into a smile as she spoke again. "But now I have you." At this they all smiled and hugged, as time went on their talked turned to happier things.

As the day turned to night and back to day again things started to settle down in the wave nation. They decided to have Gato killed since they knew if he got a massage out at all it would mean a lot of problems for them, since he might get another ninja or someone to help him. This was done by Kakashi who killed him the burned the remains.

After that time seemed to pick up speed and before they knew it, Zabuza had shown up at the house, and the bridge was finished. Kakashi watched over Zabuza, since even if a deal had been made, they were still ninja. So with this in mind Kakashi kept Zabuza sword sealed away, until such time they could talk to the Hokage. But other than that he did not do anything, for Zabuza had used his time at Gato's old base to take all the money and supplies Gato had with him.

The money was split between the bridge and remaking the Wave Nation. The bridge was then finished in a week since there was only a little bit left. While this was going on most of the Genin took time to relax, since the major threat to the mission was now gone. The genin of team 10 spent time looking around, Kiba racing around in the trees with Akamaru, Shino looking at the different bugs that lived in the Wave Nation, and Hinata who sent her time either working on her Taijustu or sitting by the shower near the house.

Team 7 on the other hand decide to train so more, Sakura because she realized if Naruto had not come she, Kiba, the Workers and Tazuna would have all been dead. So each morning she works on Taijustu, Genjustu, and the very few medical ninjustu she knew. Then when she went back to the house she would work skills with poison and antidote making. She was also started working with Senbon, throwing needles, but unlike normal ones these were hallow on the inside. So when they hit someone the poison on the inside of the needle could be released into the body of those who it hit. Her plan was to be high Chuunin level with by the time the finals for the Chuunin exams she had read about came around.

Naruto on the other hand was working with is sword only, all of his other skills where all High Chuunin, he knew a 5 Justu in each of 5 different elements, and could use them without hand signs but they were 3 C-rank, 1 B-Rank, and 1 A-rank. The reason for having only 5 justu in each element was because he figured that was all he would ever needed, and Kakashi agreed with him for the most part. His skill in Genjustu were still barely usable, he knew 5 in total now, all A-rank. They were genjustu that affect a large area and did not need a lot of control to use, they were also every hard for people to dispel without needing help. Then he had 4 justu that were charka based, 2 E-rank and 2 A-rank forbidden justu. His Taijustu and Kenjustu had become interwoven, and it was at still at about middle Jonin if he went all out.

He had know figured out all that his sealed family let him do, Cynder allowed him to jump from shadow to shadow, Benihime gave him healing and large charka, and Spyro gave him enough control over the elements to use them all. He had also found recently that while drawing on Spyro and Cynder's charka he could temporary slow down time for everyone but himself, but he had yet to gain full control of it just yet.

Then from Toothless had gained his sword and its 2 different abilities that could be used while it was released, they let him set up a night sphere, shot blue lighting like fireballs. But for some reason he knew that there was something beyond the release form, another level that he had yet to gain. That was why he went out early every morning and started training with his sword. Then he would not return till it was late in the evening very tired but wearing a grin none the less.

Haku was seen almost every day with him or Benihime during these last days one the mission, either training or talking quietly among themselves. She met Naruto different family Spyro, Cynder, and Toothless. It turned out that Haku was slowly become part of Naruto family feeling more at home with him and his weird family than anyone else, she had also taken a liking to team 7.

Then on the day after the bridge was complete they were packed and ready to head home. They showed up at the bridge before Tazuna started to give his speak, after a quick round of goodbyes the two teams left, with Zabuza and Haku following them.

Tazuna looked out over the group of people and spoke as the ninja disappeared from sight, "My friends it is good to see you all again. And for the first time in over 2 years in a free country, once again the Wave Nation is free." A cheer met this as Tazuna continued, "And now I must ask for everyone to give a moment of silenced for all who were lost in making this bridge." Everyone was indeed quiet as they knew why he said that, they had lost friends, family, there very livelihood to Gato. "Now we have a chance to return this Nation from this rune to a great glory, and it is all thanks to the Leaf Village, and there ninja. For this reason I thought we should name the bridge not "The Great Tazuna Bridge" but instead, "The Great Naruto Bridge" after the ninja that save all of us who lived in this nation, by defeating the Evil Gato and his terrible thugs."

A cheer went up that was able to be heard by the Kakashi and the others, as they walked, making them smile. This was one mission they would all remember.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back to the Leaves

The trip back to the Leaf Village was pretty simple since nothing happened out of the usually. Team 10 was at the head of the group, while team 7 with Haku and Zabuza followed, as they jumped from tree branch to branch moving quickly back towards the Leaf Village. It took easily less than half the time from before since they did not have to walk back, stop for breaks, or even meals. As the Leaf Village's high stone wall came into view 3 Anbu landed in front of the group causing them all to stop.

The tiger masked Anbu spoke, "Kakashi and Kurenai welcome back, but why is an A-rank missing Ninja and an Unknown Ninja with you, and unbound."

"They have surrender to the Leaf Village, and wish to see the Hokage," Kakashi stated carefully looking that the tiger masked Anbu.

"I see, moved on ahead," The tiger Masked Anbu said signaling both of the white masked Anbu to leave before he spoke again to Haku and Zabuza direct, "But known that one wrong move will be met with Death."

Zabuza and Haku both nodded, "Yes Sir."

The tiger Anbu nodded before he disappeared back into the trees. The group then took off again to the reaching the village gate quickly where they were again stopped by two Chuunin Gate guards. This was not a big deal since these guards were just around mostly for checking passport and record keeping, then than actually guards. After that they took to the roofs to get through the village quickly, until they reached to Hokage's tower. Landing outside the tower they all entered and proceeded up to the Hokage office, and when they reach his office which the main door was opened.

The Hokage looked up from some of his paper work as they entered, and smiled seeing the two teams back unharmed and then frowned seeing Zabuza and Haku entered in after them. "Might I ask why they are here," the Hokage asked looking at Zabuza and then Haku?

Naruto step forward before anyone could reply and spoke, "That would be my doing Hokage-sama."

The Hokage was a little surprised that Naruto spoke to him as such since Naruto was not known to show respect like a normal person. "I see Naruto please explain."

"Yes sir. In short during the mission we met Haku and Zabuza here in a battle, and after forcing them to retreat, with Zabuza badly wounded. We continued on to Tazuna house where we started training for a week to better prepare for the battle with Zabuza and his apprentice. We at the end of that week nothing had happened, then about halfway through the week I meant Haku here Zabuza apprentice. I was able to avoid a fight and captured her after a little bit of talking. We then talking to her and found out what was going on, which was Gato trying to kill the bridge builder, so after some talk Haku and us made a deal or semi deal. We in short allow Haku and Zabuza a chance to join us if they stopped working for Gato. And as you can see it worked out, for more details I will have a report made myself by the end of the day for you."

The other genin kept quiet since Naruto was acting a lot different from normal, which meant it would be better not to talk or move for that matter. The Hokage thought for a few seconds looking around the group then asked. "That is a lot Naruto, but then again this is you I am talking about so I am not surprised. Is there anything else I should know before I decide what to do with Zabuza and Haku here?"

Naruto shook his head, "No sir, nothing that would change your decision that I can think of."

The Hokage nodded but noticed Naruto eyes flicker towards Haku with worry, and smirked. No matter how much Naruto may have grown he was still and kid and would not want to see his friend hurt, even if they were new friends. "Okay Naruto, but I must ask if I asked for these two to be killed what would you do."

Even if Naruto knew he was being tested he could not stop the hurt, worry, sadness from showing on his face at the idea. "I would not do anything to stop it that is your choice, though in all honestly I would hate that choice and try and have you change it before it if I could."

The Hokage nodded and then smiled, "It is good to hear you are still willing to fight for your friends even if they are former enemies."

"Former, wait so you are actually letting them join," asked Kiba in shock?

The Hokage nodded smiling, "Yes I think this would be good for the village and…"

But whatever the Hokage was going to say was cut short as Naruto shoot forward and hugged him. "Thanks Jiji-sama."

The Hokage laughed a smile on his face as he spoke, "You welcome Naruto, but I might say I think you broke some people."

Naruto got off of the Hokage and looked back the group who were staring at him in shock. Since he had just openly disrespected the Hokage and hugged him, though the last was more of a shock at him doing it. Naruto shook his head and walked back to where Haku was and stood by her after giving her a hug. "It looks like that for sure but I think you were about to something else before I hugged you."

The Hokage nodded still chuckling, then addressed Zabuza, "Zabuza-san would you please tell me what ranking Haku is?"

Zabuza took a few more second to reply still slightly shocked at what he had seen, and then spoke. "If I were to truly rank her I would say high genin low Chuunin. Her Taijustu is Chuunin, Ninjustu is Chuunin, no Genjustu other then Henge and the basic clone, and about high genin levels of Charka. Her speed is low Chuunin, and her skills with weapons are medic based."

"I see, so Haku if I were to place you as a genin in Naruto squad here, would you have any objections," the Hokage asked looking at Haku?

"No sir I would actually like that very much," Haku said with a small bow and smile.

"That is good, I thought as much. Now Zabuza because you are a former ninja of the mist I have to place you under house arrest for 2 month while the paper work is done and taken care of. After which then you can a spot as a Jonin of the Leaf Village," The Hokage said looking at Zabuza carefully.

Zabuza was quiet long enough that Naruto actually wondered if he was considering otherwise. "As you wish, I could use a break to fully heal after I dealt with your young genin here," Zabuza said glaring at Naruto.

"Oh what did he do," the Hokage asked wondering?

"He took on Haku and me at the same time and almost killed me after doing something with that sword of his," Zabuza said looking at Naruto then the Hokage.

"Ahh I see you underestimated him?"

"More like he surprised me," Zabuza said sounding angry at being caught like that.

"You would not be the first or the last," The Hokage said smirking before his face took a neutral look. "As for housing Zabuza and Haku we have a few apartments open up that we can put you in until you can make enough money for your own house."

"That is not need sir, even if the money is slightly ill gotten gains, we can pay."

"Oh where did the money come from," asked the Hokage?

"Gato was going to pay us enough money, that we could have bought a mansion in cash and still had enough for food for a year. So after he was dead I took that money from his vault since he no longer needed it. I also brought the mission upgrade payment so that the Wave will not have to pay you again later."

"Hmmm I see I will let that go since you are also paying for the mission upgrade," The Hokage said pulling out a piece of paper and then wrote something on it. "Here is an address for the place you will stay, give it to the Chuunin downstairs and he will help you."

"Thanks sir we will be going now," Zabuza said turning to leave with Haku.

"Yes you can all leave if you wish," The Hokage said before pulling out another piece of paper and started reading through it. Everyone nodded, with Kakashi and Kurenai saying for their students to meet them normal time tomorrow at the normal place. Haku was going to meet up with team 7 for practice in 3 days once she and Zabuza were settled in. Then everyone quickly left leaving only Naruto and the Hokage in the room causing the Hokage to look up at Naruto. "Yes what is it Naruto?"

"Sir there are a few things that I should tell you but I figured it would be better if we were alone," Naruto stated.

The Hokage sighed and put down the paper and looked at Naruto carefully, "Do they have to do with the mission?"

"Somewhat sir or at least the first does. In short two people told Tazuna that he had to lie about getting the mission he did or else you would have not given him any help," Naruto said.

"I see," The Hokage said with his face growing thoughtful, "Why would they do that?"

"In short I think to get rid of my team or maybe me?"

"Explain, please."

"Well he was also told be these people that my team would be good for the job even if we were genin. Which means in short, those people either knew we could handed it or more likely wanted us dead," Naruto said before he spoke again, "and there is at least one, that I know of, that would like to see my team destroyed."

"A very good point Naruto what did Tazuna say the people look like?"

"Well his word were, "_I have no clue they did not give me their name, the clothes they were wearing was the only thing that stood out, one looked he might have been from a clan, as I saw a fan like the one near the Uchiha District on his clothes, the other person was a lady in a everyday wear but she had reddish pink hair like your student has."_ And that is what he said to the letter," Naruto said repeating what Tazuna said off of memory.

The Hokage nodded getting up and slowly pacing the room, "This is a problem every few people would willingly impersonate an Uchiha. And less would want to be that women."

"Why would that be a problem with looking like her," asked Naruto?

"Because she is on the village council, unless those people were not under a henge. Which would mean Sasuke and Sakura mom, Tina; want your team destroyed, though why Tina would want that I have no clue."

"Maybe she thinks I am corrupting her daughter or something, which actually brings me to the second thing I wanted to talk about. Both team 10 and my team; now know about my sis Benihime."

"I see, and nothing went wrong with that?"

"Nope everything is actually working out better than I could have hoped, though I still wonder what will happen when Hinata learns who her friend really is." Naruto said the last part was mostly just wondering if Hinata had figured if her friend Benihime and his sis Benihime were the same person.

"Who know, she may already know," the Hokage said not really thinking about what Naruto was saying just yet.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I will tell her next time I see her."

The Hokage nodded, "Well run a long now Naruto, I have a lot to think about now since we have two people trying to your team. Also if you would be so kind could you show Zabuza and Haku around the town since they are new here?"

"Okay I will Jiji see you later," Naruto said leaving quickly out the door and to the first floor. Once he was down there he saw Haku and Zabuza talking to a Chuunin still and Hinata staring at him by the door.

As he got closer to the door Hinata spoke in her quiet voice to him, "Naruto could I please ask something about your sister?"

"Sure what do you wish to know, though I can probably guess," Naruto said looking at her.

"Well is your sister the one that was helping me all those years when my mom die and such?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes she saw something going on and she wanted to help. Though the truth is told I was not sure what she was doing with her free time for a little bit until she started talking about her new friend, You."

"So you knew but did not tell me… I can see why," Hinata said with a small smile, "if possible can she still come around and visit again?"

Naruto nodded as his sister Benihime appeared in her small fox form with only one tail, "Sure just don't let anyone know who she is."

Hinata nodded and picked up Benihime who was glaring at Naruto for summoning her like this, but then smiled at seeing who was picking her up and nuzzled Hinata. "Okay I will see you later Naruto," Hinata said leaving the tower with Benihime held in her arms."

Haku noticing this as Zabuza finished signing some papers giggled causing Naruto to turn towards her. "What is funny Haku?"

"Oh nothing really I just thought that was very cute that is all," Haku said smiling.

"Yeah I guess you're right, so you two done with the paper work? If so I can show you around the town."

Zabuza came over his sword strapped to his back, "Yes we are done, and that would be nice."

Naruto nodded before leading the way through the Leaf Village showing them the different places. Though what now of them knew was that had been seen by Sasuke Uchiha. He was sitting on top a roof and noticing Naruto and two new people walking around town and growled. He quickly left for his house to make up a new plan to have team 7 killed, but first he had to let Tina know that the demon and the people he was corrupting were back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tests

The weeks that followed Teams 7 and 10 returning to The Leaf Village were interesting for a couple of reasons. First was Haku join up with team 7 and started training with them, teaching Sakura what she knew about medical justu and healing. This helped in giving the team is purpose either a medical team, with Sakura and Haku the healers and Kakashi and Naruto to defend them. Or if needed a demolitions team, since all but Haku could unleash justu or a fighting style that could change the landscape, Naruto with his explosive clones, Kakashi with his Justu, and Sakura with her still forming super strength.

The next thing that caused the weeks to be interesting was something with Sakura's family. But this was not as good, for Sakura mom decided that since she was willing to defend Naruto so much she should leave the house for good. This cause a rift to form rapidly, as Sakura did not want to leave her home, but she knew her mom was incorrect about Naruto too. An hour after her mom said this she remember what Tazuna had said about who had told him to ask for her team, and what one of the people looked like. With that in mind she left her home and went the find Naruto to see if she could room with him. But this proved to be for nothing and had to go the Hokage to see if he had any ideas.

It worked out and by the end of the day she found herself rooming at with her old teacher Anko, much to her dread. But in the end it turned out for the better, since it seemed Anko and her were quickly becoming fast friends in spite of the earlier training Sakura got from her. Sakura also found a liking to the Snake summons that Anko used and ended up signing the contract, though she could not summon anything big yet. Anko decided that before the Chuunin exams came around that that Sakura would meet with Manda, or at least one of his sons to see if she could be a full summoner.

The last thing that happened following the return of the teams was that both Sakura's mom and Sasuke were arrested for messing with the missions system. Though they were both only fined 1000 each. This made Sasuke mad and drove him to training with anyone that was willing to help. It turned out there was only 1 person call Kabuto that was willing to help him. And help him he did, by the end of 3 months of training, after team 7 got back, he was felt he was actually making progress. He hoped by the time the Chuunin exams, in 3 more months time, came around he could be at Naruto's level so that he could kill the demon for taking rightful spot on a genin team.

It was during these 3 months of training that team 7 took on 2 more C-rank missions, after they proved they could handle themselves. One was a scouting mission to first find then take down a group of bandit. During it Haku and Sakura scouted out the location then Naruto and Kakashi went in and destroyed the bandit camp. But it seemed that some of the bandits had went out to hunt and had just come back with their kill, to find both Sakura and Haku sitting in a tree watching the rest of the bandit camp be destroyed. Seeing their camp destroyed the 6 bandits attacked both Haku and Sakura, forcing them into a fight.

Sakura noticing the 6 bandits charge and was able to dodge a throwing star from one of them before they got into close combat fighting. The first bandit swung at her with a club but she was able to duck under it and caught the bandit with an uppercut using her fighting style and super strength to send him head first into a branch. She was force to jump sideways as a sword came towards her it caught her arm giving it a shallow cut, but even as she grimaced in pain she knew that she could not stop or else she would die. And so dodging another swing from the sword she ducked under it and kick the person's arm making them drop the sword in pain, and then sending a fist at him knocking him into another thug taking them both out. She turned to find the next Bandit but noticed they were all dead or knocked out by Haku.

She took a few breaths to calm herself then went to work used a small herbal medicine she and Haku had been working on making and applied it to the cut. As she finished Naruto and Kakashi walk up after they had finished destroying the camp. It was as this happened that she realized that she had killed someone, she knew this since two of the men had their bodies implanted into trees and the other was out cold from the of being hit from his complain when Sakura had sent him flying. She could not help but go numb as her mind tried to come to terms with this, the others noticed her change and knew there was nothing they could really do unless Sakura came to them and asked for help.

With that they headed back to the Village where they met up with Anko who took Sakura aside, saying she would see them later. They rest nodded and then went to see the Hokage, and told him about the mission. Sakura turned up for training the next day looking a lot better, meaning whatever Anko had done to help Sakura was affective. Later that week they got there next C-rank mission but it was none were near fighting, but instead was a border guard mission. The mission work out just fine and was just what team 7 needed, a month worth of nothing but watching area around the fort for people. They trained during this time but a lot less.

After the end of the mission they returned to the Village once their replacements came to watch over that fort. After they gave the very dry and boring mission report each went their own way, Sakura to see Anko and see what she was doing. Kakashi to get a new book since he had finished his most recent one, Haku to see how Zabuza was doing since he had now become a Jonin of the leaf, and Naruto just to get some Ramen since his supply had run out over that month. After he had his ramen fix he went over to training ground 7 and brought out his friends out of the seal.

"Hay everyone we got a few days off before our next mission and I figured today since Kakashi gave me off we could play or something," Naruto said since he was still only 12 years old still.

Benihime looked at him in her human form and nodded, "Sure that would be fun but what should we do? I know Toothless wants to fly by himself today and Blacky and Spyro are not very easy to play with."

"Hay the name is Cynder," Cynder said giving Benihime a light but friendly glare.

"Yeah I know," Benihime said with a smile.

"Well we could always test and see how good Naruto has become," Spyro said, "But he cannot use his sword at all."

"Wait wait wait, there is no need for testing me," Naruto said backing up. He liked being tested at times but this was a day for fun not fighting.

Benihime smirked at Naruto's reaction, "Oh come on bro you know you would have fun."

Naruto hearing Benihime use his bro nick name turned and ran knowing she only used it when she was about to cause him a good amount of pain. But even as Naruto ran he knew it was no use, and this was proven true as Cynder appeared in front of him in a tree shadow. He jumped back as she struck out at him with her claws.

"Now Naruto it is not nice to leave your friend alone," Cynder said with a grin as she jumped at him.

"Oh come on I would not be leaving but your testing is very painful," Naruto said complaining as he landed and duck causing Cynder to land on the other side of him.

"So I can heal you up just fine," Benihime said giggling as she almost appeared out of nowhere aiming a kick at his side.

He was able to jump sideways in time as the kick would have sent him probably into a tree. But as he flew through the air he was met by Spyro, who using his wings, spun making his tail hit Naruto. But Naruto was able to replace himself with a nearby stone. Naruto then hid himself the best he could, trying to figure out a plan that would let him win. These test were tough for him for a reason, they were always all four of the people sealed in him against just himself. And while they could be beaten with a hit, against all four getting that hit in was very hard, and each one had an area in which they were great at. Benihime could sense him and was able to move quickly, Cynder was sneak attacks appearing from Shadows to attack him, Spyro could send elemental attacks at him very much like justu, and Toothless was a long range fighter.

Naruto thoughts on a plan were interrupted as a blue ball of lighting like flame shot towards him, he but instead of jumping away he jumped straight up. Naruto knew he only had one chance at this so drawing a kunai he sent it at Toothless to take him out. Then as he shot back towards the ground he grabbed a tree branch and spun on it using charka to make sure his hands did not get cut on the wood. Then letting go he flew forward and landing back in the clearing away from the shadows. Looking around he noticed Toothless was still in the air meaning that he had miss his throw or more likely it was blocked.

"Hay Naruto behind you," Benihime's voice said sound from almost everywhere at once.

"Great," Naruto breathed as he jumped sideways rather than looking back, as a column of earth and stone shot through where he was standing, taking out a tree when it was stopped. As he landed he jumped back towards where he was standing before, dodging a possible attack from Cynder. This only earned him a kick in the side as Benihime charged him caught him with a spinning kick spending him into a nearby tree. Naruto groaned as he got out of the tree, and glared at Benihime, who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on Naruto," Benihime called out from where she stood, "Attack me."

Naruto sighed again, that was another reason why he hated these tests. He could not attack Benihime. Over the years she had always been there for him and to attack her would almost be like attacking himself. Now the others on the other hand he could fight though it was hard to do, but he knew they were only clones which helped him to be able to attack them. But even if he knew Benihime was right now a clone he could still not attack her, though that did not mean he could not caught her.

"You know I won't attack you sis," Naruto said. Then he replacing himself with a log and started making some clones to distract the others, as he set to work on caught his sis.

"Yes I know and I still don't see why you cannot at times, you know you cannot hurt me," Benihime called out as Naruto disappear. But when she did not get a reply she shrugged and set out in search of Naruto. She then saw him as she entered into the forested area. With a smirk on her face she shot forward at Jonin level speed, but the smirk turned to a frown as Naruto grinned at her. She stopped in her tracks looking around for some sort of a trap, but she did not see anything until she looked down and noticed she was not standing on any ground.

She landed on the bottom of the pit that had appeared and looking back up she noticed Naruto grinning as he laid a metal net over the hole to keep her in there. "Yes I may not attack you or hurt you, BUT I CAN catch you," Naruto called down as he put away the sealing scroll he got the metal net from.

"And what makes you think you caught me," asked Benihime waiting for Cynder to show up so she could escape.

"Because if you noticed the ways all have explosive tags so if Cynder appears to help you, you both are done for," Naruto said before he jumped away from the hole.

Benihime was shocked, Naruto was willing to let that happen and as she looked around the hole it was indeed true about what he about the seals. The tags where there on black paper, and all around the trap meaning if she move to much they would go off, or if Cynder came they would also go off when she appeared. But as she looked more she noticed the seals were off, though it was hard to tell in the dark hole. Carefully as she could she looked at the seal and noticed there were explosive seals alright but for paint not the normal seals. Cynder at this time appeared in the trap.

Naruto could not help but laugh at his lovely prank, since he knew that while he had not set real tags but his prank/training tags would work just fine. And they would prove that both Cynder and Benihime were out of the test until next time. And as he jumped away from the trap he heard a loud bang and looking back for a few seconds he smirked a bunch of orange smoke shoot out of it like a cannon smoke from a cannon.

He then knew that he had only Toothless and Spyro left to beat. He heard the sound of thunder and changed his direction of his next jump from tree to tree. Avoiding the blast from one of Toothless attacks, and then had to duck under a round stone charged with energy from Spyro. Naruto started to think of a way out of this one since Toothless was a long to mid range fighter, while Spyro was a mid to short range fighter. Then an idea came to him as they moved onto either side of him, and so with a spin he sent out 4 double sided kunai at each of them. Then running through a new set of hand signs he had learned from Kakashi recently he activated his justu. Each of the Kunai multiplied from the 4 to 120 kunai making it impossible for either Toothless or Spyro to dodge.

Toothless vanished back into the seal causing the double sided kunai to miss him completely but still he was beaten. But Spyro was able to block by unleashing some of his powers into the ground raising a wall of stone in front of him. Naruto noticing this smirked and made a few explosive clones and sent them at Spyro, who did not noticed the clones until it was too late. But thinking they were normal clones, Spyro spun and lit his tail on fire with some more of his power and stuck the first clone. It exploded in his face causing him to return to the seal. Naruto smiled breathing lighting as he noticed to bright orange things moving towards him, and as they got close Naruto burst out laughing.

It was both Cynder and Benihime covered from head to toe in burnt orange paint and they were both glaring at him. "NARUTO GET OVER HERE," Cynder yelled at Naruto!

"Nope," Naruto said before he took off running at top speed for the village. Cynder glared at Naruto retreating back and then took chase planning on paying him back for painting her orange. Benihime on the other hand was not sure wither to be mad, happy, laugh, or just surprised at what Naruto had done. For this was indeed the first time she had been prank by Naruto, and really the only thing he had made a mistake was to make it orange paint since Cynder really disliked that color. And no she was painted in it. In the end Benihime decided to just leave it and disappeared back into the seal to see how long Naruto could keep away from Cynder. As she came upon the viewing orb in Naruto mind she smirked as she noticed Naruto was still easily keeping away from Cynder, but she wondered if Naruto would remember he could make Cynder return to the seal, as Cynder started closing in on Naruto.

/ 2 Months later/

Team 7 had returned to duty quickly enough and had started training like crazy again, since they all wanted a chance at the up and coming Chuunin exams. At the end of the latest session Kakashi called them all together and spoke to them.

"Well team, I can say without almost any doubt you will be among the strongest teams at the up and coming Chuunin exams. Naruto you have come from a Chuunin to a low Jonin in strength and over all skill. Haku your skills have gone from high Genin to Chuunin level. And you Sakura have done the best in improving you skills; you have gone from academy level to almost low Chuunin level in everything but Ninjustu."

"Thank you sensei you are a great teacher," Naruto, Sakura and Haku all said at the same time with identical smiles on their faces.

"Now as you all know the Chuunin exams are coming up in a month's time, but I am not signing you up for them," Kakashi said counting down in his head '3… 2… 1…'

"Okay sensei…. WAIT WHAT," Naruto yelled!

"Yeah sensei why are you not signing us up," asked Sakura in wonder?

"Because I want to give you 3 a test," Kakashi answered.

"Not another test," Naruto whined only to get a got fist to his head from Sakura.

"Stop whining Naruto," Sakura said glaring at him.

Kakashi shook his head and continued, "This is something you might actually like Naruto. In short I have noticed the Anbu have been slacking as of late so I want you to change that."

"How would we do that Sensei even if we are good we cannot make Anbu train," Haku said wondering?

"In short prank them back into training," Kakashi said giving them an eye smile.

Naruto's eyes lit up as ideas came to his mind causing him to chuckle evilly "Will do sensei."

"Good, all 3 of you will take part in this an if you get the results I want or even close then I will sign you up for the exams," Kakashi said pulling out his book, "You three have 2 weeks to get this done bye."

Naruto looked at Haku then at Sakura and smirked, "Well I am not sure about you but this is one test I think we can pass easy." Sakura and Haku nodded a smirk forming on their faces as they took off towards Naruto house to start planning. Up in the Anbu headquarters a few of the Anbu shivered as they got the feeling like they we next in line for a lot of problems.

* * *

Auther Note:

To my many readers I have decided that once i get the chapter out that has the part from the preview in it that i will then remove the preview.

Also please comment with your thoughts and ideas it helps me figure out what to do next.

Thanks for Reading.

Espo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Prank

Team7 sat outside the Anbu headquarters, or more correctly one of 4 different entrances. They had come up with a plan over the last week and were now about to put it into affect. The first part though was the truly hard part, as they had to get into the headquarters. And if it had been just Naruto this would be easy as he had done it once before, and was only caught when leaving. But now they all had to get in to make this work, and Sakura was by no means a master of stealth.

Naruto looked over at Haku and nodded, there plan to enter was simple. Knock out the guards with the pressure points at the back of their neck, then using a justu Naruto knew they would enter into the base. After that was the easy part of their prank.

Haku seeing Naruto nodded moved forward till she was behind the 3 different guards. Then pulling some senbon out of her sleeve then threw them at the Anbu guards. The senbon hit their targets causing each of the Anbu to fall over as if dead, as the nerves the senbon hit triggered a death state. She moved closer to the Anbu and nodded in satisfaction as she noticed this was not a genjustu or anything else she had actually got them. Looking over to where Naruto was she signaled him with a hand sign to come over.

Naruto and Sakura noticed the signal and came out from hiding and quickly moved over to where Haku stood waiting. Once they had got back together in their team Naruto led them into the house that the Anbu were guarding and stopped by a bare wall with no noticeable markings. Naruto quickly did some hand signs before channeling some charka into the wall causing a door to appear and slide out of the way noiselessly. Neither Sakura nor Haku was overly surprised since Naruto had already explained about the entrance to the Anbu headquarters.

There were 5 ways into the underground headquarters, 4 around the town and one in the center. The four around the edge of the town looked to be no more than safe or guard houses, but were really made to get into the tunnels system that leading back the main headquarters. They always had 3 guards on duty outside the house making it possible to enter and sneak in if you knew the correct hand signs. One could also enter at the Main headquarters, but that was more heavily watch and even Naruto could not sneak by since a Hyuga was always on watch.

As the door finished sliding out the way fully Naruto, Haku, and Sakura entered into the tunnels to begin phase two of their plan. Which was very simple, they brought out some tags made by Naruto for his pranking days and set to work. Phase two was simply, move down the corridors to the main base and set the tags along the way and in the main base, and then leave the base and leave through the way they came. They had only 31 minutes at max until the Anbu guard woke up and alerted the base to the invasion.

They quickly moved throughout the tunnels setting up the explosive tags before Naruto moved on into the main base. The only reason he did this was because he knew his way around and was the only one that could sneak in and get out. And thanks to the help of some of his clones he set the tags in under 20 minutes before he returned to the meeting spot where Sakura and Haku stood waiting after setting some tags in the other tunnels leading to the main base. After that they fled back done the tunnel they quickly reentered into the safe house then looks outside.

Naruto smiled the guards where still out cold thanks to Haku senbon. Naruto nodded at Haku and Sakura letting them know it was okay to leave. As they left Haku made sure to grab the senbon then they fled quickly back to Naruto house to await the craziness to come. Now that they were free they started to talk again.

Sakura looked over at Naruto and smiled, "So you think this will work?"

Naruto nodded pulling out a piece of paper with a seal on it, "Yes it will work better then you will believe then we must get to the Hokage's office after this."

Haku looked at the paper, "So that paper sets off those paint bombs you set off, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep I was able to copy and change the seal to how I needed them thanks to some help from some friends of mine. And after linking the papers bombs to this seal I have full control of them. But there is one flaw with this and that is they will sense my charka all around them right before the paint bombs go off. At which time you two will head to the Hokage while the Anbu chase me, after about probably a 30 minute chase I will head to the Hokage's tower and our mission set by Kakashi will be complete."

"So should we head off now or after you set off the seal," wondered Haku.

"Now. I am not sure how fast the Anbu will be able to react. Also I am sure the Anbu at the gate have woken up by now so time to get started." As Naruto finished speaking both Sakura and Haku nodded and took off away from Naruto apartment home and to the Hokage's tower. Naruto smiled and sent a large amount of Charka into the seal, and for a few seconds nothing seemed to happen. Then the paper turned blue from the charka and then sent it out in a pulse of charka that could be felt for up to a half mile away setting off all that tags that Naruto, Sakura, and Haku had set at once.

Sakura and Haku could not help but laughs as they passed by the Anbu headquarters on the way. They noticed 5 Anbu run out of it at top speed all painted colors of Orange or Pink. They quickly renew their speed and got to the tower as fast as they could. As they came in the saw a Chuunin sitting at the desk, walking over Sakura spoke up. "Excuse me sir but we need to speak with the Hokage at once."

The Chuunin looked at each of them then spoke, "Okay you may head in as he is not in a meeting at the moment."

Sakura and Haku entered into the room seeing the Hokage meditating a little bit, and as they got closer he spoke. "Yes how may I help you two today, and may I ask where Naruto is?"

"Well Hokage-sama we need to speak to you about a mission Kakashi gave us a mission," Sakura started before explaining everything.

At this time Naruto was sitting on the room of the Apartment he lived at and noticed 10 Anbu appear around him. He knew now was the time for him to start running but he could not help but talk first to make them possibly mad, "Well what is everyone here for? I might also ask what is with the new colors on your uniforms."

"You know very well why we are here Naruto. It is because you set paint bombs all over our headquarters," an Anbu said with a Crow mask.

"Well that is a big thing to say. But I don't see how I could, after all shouldn't your headquarter be impossible to get into," Naruto said not caring that it was very possible since he had just done it.

"Yes it should but somehow you did it and now we need to know how you did it. So you must tell us or else we will force you too," The Crow Anbu said speaking again for the group.

"Again how could it be me," Naruto asked?

"It was your charka that triggered the bombs and you have snuck in once before, so you are the only person that could have done it," another one of the Anbu stated simply.

"Well I guess you got me then, but there is just one problem with that," Naruto said his foxy grin firmly in place.

"Oh what is that," asked the same Anbu who had just spoken before.

"I am not the real Naruto," with that the clone went up in a puff of smoke.

Up in the sky all the while Cynder, Spyro, and Toothless flew about making sure to let Naruto know where the Anbu were moving. Naruto at this current point in time was sitting just outside the Hyuga clan compound waiting quietly for the Anbu to come. He ended up waiting about 5 minutes before the Anbu spotted him. After that he took off and the chase was on. At first they chased him down but just like any other time someone had chased him it seemed he was just too fast, or at least until they got Might Guy to join in.

It had been another 10 minutes by then. Naruto was barely even getting a work out when suddenly through the mind link he heard Spyro yell at him to dodge left now. And doing as he was told he dodged a green blur that slowed to a stop a few roof tops down. Naruto at once knew he would have to start using his abilities, since while he was fast he could not outrun Might Guy. Naruto at once took off running, and heard the sound whooshing air as Guy started moving towards him. Naruto knew he could not outrun Guy but that was not his plan as he stepped fully into a shadow and vanished. This caused Guy to stare at where Naruto had been in shock causing Guy to crash headlong into a brick wall.

Naruto reappeared on the other side of town near the old Uchiha clan district. He smiled noticing that no one was around at the moment, but this was changed as he heard a lot crashing sound. He spun around realizing the sound was coming from inside the Uchiha district. Naruto looked around once more and seeing no one at all decided to check it out. So quickly he moved over and climbed the wall to see Sasuke practicing his ninja skills. But there was something different then from before when Naruto had last been by here.

Naruto walked for a minute while a clone kept an idea out for anyone coming his way. And as he want Sasuke move though the fighting style Naruto realized what was so different. Sasuke was moving smoothly rather than with small jerks. Naruto knew that only happened when you have an opponent to fight, since no matter how much you trained it still did not fit together unless one really had another person to fight. Naruto then realized that meant Sasuke was getting training, but he was not allowed to think on this as some Anbu appeared forcing Naruto to flee or risk being caught.

Naruto led this group on a fast paste chase around the entire village picking up nearly all the Anbu while he was at it until it had been 20 minutes. It was more than long enough and then Naruto made a straight shot for the Hokage's tower. He was a hundred feet away when Naruto heard a shout of "Youth" causing him to dodge to the right to avoid Guys attack again. Knowing very well where this could go he had to act fast. So sinking into his own shadow he reappeared in the shadow made from the Hokage's tower and then quickly slipped inside before anyone could react. He ran up the stairs and skidded to a stop in the Hokage's office not bothering to talk to the Chuunin out front.

Naruto looked around as he stopped moving and smiled. Kakashi, Sakura, Haku, and the Third Hokage were all there. "Well I would say mission complete Kakashi-sensei and I gave the Anbu a run for their money and only had trouble when Might Guy showed up…

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile, "Of course Naruto he is after the only one that would make the mission challenging for you. Though he was at least not going full out on you or else you would lose in an instant."

"Yeah I agree," Naruto said moving over by the Hokage's desk as 10 different Anbu entered into the office all glaring at Naruto. Though no one could really tell this since the masks covered their faces.

It was at this point the Hokage spoke up, "Good just the Anbu I was looking for. And before you say anything I know what was going on."

"Sir what do you mean," asked and otter masked Anbu?

"You see Kakashi here set up a test for his students, in short they were to prank the Anbu to test for weaknesses. No I assure you he did not think they would get into the base but he did think they would pull off something. And not only did they pull off something but if they had used real paper bombs and not fake ones we would be without over 100 ninja. So I must ask this now Kakashi are you still going to let them join the exam."

Kakashi took a few moments before replying, "Sir I would actually like to pull my team from the exams. Instead I would like to request they be promoted since they proved they are more than skilled enough to take down the Anbu headquarters."

The Hokage looked at Team seven for a few seconds before nodding, "I agree with this request but it will not go into effect until the third round of the Chuunin Exams. But now we must also fix up the Anbu Headquarters since they all got in we must stop this from happening again. So Naruto please tell us how you got in."

"Well… It was simple actually I have got in that way once before as you know very well. Now everyone in this room knows now that in order to gain access to a side entrance one must know the correct justu to activate the door. But the thing is this justu only works on one of the doors, and it seems that the justu to open the door never changed. So since I knew the justu from a few years back I was able to get in today with the help from Sakura and Haku who were working with me."

"I see well that can be changed simply enough," The Hokage said putting a note down on a pad of paper he hand nearby. "Also there is something else that needs to happen." The Hokage looked over at the Anbu captions in front of him, causing the whole group to shift a little bit from the stern look he was now giving them. "I want all members of Anbu to double their current training since they left a Genin get away. And even if it is Naruto he is still a Genin. And that cannot be happening, and before you grumble at this I will also start training up again too."

It was Sakura who spoke at this time, "Why sir?"

"Because Sakura after seeing what happened today I realized I am getting to lax on a few things and one of them is training," The Hokage said explaining before he turned back to the Anbu Caption, "I will have your new work outs done tonight and have them completely ready for you tomorrow. Now you are dismissed to inform the rest of the Anbu of these changes and what was going on."

There was a resounding "Yes Sir" from the captions before they left. After that the Hokage looked at team seven, "You may all leave as well, but Kakashi I want you to stay here for a little bit."

"Okay see you later Jiji-sama," Naruto said disappearing into a shadow with Sakura and Haku to celebrate a mission well done.

After this the Hokage turned to Kakashi, "Well now we need to punish you for causing all this mess for me."

"Sir?"

"In short Kakashi you should have told me before this happened but you didn't and because of this there could have been some major problems. But since it helped to it will not be overly bad," The Hokage said causing Kakashi to look at him a little fearful.

"You are charged with catching Tora the cat for the next week," The Hokage said.

Kakashi took a few moments to realize what the Hokage had just said. As the words full hit his brain he did the one thing any wise man would do then. He fainted right then and there.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

New Happenings.

Naruto, Sakura, and Haku could only laugh remembering the week that had followed their Anbu attack mission. Kakashi had been so tired out from chasing the cat across the village about 4 times a day, that he had for a little bit cut back on their training. This was because though very few actually knew this the cat named Tora could actually use charka letting it pick up speed and react faster able to keep even a Jonin on their toes at times. And because of this Kakashi ended up using his Sharingan to caught the cat and was met with must better success. This meant that Kakashi was still tired out at times from the lack of Charka.

They noticed that during that week everyone was showing up for the Chuunin exams. Naruto had counted at least 30 teams already, half of which were not even from the Leaf Village. There team had actually gotten a mission from the Hokage to check over each team that had come. This was so that no one tried pull or fake being a team, though that in and of itself was unlikely. But while doing this they found something very disturbing about the Sand team that had come.

They had noticed that the youngest member of the team never slept and was very prone to anger and blood lust. They reported this to the Hokage at once, who then asked Naruto and his team to keep an eye on the sand team. Naruto ended up doing most of the watching though, this was because he could summon out Spyro, Cynder, and Toothless to keep an eye on the team from afar. While Benihime and the girls from Naruto team continued to check the other teams.

On the final day before the exam Naruto stood watching the sand team from across the road as they stayed in their hotel room, when Hinata and Benihime showed up. Naruto looking over at them smiled and waved, "Hay you two having a fun time again?"

Benihime in her fox form at the moment nodded, "Yes bro we have been working on her Taijustu actually to make sure she can take on Neji if they face off in the exams. Though I might ask what you are doing here the Hokage took you and your team off watching this group yesterday."

Naruto looked at Benihime and sighed as Spyro and Cynder landed down by him as well, "Hello Hinata, Benihime, Naruto. We have done what you wanted, but we have found nothing on the Sand Ninja Gaara."

"Okay thanks," Naruto said looking a little sadden.

"Okay bro what is going on," asked Benihime in wonder.

"Gaara from the Sand Village is bugging me something is off about him. He never sleeps, rarely eats, he seemed to talk to himself a lot about his mother, and gives into blood lust a lot," Naruto said explaining.

"That is different alright," Hinata said looking over to the hotel where the sand team was located using her Byakugan eye. As she looked at Gaara she realized his charka was flowing through his body every much like Naruto's own charka. She gasped realizing what this meant and shut off the extra charka to her eyes and looked over at Naruto with a worried look.

"What is it Hinata," asked Benihime in worry having not seen Hinata this worried in a long time?

"Gaara he is like Naruto, I think he had a tailed beast inside of him," Hinata said with fear that could be heard in her voice.

"That is something to worry about if he is not in control. Or worse he is in control," Naruto said looking over at Benihime, "What do you think which one of your kind does he have."

"If I am guessing correctly first one, Ichibi no Shukaku, the one tailed beast and master of sand. Of our kind he was the most likely to give to blood lust. And if he was sealed incorrectly into someone that would explain why Gaara is like this. They could have possible locked Ichibi in the blood lust," Benihime said explaining a slightly worried look on her face.

"What should we do? If what you say is true, we have a figurative bomb on our hands," Cynder said looking around the group.

"We need to tell the Hokage first then meet with Gaara," Spyro reasoned.

"And what happens if he get out of control or attacks you," wondered Hinata slightly worried for them.

"Who is attacking who," asked Haku as she showed up to see what the big gathering was about, with Sakura not far behind her.

"Well let's put it like this we might be dealing with another like me," Naruto said simply causing both Haku and Sakura to understand at once.

"So who is this person," Sakura asked looking out over at where Naruto had been watching noticing it was the building where all the contestants from the other villages were staying.

"Gaara the Sand Ninja and that gourd of sand is the reason I say he holds the Ichibi," Benihime said simply.

"Well there is the reason he seemed so off," Sakura stated quite plainly.

"Yep now we must decide what to do about him, and if he is truly a risk to this village," Naruto said.

"Tell the Hokage," Haku said simply.

"That is our plan," Naruto said nodding to Spyro and Cynder, "Could you two keep a close eye on him till we get back from talking to the Hokage?"

"Can do Naruto," Cynder said before Spyro could speak and slid into the shadows calling out as she did so, "By the way Spyro your still it."

Spyro stared at where Cynder was for a little bit then took off after her, "Great we're still playing tag and I said I would beat her," He said before taking off and chasing after her though still keeping an eye on Gaara still.

Naruto shock his head, at the pair before he turned to the others. "Let's get going then, Hinata if I may ask what your plans are, because I might need sis if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing really we had our fun for today already really just came to see what you were doing before I went home," Hinata said.

"Okay so you're heading home then," asked Naruto?

"Not anymore I want to see what happens if anything," Hinata said with a grin.

Naruto had to stop before speaking again, "Have you been hanging around with Anko at all."

"Nope only your sis," Hinata said, "why?"

Naruto gestured at Sakura, "Blood happy."

"Now Naruto, Anko and I are not blood happy, we just like messing with people's heads that is all," Sakura said defending herself, as the group set off towers the Hokage's Tower.

"I got to wonder at times," Naruto said under his breath as they leaped from one roof to the next.

"I heard that Naruto," Sakura said glaring at Naruto in such a way that promised pain later.

"Great I am dead later. So why is it you want to see this Hinata," wondered Naruto.

"Well it is the fact Benihime is so cute in her fox form so I want to see what Ichibi looks like and see how cute he is," Hinata answered, causing the entire group to face fault even Benihime who was still in her fox form.

Sakura was the first to speak after that, "Okay I did not think I would ever hear that one."

"I have to agree," Naruto said.

"Not me, though it is a little surprising I will admit," Benihime said, "Even I would never normal call one of my kind cute."

Hinata shrugged saying as they kept moving, "I guess I am the only one then."

Naruto nodded as they landed just inside the window the reception office for the Hokage and saw the door opening to the Hokage office. The Chuunin looked at them for a second glaring a little at Naruto but knew better then to do anything against him. This was because the Hokage made it very clear that anyone was allowed to see him even Naruto unless he was in a very important meeting, and to do otherwise could earn them a demotion. But know the less he would see at least what the group was up to, "Hello what are you… 4 doing here?"

Naruto noticed the pause but did not comment, "We are here to see the Hokage of a matter of great importance."

"Oh what might that be," asked the Chuunin trying to not show any emotion since Hinata was around?

"We have found another like me that is the Exams," Naruto said slight in code.

The Chuunin at once got the message and shivered, "Very well… please go through I will make sure no one bugs you."

"Thank you," Naruto said, "we will only be a few minutes we hope."

With that the group entered into the office closing the door behind them as they entered. The Hokage was relaxing in his chair looking out the window over the village as they came in. he had just finished with his own workout for the day so he was relaxing. It was one of his favorite things to do in his increasingly old age, well that and smoke. He looked over at the group and smiled, "Ahh Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Haku, and Benihime to wait do I owe this visit today."

"Well not something completely nice sadly," Haku said before explaining what they had just found out.

The Hokage looked at them carefully before nodding, "You are right this is a problem, but not a big one."

"How is that Hokage-sama," Sakura asked in wonder.

"I have already been informed of Gaara states as a demon holder," The Hokage said looking at them, "By his own father the current Kazekage."

"Okay so how is it only a small problem," asked Naruto wondering as the group relaxed a little bit.

"In short if his behavior is really as bad as you say then we could have a problem, but we have Jiraiya in town right now." The Hokage said causing the group to lighten up at once. Jiraiya while a self proclaimed super pervert was also a world renowned seal expert.

"Well that does make the problem a lot smaller doesn't it," Haku said with a smile.

"Yes it does, Jiji-sama if I may, I would like to meet with Gaara before the Exam starts and see if how much of a threat he truly is," Naruto said picking his words more carefully than normal.

"Why would that be Naruto," the Hokage said looking at Naruto carefully.

"If I can meet with him then so can Benihime, her is after all better than anyone else can see how bad and risky Ichibi is and if we should leave him alone or not." Naruto said explaining his reasons carefully as he like most everyone knew the risk if Gaara lost control.

"Very well you have a good point, when would you like me to set this up?"

"As soon as possible," Naruto answered.

"Very well after supper tonight is the best time I can probably set up for this meeting seeing as we have to get the Message to the Sand Ninja as well," the Hokage said getting a nod out of everyone, "This will also give me time to have Jiraiya informed on everything as well. So if possible be at training ground 12 tonight at 7 sharp that is in 5 hours okay."

"Yes sir I will be," Naruto said give a light nod of acknowledgement.

"Good now you may be on your way unless you want to help me with the paper work that would be coming in soon," The Hokage said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto and the rest of the group hearing that said bye and were gone so fast it might have give Guy a run for his money. This cause the Hokage to laugh and look out the window but the doors closing again caught his attention and he noticed that there was paper work now. He looked at it he realized it was twice the normal height and groaned. He just had to jinx himself.

Naruto and the group slowed down to a walk as they moved out of the Hokage's tower. Neither of them liked dealing with any sort of paper work and the Hokage's paper work was nearly double of anyone else. And at time it was nearly triple which made many wonder why Naruto or others wanted to be Hokage at times. But this set of thought was driven out of their mind as someone stopped in front of them calling Naruto out.

"Naruto Uzumaki I Challenge you to a duel for the right to be a Ninja of the Leaf Village," Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Hold on one second what are you saying," asked Naruto in shock.

"I am challenging you to the right to be a Ninja of this village, and that should I beat you that I am to be given the right to the title of genin here," Sasuke said with a grin that would find on a tyrannical king.

"How that law only works if you are challenging a Ninja of Chuunin level," Hinata said knowing very well the laws of the Village having been taught them from her birthday.

"But Naruto is a Chuunin in all but name, I found out recently that Naruto and his team will be promoted as of the end of the Chuunin exams. I do not know the reasons for this but it does not matter. As it still counts for this kind of challenge so answer me Uzumaki will you fight me," Sasuke said in a voice filled with arrogance.

Naruto remained quiet as something was off about Sasuke, though he was more arrogant, he was also a lot calmer. He then looked at the others and nodded, "As you wish I will take this Challenge Sakura will you please let the Hokage know what is going on."

Sakura nodded moving quickly back into the tower and up to report to the Hokage at once. Haku was looking from Sasuke to Naruto and back again, wondering what Sasuke's plan was. Hinata on the other hand had a good guess. She had talk with Benihime before about Sasuke and found out quite a lot about him some quite scary. Hinata figured Sasuke was going to use this fight as a measure for himself, and if he could beat Naruto it would be a black mark on Naruto's team record. But that did not make sense still as Sasuke was not as strong as Naruto before they finishes class, and without help from a Jonin-sensei there was no way he could be stronger now.

"Well Naruto it seems you are gone for 10 minutes and you are already in trouble," the Hokage said as he walked out of the tower, having left a Shadow clone to do his paper work till he returned.

"Hay not my fought this time," Naruto said looking at the Hokage.

"Yes I know, Sasuke I must ask this are you sure you want to Challenge Naruto to a Ninja Duel for the right to be a earn a spot as a Genin of this Village," The Hokage asked Sasuke looking at the raven haired youth carefully.

"Yes, in 30 minutes at the Chuunin Exams exhibition grounds," Sasuke answered.

"Very well, I hold the right to place you as I see fit if you should win this battle. The clan heads will be watching as well please prepare yourselves for battle," The Hokage said the last part was for both Naruto and Sasuke who both left quickly. Benihime sighed and disappeared in a puff of smoke returning to the seal. Hinata looked at the Hokage and left for the field with Haku and Sakura not far behind her.

The Hokage gave a quick hand sign causing an Anbu to appear and told him to inform the clan heads of what was going on. After that he sighed and made his way to the Chuunin Exam fields himself, almost wondering if letting this happen was a good idea. But even as he thought that he shook his head. No this was not a good idea there was something bigger behind this. But to find out what that was and who was involved he would have to let this happen. "Oh well at least I know Naruto can handle this just fine so might as well enjoy the fight."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Battle

Naruto looked across the stadium battle grounds over at Sasuke. Naruto could not figure out why Sasuke was doing it, because it really made no sense what so ever. Sure Sasuke may make Genin rank with Chuunin skills, but after being removed from the program before, he was just as likely to be kicked right back out again. In short there was no real reason for Sasuke to fight him other than to measure his current skill level.

Naruto looked over and noticed the Hokage was now walking over to them. As he got close enough he spoke up, "Okay Sasuke I will be the one to oversee this match. At any time I say stop you are to then stop. Failure to do so will remove your chances of becoming a genin. As for any other rules, there are none. Is this understood by both of you?"

"Yes sir," Naruto said.

"Yes," Sasuke said watching Naruto closely.

"Good," The Hokage said before looking up to where the clan heads were sitting in what was normal the competitor's box. "Thanks you all for coming to this exam. Sasuke wishes to become genin by combat trial with a Chuunin. Should he beat Naruto he will have earned that right to be a genin. For those that do not know this Naruto and his Team have already become Chuunin. They will get their vest as proof during the third round of the Chuunin exams." No one spoke at all as the Hokage looked back down at the two boys in front of him. Sighing he spoke, "Sasuke Uchiha do you still wish to continue with this fight?"

"Yes I do, now please start the fight," Sasuke said. And even if he said it politely one could tell it was forced.

"As you wish, Naruto, Sasuke, you may now begin." With that the Hokage disappeared getting out of the way quickly.

Naruto slowly pulled out his sword still in its sealed form waiting for Sasuke to make the first move. As he did so he noticed that Sasuke had changed his clothes a little bit look, he was wearing black shorts and tee-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and wearing black fingerless gloves. All the while he talking to Benihime and Toothless about Sasuke each of them had their own worries and wonders about the black haired youth.

'So sis what do you think he will try,' Asked Naruto through the mental link they had built over the years.

'I am not sure though it is likely he will come at you with Taijustu or possibly Kenjustu. Those were always his strong points, and maybe some Ninjustu. As for genjustu he will not likely use any since it is not really his style, but if he does try any I will remove them at once.' Benihime said.

'Agreed, that is likely what he will do. I don't see a sword for him though, so he must have one sealed away or plans on taking you Toothless if he wants to try kenjustu.' Naruto said slowly getting into a lose stance that would let him react better with his own sword.

'He cannot use me even if he wanted to and you know it. Though this looks like it would be a good time for you to test one of my other abilities out on an actually opponent,' Toothless said sounding like he wanted to have some fun.

'Maybe we will see if it is needed alright,' Naruto said.

"Dobe are you going to attack me or just stand there quietly to afraid to attack me," Sasuke called over to Naruto.

Naruto sighed stopping the talk with the two in his seal before he spoke, "Why should I attack you Sasuke? There is no need for me to prove myself as a Ninja of the Leaf Village. Unlike you who, thinks that he has that right to be one. Either way it does not matter to me as the outcome will still be the same, today you will lose to me."

"I do have that right and I should have been a genin a long time ago but you stole what was rightfully mine. But now I shall beat you and become a genin, and with that I can enact some clan laws and rules." Sasuke said with a weird glint in his eye that had Naruto worried for some reason.

"You sure seem sure of yourself, yet you still don't attack me. Are you afraid or something?" Naruto asked lightly.

"No I am not afraid of you, but you should be commoner. Now attack me so I can show you why my clan is so feared," Sasuke said taunting Naruto.

"Fine I guess I will attack you, though I should warn you that you will not be able to stop this attack," Naruto said before disappear attacking not giving Sasuke time to reply.

Sasuke eyes widened and did the only thing that made sense and that was to duck as Naruto's sword moved right through where his neck used to be. Sasuke then jumped away as fast as he could, drawing out a Kunai as he moved dodging knocking aside two of Naruto throwing stars as he went. Landing he looked around and saw Naruto standing a few feet in front of him. Sasuke got ready in his family taijustu stance ready in case Naruto attacked again, because Naruto was right, there was no way he could have stopped that attack.

Sasuke did not have to wait long as Naruto shot forward bring his blade towards Sasuke left side. Sasuke dodge turned a little to avoid the lunge as he move his own Kunai forward to stab Naruto, but it was dodge as Naruto turned his body and brought his blade from a lunge to a swing. Sasuke not able to dodge this brought two kunai as fast as he could to block the attack, he was only semi successful. The attack was strong enough that Sasuke felt his arm go numb for a few seconds as Naruto blade cut into and almost through both of the kunai Sasuke had used to block the attack. Using that little time he made by this he ducked under the blade letting the two kunai go, and then as he went swinging the other kunai towards Naruto, only for Naruto to have already moved back dodging the kunai with easy.

This continued for a while with Sasuke finding no good openings to get pass Naruto's offense and pushed into the defense, and he was losing kunai so fast that he would soon be out of them. Soon he realized he would have to go full out on what he thought was a commoner. So then jumping back Sasuke channeled some charka into a seal on that had been placed on his glove causing it to glow for a second. Naruto watched as a duel bladed Katana with about 2 and a half foot long blades, appeared over the seal that Sasuke then grabbed as he got into a stance closing his eyes as he did so. As Sasuke opened his eyes again he reviewed that his eyes had changed to Sharingan. Sasuke watched Naruto for a little bit before speaking, "Now dobe I will show you the true power of the Uchiha clan."

"Somehow I doubt that since you don't have a true sword. All you have is just some metal with charka running through it. My sword will cut right through it," Naruto said as he shot forward swinging his sword.

Sasuke seeing the attack perfectly blocked with his sword blocking the attack, causing sparks to fly as he made sure Naruto blade skid over his. He then saw Naruto going to throw a punch but was able to blocked it thanks to his eyes. Slow he started to put Naruto on the defensive and as this happen his arrogance grew again. As Naruto jumped back Sasuke called over to him, "Dobe I thought you said you would beat me without a problem. But it seems that I have yet again proven that everyone but the Uchiha clan is useless."

Naruto laughed at lightly at that as he ducked a swing from Sasuke's sword lunging forward nicking Sasuke clothes as he was forced to jump back to dodge. Naruto then slowly just stood up his sword held lightly in his hand as he spoke up, "Sasuke, you really think I am going full out yet? I have not even used my sword abilities or any of my real skills just yet."

"I doubt that very much Naruto," Sasuke said settling back into his family's sword stance.

"Sasuke you are a true idiot, you know nothing of the power I can call upon or use against you. Now I will truly test you like I said I would," Naruto said smirking, "And show your clan name and power is nothing but tool."

Naruto disappeared into a shadow speaking in only a whisper as he did so. Sasuke started looking around at once for Naruto. His only warning to Naruto's attack was a hissing sound, at hearing it he did the one thing that was logical and jumped up to avoid any possible attack. It was luckily he did this as 3 different blue balls of fire collided under him. The force of the blast as them met and exploded sent Sasuke flying away. He was able to land in a slight crouch looking around for Naruto. He did not have to wait long as he saw a blue flame shaped ball come flying towards him; he jumped sideways to dodge the attack. Landing he was forced to keep dodge even more attacks as more fire-balls came flying towards him from different places around the ring. Naruto smirked to himself as he kept this attacking up forcing Sasuke to dodge even more while Naruto was using only minimal amounts of his on energy in the process.

Sasuke was soon finding it harder and harder to dodge the attacks even with his eyes as he was forced to move farther to dodge a single attack. He then came up with an idea to stop how Naruto was moving about hoping it would help. So then dodging the next fireball completely he started his small plan by then jumped high into the air spinning as he putting away his sword, next he ran through some hand-signs as fast as he could. As he reach the top of the arch of the jump he put his hand to his mouth his thumb touching his middle figure with charka running between them. Using this like a spark, he sent out fire balls of about human size from him towards places all over the area destroying the trees removing any shadows there were in the arena expect his own. As he landed on the ground again he jumped once more as Naruto appeared in the shadow that had been cast by his own body.

"Well not bad Uchiha, you figured out the weakness of that ability but you put yourself in an even worse place by jumping into the air like that. Because now you cannot stop my attack," as Naruto said this he held up his sword which had now become a short sword. From it shot a blue fire-ball towards Sasuke giving Sasuke no room to dodge.

Sasuke then did something unexpected and pulling out his sword he started channeling as much charka as he could through it. With that he cut the fire-ball into 3 pieces, but each piece exploded the force of a small explosive tag. The force of the blast sent him into the ground with a great amount of force causing him to lose his breath and almost breaking some ribs and his arms upon landing. Slowly as Sasuke got up he could see Naruto slowly to walking forward towards him. The next thing he noticed was the Hokage appearing looking ready to call an end to the fight.

"Don't you dare stop this old man I am not done yet," Sasuke yelled glaring at the Hokage said as he stood back up fully, his anger fueling him giving him the power to stand!

"Sasuke you cannot beat me give it up now before I send you to the hospital," Naruto said holding his sword in a way made more for a katana.

"I will never ever be beaten by you, I will beat anyone in my way, wither it is to become a genin or destroying my brother! And now I will destroy you," as Sasuke finished speaking he ran forward as fast as he could aiming to kill Naruto!

Naruto sighed shaking his head and shifted stances getting ready for a powerful attack. Saying as he did so, "Flame Blade." Naruto swung up hard cutting through Sasuke's sword cutting from just below Sasuke waist and up through Sasuke left shoulder. The Hokage watched in shock seeing that a blue flame had been made changing the swords overall length to that of a double sided Katana, and the flames once formed had cut through Sasuke's sword like a hot knife through warm butter. The force of the attack sent Sasuke reeling back in pain before falling on the ground bleeding from the wounds. A group of Ninja that had been waiting in case someone got really hurt appeared at once and took Sasuke away to the Hospital as Naruto shook his head.

The Hokage sighed and turned to the people in the stands, "That fight has been concluded; Sasuke has lost and will not be a genin."

Everyone in the stand nodded and left talking amongst themselves. The Hokage then turned to Naruto, "Naruto you did not have to almost kill him you know. You could have just beaten him."

"Hokage you know as well as I do that Sasuke would not have stopped even then. Doing this is the only way to make sure he stops. If you want a good side to this, I did not cut low enough to take away his chance at having kids." Naruto said with a smirk that made the Hokage sift uneasily at that idea.

"That is good it would be bad to have the council calling for your name even if they could do nothing about it, but as it is they probably will anyway. As it is I must thank you though for some lovely fighting, even if a little one sided." The Hokage said turning and walking out of the arena.

"That is not the only thing I think you are thankful for, but you are welcome," Naruto said with a smirk he put the sword back in its sheath.

"Yes I must thank you for giving me a good reason to have him put in a mental evaluation." The Hokage said with a chuckle.

"Welcome, now if I may can I get ready for later when I meet with Gaara," asked Naruto.

"Sure you may," the Hokage said before disappear in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto nodded and disappeared into his own shadow. As he disappeared completely Sakura, Hinata, and Haku walked up to where he was, having come down from the stands. Sakura then sighed, "Is it just me or have we been forgotten about?"

* * *

( Hello Espo here, this is a note i would like to ask my reviewer and readers.

Do you think i should rewrite and rework this changing some details of the plot? If so please comment with your ideas over all. Once i get all comments and reviews with ideas i will do the work as needed.

Either way please comment and review.

Espo)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Naruto sat waiting in a grass field; near him was Benihime in her fox form playing with some seals on a tree. They had come to training field 11 where they would meet Gaara in a few minutes. The training ground was pretty large but was only made up of a large round lake and grassy meadow. They had been there for nearly an hour now, and Benihime having gotten bored had started messing with a seal that controlled another seal at the bottom of the lake. The seal made a whirlpool appear and Benihime was messing with the seal to see just how strong she could get the whirlpool. Naruto on the other hand just sat quietly talking with Spyro, Cynder, and Toothless.

Naruto was taken out of his internal talk as water suddenly hit him in the face. Glancing around he noticed Benihime was smirking at the lake; this made him turn and look at the lake. It was a massive whirlpool almost 30 feet across and twice as deep. Causing the lake to splash and churn spraying water out and onto the banks, like where he was at times. He quickly got up and moved away the lake as the whirlpool got more violent, before he looked over at Benihime.

"Okay make it stop sis you got me wet once already," Naruto said calling over to Benihime as the waves made by the whirling water got increasingly bigger in size.

"Ahh come on I am having fun with this seal. I want to see if I can make this whirlpool fill up the entire lake," Benihime said messing with the seal some more increasing the size of the whirling water.

"You're joking right; you already turned most of the lake into a whirlpool," Naruto said looking at Benihime carefully.

"Yeah but not all of it, beside I am bored," Benihime said before messing with the seal some more.

Naruto shook his head and moved away from the lake and sat down by the tree Benihime was at. "Fine I guess that is a good enough reason."

"Yep it is," Benihime said with a giggle. But then without warning stopped messing with the seal and looked around the Training ground, her ears perking up as if hearing something of the sound of the rushing water. Naruto was not looking at Benihime as she did this and so he did not notice her get up and run off into the woods. It was not until she was coming back out of it followed by someone else did he notice she had left.

Looking up Naruto saw her and Gaara walking towards him followed by Hinata. As Gaara stopped a few paces from him Naruto spoke, "Hello Gaara of the Sand."

"Hello Naruto," Gaara said in an almost monotone voice, "Why did you ask for to see me here?"

"Simply the demon you hold," Naruto said as Hinata moved and state down by the tree near by watching. While Benihime sat down by him looking at Gaara closely.

"I see, do you wish to end me like others I have met," Gaara said giving a light glare.

"No, I only wish to check and make sure you are sane and not a threat to this village is all," Naruto said sensing Gaara charka levels rising a little as if to attack.

"I see, and why should I bother with this when killing you would be easier," Gaara said with a weird glint in his eye.

Naruto at once tense a little incase he had to dodge an attack. "Because to do so would end up with you getting yourself killed as well."

"I highly doubt that, I have had people trying to kill me since I was a mere baby. And yet I stand before you still without a mark on me," Gaara said his gourd slowly letting out sand to show his point better.

"And the same for me, we are not so different Gaara then you think. But if you should fight here you will lose," Naruto said still tense watching the sand, while Benihime growled at Gaara.

Gaara may not like to have admitted it but the leaf Genin was right. He was not in a desert where he could call on huge volumes of sands to crush his opponents in seconds. Still he was sure he could be this leaf Genin. "You talk big for a genin."

"As do you Gaara, but until you I know both of our true ranks are above genin. You're Chuunin at least and possibly Jonin with your sand skill, though your other skill are almost nil. But while you rely on your demon for all your power I do not," Naruto said simply.

"So you are saying you have one of the Tailed Beasts sealed inside you as well," Gaara asked his sand stopping its movement for the moment?

"Yes I hold Kyuubi, she is actually is the fox sitting next to me," Naruto said before pointing to Benihime.

Gaara eyes widen in size a little bit, which was the only outward sign he was shocked. While inside his head he felt fear coming across the link from Shukaku his own demon and adoptive mother. "I see, so you jailer like me."

"Yes I am. Now if we may Benihime here would like to talk with Shukaku," Naruto said still tense.

"You wish to talk with mother," asked Gaara his voice filled with a little puzzlement. While Benihime was had her mouth almost hanging open in shock, after all the one Tailed Sand demon was not the person to be mother like at all.

"Yes I wish to speak with her, now make her appear or I will force her out." Benihime said looking at Gaara closely.

At this Gaara fell quiet for a few seconds before he fell over sideways asleep. Naruto could not help but wonder at that but a command from Benihime stopped him from moving forward to check Gaara. As Gaara continued to slept the sand from his gourd moved and reformed to make a raccoon like creature, a little taller than Naruto. It seemed to look around a bit before looking carefully at Benihime with an almost fearful yet angry look. Benihime did not speak but led the sand demon off to a different place where they could talk amongst themselves.

As this happened, an old man walked up out of the woods and as he got closer he called out, "Hay kid are you by any chance named Naruto?"

"Yeah I am, why," Naruto asked back?

"Well kid I am Jiraiya the great toad sage and women fantasies everywhere," the now named Jiraiya said before striking what he thought was a heroic pose.

"Somehow I doubt the fantasies part old man," Naruto said causing Jiraiya to trip and face plant in the ground from lack of respect. "Either way what took you so long to get here?"

"Kid I have been here since you got here. Besides there was no need for me to show myself until I could look and check the seal without interference," Jiraiya said after getting up and dusting the small about of dirt off of him.

"I see," Was all Naruto could really say. This was because he was not sure if he could believe this or not, since he did have the Kakashi as his teacher. But if what Jiraiya said was true that meant his skills were way beyond anything Naruto had ever encountered before.

Jiraiya at once moved over to Gaara and found his seal located in the middle of his back. He checked it quickly before nodding, "Good strong seal just how it should be done."

"So the seal is just fine then," Naruto asked?

"Yes the seal was done nearly perfectly from what I can tell. In short if anything is wrong with this boy it will either be because of the demon or his own personal problems." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded but before he could say anything a loud bang was heard around the clearing. Looking at where the noise had come from he saw Benihime walking back out from where she had been talking. Naruto at once noticed that Shukaku was not following her at all. As she got closer to Naruto and Jiraiya she spoke up.

"Okay Shukaku is no worse than normal it seems. Expect for the fact Shukaku is a little more into blood wanting than normal, but that is pretty easy to see why. Gaara here gets attack pretty often." Benihime said before lying down by Naruto's feet.

"Okay then what was that noise about then," Asked Naruto, while Jiraiya looked at Benihime with a little surprise.

"Oh that was Shukaku making a pass at me again, something about being mates for life. Personally I think that seal has gone to its head increasing its need for blood and to mate. And before you ask why I say it, it is because Shukaku is the only demon without a truly solid body meaning it can be either female or male. You can figure out the rest from there," Benihime said glaring at the sand that slowly made its way back over to Gaara and reformed the gourd he was always carrying.

"So is there any real risk to him then," ask Jiraiya?

"None unless he gets hurt or gets into a very good fight, so in short yes there is a risk but I made sure that Shukaku knew when to stop." Benihime said before walking over to Hinata and lying done in her lap since Hinata had not yet moved this entire time.

"Do I want to know what you threaten that sand demon with," Jiraiya wondered to himself.

"Probably not, if I know Benihime, and I do it will either be very painful or very scary. Either way I am going to stay here and keep an eye on Gaara till he wakes up, or has to go to the Exams if he sleeps that long," Naruto said, "how about you?"

"I got some research to do, and then I might stop by here later. There are some… things I would like to know." Jiraiya said before leaving.

Naruto walked all the way over Hinata, and as he got close she spoke up, "You now Shukaku is actually kinda cute."

Naruto and Benihime looked at her carefully before shaking their heads. Naruto then spoke, "Only you Hinata, only you would think that."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Naruto, Haku, and Sakura next job was a C-rank Watch mission. Instead of being in a guard towers along the border or someplace else like the wall around the Leaf Village. No it was simple really it was to watch part of the Forest of Death's Training ground border while the Genin teams tried to make their way through the second part of the exams. So far they had been watching over from the north to the east sections and over it had been very boring.

Their job was in short to keep an out for anyone trying to enter or exit the forest. If it was a genin team then they were to take their names down as they left and marked them down as disqualified. If it was someone else they were told to tell the person to turn around at once unless they had a signed paper from the Hokage. It had been Three days since the start of the mission and so far they had not seen anyone at all, and thanks to Naruto's shadow clones they were very sure no one had slipped by them.

Naruto by now was so bored that he had summoned all of his sealed friends. Benihime was currently talking with both Toothless and Haku. Sakura was working a little on her makeup since she had times to do it while they were resting. Naruto on the other hand was talking with Spyro and Cynder about something they rarely talked about even now, their past. Cynder had only talked about her past with Spyro and Benihime, and even then Naruto had not really been around. Spyro on the other hand had been as semi open about his past, but still Naruto had not learned much about it.

Naruto had now been sitting hour over an hour listening to them talk about their past lives in the Dragon Realms. He first learned about Spyro's life from before he learned he was really a dragon at which point Cynder started helping telling him about her life. He then learned things from Cynder about her being controlled by Malefor, at this he could only hug her. Both mad and sadden it had happened.

First Cynder's was taken control by the Dark Master servants and corrupted, before being made to lead the Ape army. From then on she had come up with a plan to try and help the Dark master escape. She took each of the Guardians one at a time and started draining them of their power or at least trying to. It took her two years to correctly draw their power out of the Guardians she had, until she could drain them all in a few hours of the power she need, and keep the power contained in the crystals.

Spyro on the other hand had just found out who he really was working on stopping Cynder and her forces. Meeting up with Ignitus Spyro was slowly able to taking back each of the Guardians and learning new things from them, but not before each of them was drained of most of their powers. Using what skill they taught him Spyro fought through forests, jungles, and volcanoes. The Guardians were able to rest regaining their strength and powers after teaching Spyro what they knew. But it was all for naught as Cynder trying to force a battle with Spyro ending up facing against the only Guardian who's power she had not been able to gain yet, Ignitus. Spyro was forced to flee but having rescued the last dragon from the group he learned the last few things he needed to know.

Soon he was off to face Cynder going to her own turf, he moved what was almost a waste land taking on Cynder's forced till he was able to enter the fortress she controlled. He made is way rapidly up to the tower where he found Ignitus being forcefully drained of his power. He tried to move to free him but was blocked as Cynder decided to face him. They fought for a little bit but Cynder only used it to let the Crystal finish draining the needed power before grabbing it and flying off. Spyro and Ignitus quickly regrouped with the other dragons before Spyro left to fight Cynder on his own.

Spyro was able to catch and fight Cynder before she could release the Dark Master. He was able to defeat her but at the temporary cost of his powers. It was maybe a month before he regained them as the Ape army tried a different plan to revive the Dark Master. Cynder who had been freed from the darkness had left Spyro and the Guardians, ended up being captured by them. Spyro slowly regained his powers before him and Cynder, after freeing her, ended up battling the Ape king to stop his plans. It worked semi well as they beat him, but were unable to stop the summoning. The cave that they fought in fell down around them causing Spyro to use some power to protect them in a crystal.

The problem with this was that they did not leave the Crystal for over 3 years, until they were releases for some unknown reason. They awoke to find the world in a worse Chaos then when they had fallen asleep to. The Dark Master, Malefor, had risen as was now at war against the world. Spyro and Cynder were able to reunite with the Guardians in one of the large battles against a nearby city. But even as the won and beat the Army back it was short lived as they learned that Malefor had brought to life an ancient creature of destruction. To put it simply the creatures one point was to circle the globe and once it reached the point it had started the world would be destroyed.

Spyro, Cynder, and the others once quickly made their way towards the path the creature would soon cross. They ended up battling it, and were barely able to defeat it but not before it could complete it task. Setting the world towards it end, Spyro and Cynder then with the help of Ignitus in a last ditch effort went to battle Malefor. Ignitus was lost in the in the struggle to gain access to Malefor lair. Soon they reach to place where Malefor stood waiting, and after some talk they ended up fighting. Malefor they fought all the way to the planets core. It looked like Malefor was going to win till something truly strange happened.

The planet's core glowed with a weird energy as figures of dragons rose up around them. Malefor eyes widen in shock looking at the figures. He tried to attack them but was forced back and the slowly started to fade as he was reseal or destroyed, neither Spyro nor Cynder could really tell. Then once Malefor had vanished the other threat or world destruction came back. Spyro then used the power from the core itself to save the planet. And the rest of the tale was something that Naruto had learned that had happened to Toothless as well.

After the tale of what had happened Naruto had been hug Cynder. She had been feeling rather down after the tale and needed some comfort. Spyro sat on her other side cuddling. Sakura who had been listening in on the tale sighed to herself and shock her head. Even when Naruto did not mean to his life always seemed to center around drama. She sighed checking her makeup again before she noticed something out of corner of her eyes. Flinging a Kunai at the movement she spun up to a standing position and sighed.

"Naruto, Haku, get over here. Something off," Sakura said looking around.

Naruto and Haku at once came over to Sakura was standing. Naruto neither seeing nor sensing anything spoke up, "What is wrong Sakura?"

"Not sure, but for a second I was sure I saw something," Sakura said walking over to where her Kunai stood sticking out of a tree near the fence. Haku and Naruto were at once on alert Spyro taking off to look Cynder following a little slower than normal.

"I don't sense or see anything maybe it was a bird or something," Naruto said looking around.

"No Naruto I think you are wrong in this case," Haku said walking over to where Sakura had thrown then stopped looking at the ground carefully. "Someone passed through here barely a few seconds ago. Someone very skilled if they can avoid your senses."

Benihime walked over, "You sure Haku?"

"Very sure, Zabuza-sama taught me many things, one of which was tracking. The foot print is here but very faint. Meaning this person is most likely a Jonin level at least if not an Anbu level in skill." Haku said looking troubled.

Benihime nodded and turned into her fox form and started sniffing around at once. Naruto sighed at this and walked over to Toothless and with a quick talk had him disappear reforming into the blade of Naruto's sword. Naruto then disappeared from view as he moved to check in with the other groups guarding the fence.

Haku in the mean time carefully checked the foot prints and found them leaving the woods. She checked them again but could not tell much more. Benihime for that matter was unable to find anything even the slightest scent. This disturbed her a little bit, since why her sense of smell was diminished in the charka based form she was in; it was still good enough that she should have been able to find some sort of scent. Benihime sighed and spoke up, "This is not good whoever just got past us has to be Jonin or Anbu level. They are also very skilled in stealth beyond any I have seen before in a long while."

"So is this a friend or enemy? And do you have any idea how he avoided us?" Sakura asked.

"Enemy most likely since the person did not stop and talk with us. As for avoiding most likely a short range teleportation justu or something like what Naruto can use," Benihime said before sighing, "This could be really bad we must let the Hokage know at once."

"But how he is in the forest right now, also you know that neither Naruto's clones nor you can reach the center without risking dispelling. It is after all a truly dangerous training ground," Haku said remember what Sakura said about it when Anko had taken her to train there.

Sakura nodded, "Yes that is true but we don't need to go through the forest but over it would be better."

"What do you…? Oh I see you mean fly over with Toothless," Haku said smiling.

"Yes, as soon as Naruto gets back we must let him know…" Sakura started to say.

"I must know what," asked Naruto as he appeared near the group.

"We need you to get on Toothless back and go to the Hokage at once. Whatever this is we must let the Hokage know at once," Sakura said before explaining what few things Haku and Benihime found out.

Naruto nodded and summoned back out Toothless, before flying off. In the mean time Sakura and Haku waited back at the fence edge each of them now keeping a closer eye on the area around them. They kept waiting a little on edge worried that someone might have slipped by them that could be a threat. It was a full forty-five minutes before Naruto returned with Toothless.

He got off Toothless and smiled as Spyro and Cynder landed by them. Calling over to Sakura and Haku he spoke, "It is okay it was Guy going to do something." The group sighed with relief at this news. But had they noticed a snake pass by them into the woods they would not have been so happy, for while they had nearly caught a friendly ninja, they had not noticed a true enemy get past them.

With that the rest of the week past quickly before they were allowed to leave. Also they found out someone had slipped past their defenses and had attacked some of the contestants. No one was sure where or how the person had gotten through or when. But someone had snuck in and then back out of the forest. When Naruto found out whom it was, Sakura blood boiled. Orochimaru the Snake Sannin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sakura was beside herself with anger and worry for the next few days following the second exam. Anko had been in the forest and had been hurt by Orochimaru, and Sakura feelings for Anko while not of love where still setting her on edge. She was planning murder for one Sannin wither anyone helped her or not. With this in her mind she set to training none stop expect to eat, rest, and visit Anko.

Naruto and Haku watched on in a little shock as their friend closed herself off a great deal than normal acting more like Sasuke then they were comfortable with. Kakashi had to agree in this case as well as she seemed to be heading down the same path Sasuke had fallen. And until Anko got better it did not look like Sakura was going to stop this rampage of training. At least that was until Benihime decided enough was enough.

She had seen Sakura training when she had been walking around the village with Hinata planning out their training for her opponents in the 3rd part of the exam since she had beaten Neji in the second round elimination. It had shocked everyone in the room when she had stopped acting like a scared girl and took out Neji in three hits.

Naruto followed with Anko, Hinata, Haku, and Kakashi. As Benihime lead the way to Sakura planning on putting an end to Sakura little rampage. They found her at training ground 35 the toughest training ground a Chuunin could gain access to without permission from the Hokage. She moved through the training ground setting off tree swing traps she had set before, stopping or destroying the trees as they came towards her. Her hands were almost covered in blood from the nonstop training. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her normal neat hair looked messy and unwashed.

As Sakura finished the last set of train she slowed to stop catching her breath looking a little wobbly. At this time Benihime walked over to her, "Sakura could you come over here for a minute we need to talk."

Sakura looked over at her, "Why I have some training I need to be doing."

"You have done enough training Sakura you have been at this a week and you're going to kill yourself if you keep going at this rate," Benihime said while the other watched from off on the sidelines with Anko a little out of sight.

"No I won't, I will never die till I see that man dead," Sakura said sending a chill down Anko's spine at the words.

"And why do you want to kill him so bad? What did he do to you?" Benihime asked already knowing the answer.

"Because he hurt Anko," Sakura said sighing as tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes he did but you don't see any of Anko's other friends going crazy over it. Yes many of them are made and have increased their training to be stronger, but not to the point that it will kill them." Benihime said in trying to reason with Sakura.

"Yeah sure…" Sakura said looking away.

Benihime sighed and walked over to her, "Fine if you so wish to train you must face me down. I will stay at Chuunin level but you can use whatever skills you have."

Sakura looked at Benihime with a glare, "You might want to raise that level because you won't win at all."

Sakura shot forward and swung her fist but Benihime redirected it without a problem as she did the next one. Sakura kept up the attack while Benihime only seemed to be defending. Sakura slowly got angrier tears forming in her eyes as she trying to land a hit, but even her best was not good enough. Then without warning, she fell face forward on the ground, Anko seeing this could not stand still any longer and raced out onto the field and picked up Sakura who seeing her started crying in her arms. Benihime smiled a little bit as she sat down besides her. She knew why Sakura was so down.

"Sakura you don't need to push yourself like this it hurt more than it helps," Benihime said as Hinata, and Haku came over and started healing Sakura's hands and body.

"And it hurts me seeing you like this," Anko said sadly at seeing Sakura so out of it.

"But you were hurt so badly…. I just could not stand the thought if I had lost you. And I know if I was strong enough he would not be able to do that if I was there to help you," Sakura said holding Anko close much like a kid would their mother.

"You are strong Sakura there is no need to worry about it. It was my own fault for getting hurt as I ran in not thinking about what would happen if I did find that snake," Anko said softly holding Sakura close.

Sakura was not really sure what to say to that as she rested against Anko finding herself surprisingly calmer in her embrace more than she had for her own mom. It both scared her, and made her happy but she was not sure why. Anko smiled as Sakura slowly fell asleep in her arms, standing up slowly she with a little help from Hinata took her back to her apartment. She laid Sakura down and watched her closely, feeling a little happy Sakura was at least going to be returning to normal. Benihime smiled at everyone as they dropped Sakura off.

"Well at least that is over," Naruto said looking around the group.

"Yes it is," Kakashi said. "I was getting worried about her."

"We all were," Benihime said, "I think today we should all take a break. And just relax for once we have all done so much training, and missions over these last few months I think it was getting to each of us."

Hinata smiled at that thought, "Yes, that means you and me can have tea today."

"Yes after your training is done," Benihime causing Hinata to face fault.

"But you just said we have been doing too much training," Hinata asked in wonder.

"Yes, Naruto team has a great deal more than yours. But don't worry, we will just go over your basics then have the rest of the day off for tea." Benihime said with a smile.

"Fine," Hinata said with a pout causing everyone to laugh a little. "So what you will all be doing then?"

Naruto spoke first, "Well I was thinking about walking around and maybe seeing Zabuza and the brothers with Haku here. Then after that I might just head to the mountain top and watch the village for a little bit."

Haku nodded in agreement, "I think I will join you for that second part."

Kakashi smirked at them, "Well, I will be bless you both are having your first date."

"KAKASHI WE ARE NOT DATING," Both Naruto and Haku said with a yell!

Everyone else just laughed at Naruto and Haku as Benihime spoke, "We will see about that later."

Both Naruto and Haku rolled their eyes at the same time causing everyone to laugh again. Kakashi smiled, "Well I must be off there is a new book in the stores and since Jiraiya is in town I might be able to get this one signed."

Without another world Kakashi disappeared. Benihime and Hinata left soon as well leaving only Naruto and Haku. Seeing as there was no point in standing still they quickly left to see Zabuza. Naruto knocked on the door to the apartment Zabuza was staying at and heard a come in. Naruto entered followed by Haku, who rolled her eyes at the site before them.

Zabuza was facing off against the brothers in duel arm wrestling matches. She spoke up as she and Naruto fully entered into the room, "Come on now is that really all you can think of to do?"

Zabuza looked over at her looking kinda bored, "At the moment yes. As nice as this village is there is no one here skilled enough with a blade to fight against."

Naruto growled, "Hay what about me?"

"You are included in that list," Zabuza said looking over at Naruto before beating both of the brothers at the same time.

"Really you want to test that," Naruto said his hand going to the handle on his sword.

Zabuza smirked, "Test? It would be no test. It would be me beating you into the ground."

Naruto growled while Haku shook her head. She knew that Zabuza had actually found a few sword wielders here worth some notice. But picking a fight with Naruto was not a good idea over all in a sword duel. Naruto growled as he spoke again, "Then you won't mind proving it in a real duel?"

"No not at all," Zabuza said with a smirk as he walked out of the room and came back with his large sword.

Naruto smirked, "Lets head to training ground 6. It is not far from here and it pretty open."

"Sounds good," Zabuza said as Naruto led the way there with Haku and the bothers following. When they reached It Naruto and Zabuza took a stance while Haku stood to the side muttering something while the brothers watched on not sure who to cheer for.

"So any rules," Naruto asked.

"How about no special powers that the either of our swords have and no justu usage at all? Let's see how good you are at straight sword play," Zabuza said.

"Sounds like an idea to me," Naruto nodded, "You may make the first move."

Zabuza nodded and moved towards Naruto swinging his blade as he went. Naruto knowing full well he did not have the straight or power needed to stop the swing took a half a step back letting the blade pass harmlessly in front of him. Naruto then lunged seeing an opening but Zabuza pulled his blade out of the swing and turned it sideways blocking the lunge. Naruto swung bringing his blade at the side Zabuza only moved his blade a little blocking again. Zabuza then swung his swords making Naruto duck again. But with a quick spin of Zabuza's body he brought the sword around again before Naruto could use the small opening.

Naruto was forced to jump back as the sword came down almost cutting him in half head to crotch. Zabuza then brought the sword up again and lunged with it forcing Naruto to back up still more. Zabuza then turned the lunge into a swing sending the blade around and over him as he moved forward. Naruto was again forced to dodge even more as the attacks increased in speed. Then in a lucky opening Naruto dodged a lunge and got inside Zabuza guard and swung.

Zabuza smirked and switched how he held the blade causing Naruto swing to be blocked by the handle. Naruto turned his blade and brought it towards Zabuza neck but stopped as the blade touched feeling something against his own neck.

"A draw," One of the brothers breathed.

Haku was shocked, even if Naruto was being over powered by shier force he was still able to win with speed. Well not win she corrected herself, as Zabuza sword and Naruto sword were neck to each other's neck. Zabuza smirked, "Well boy it looks like you are worth something after all. Able to withstand my attacks and even bring this match to a draw, that is something very few sword wielders can claim."

"You are very good yourself I am honored to have been one of the few," Naruto said with a small smile as he put away his blade and Zabuza put his blade in the harness on his back.

"Don't let it get to your head though kid you still have a long way to go before you can beat me in a full on fight," Zabuza said with a smirk.

"I would say the same to you, but I think that scare you have is more than enough reminder," Naruto said as they walked back over to the group.

"That was a lucky shot and nothing more," Zabuza said a little heatedly

"Yeah and it only takes luck sometimes to win," Naruto countered.

"True enough, but even with luck if you don't have the skills you cannot survive long enough to use that luck," Zabuza then fired back.

"Agreed so I will take luck and skill in equal helpings," Naruto said with a smirk.

Zabuza rolled his eyes, "Well I am off I been needing to get my blade checked over for a while now, and sharpened for that matter."

"Okay," Naruto said as Haku rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Oh nothing besides the fact I came to talk with Zabuza to the want of just talking. And you both end up in a swords fight, and now he is leaving to work on his sword more," Haku said with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry I did not mean for that to happen," Naruto said.

"Yes I know, and now I think you owe me for that," Haku said. They both hear something like people running, Turning around they saw Zabuza and the brothers heading off as fast as they could. Naruto could only gulp wondering what it was that made even those 3 flee.

"Well Naruto ready to come shopping with me," Haku asked. But when there was no answer she looked over at where Naruto was and saw him heading for the far side of the training ground. "Naruto get your butt back here!"

Naruto did not turn around as he heard Haku shout at him. But he did get very far as ice formed around his legs freezing him in one spot till Haku got closer. Haku walked up then behind him, "Okay Naruto?"

"Yes Haku," Naruto said simply feeling now it would be a better idea to stay still, since she was using that tone of voice that promised pain.

"Good now first we need to stop by the pet shop so I can get some food for my pet," Haku said unfreezing Naruto and dragging him away towards the town.

Up in the Hokage's Office things were not going so well though. The Hokage had found out about a rather unpleasant turn of event involving the Uchiha youth. Two days it seemed after Orochimaru had snuck in and back out of the forest of death he had visited Sasuke at his home. A small fight appeared to have happened before Sasuke was left with a Curse Seal.

The only reason he knew about this was thanks to a passing Anbu that had noticed the property was more damaged than ever before. The Anbu deciding to see what happened found no one at first until he came across Sasuke laying in the middle of the road clutch his shoulder. Then Anbu then grabbed him and rushed him off to the Hospital. The Hokage was notified of this and came at once.

After a long while Sasuke had woken up, he did not know about the curse seal just yet. Thanks to the fact Jiraiya was also in the village as well they were able to seal it as soon as the Hokage told Sasuke about it. Now he had people watching Sasuke closely encase he tried to use its power. He had down this to for Anko but she showed such a dislike towards the seal that in the end she would do almost anything to get rid of it.

He sighed again, "Iruka could you please show yourself."

An Anbu appeared in front of the Hokage with a completely blank mask and green cloak and hood. "Yes Hokage-sama," the Anbu said bowing a little.

"I need you to get Jiraiya to train Naruto; I think we will need that power he will gain. Also after the exams are over I will need either you or Jiraiya to go out and bring Tsunade back, it is time she take her place in this village again." The Hokage said looking the Anbu closely.

"Yes sir, but if I may ask why not bring her right now?" The Anbu asked.

"Because with Orochimaru around this village I cannot send out any ninja that would have any influence on bring her back. Since each and everyone is a high level ninja that if they left we would be weaken," The Hokage said.

"You fear we are going to be attacked then, Hokage-sama," the Anbu said stiffening.

"Yes thanks to a little Intel on what the snake Sannin has been doing we have found he built a village. And if I am not mistaken possibly formed an packed with another village until we can be sure what is going on I cannot risk any one to strong leaving the village without reason," The Hokage said looking everyone of his many years.

"I see, if I may also ask what will happen once you bring Tsunade back here," The Anbu asked.

"I plan on reforming the Sannin Three. Team 7 is actually perfect for the job. With Sakura retaking over the Snake summons, Haku the Slug summons, and Naruto the Toad summons. And each with their own skills they will be a group that will surpass even the current Sannin, and above all I fell they will remain as a team unlike the last group," the Hokage said with a smirk.

"That is truly a great idea, I hope it comes to pass," The Anbu said.

"Yes and if I am lucky there teacher Kakashi might just take my hat or my replacements hat while I am still live. Now be off also Iruka you can remove your mask for this mission since I feel Naruto will be needed for both parts more than you may think." The Hokage said smiling.

"Yes sir," The Anbu than vanished from the room.

The Hokage looked out the window at the great Hokage's Mountain and smiled, "Things may be getting worse. But with a little luck I think a lot of us will make it through the next few months." He then returned his eyes to the list of the contestants for the third round of the Chuunin exams.

Hinata vs. Gaara

Lee vs. Temari

Shino vs. Kin

Shikamaru vs. Kankuro


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Naruto looked over the list of the fights that Sakura had brought with her and the odds of each contestant winning. It said the safest bets were on Gaara and Lee, while the next safest were Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru. Temari and Kin would have been safe bets if not for who they were going against. Naruto had decided to place the money had had brought for gambling on Hinata to win her two battles.

He smiled as he looked around; Benihime was sitting on his left while Haku was on his right. Sakura was in the row below them sitting next to Anko. He then looked out over the huge arena and down onto the field. It was about 50 feet below the stands which were built at ground level. He could make out all the contestants easily, standing in small groups talking amongst themselves or alone likely listening in. He could make out Temari listening in on Hinata and Gaara talking. Shino, Shikamaru, and Lee talking in a group, while Kin and Kankuro were standing off a little bit, not talking with anyone, but instead listening in.

A Jonin appeared in the arena and spoke to the contestants before turning to the crowd. But instead of him speaking the Hokage stood up and spoke. "My many friends, guest, fellow ninja, rulers and leader, it is my great honor to welcome you to the Leaf Village's Chuunin Exams. Now as I know you do not like to wait long for this I will help this along. Good luck to all our contestants and may we see some great fights. The Chuunin Exam finals may now begin."

A roar from the crowd met his words as they turn their attention back to the field were the first to contestants were waiting to begin the battle. The Jonin down on the field gave them both a nod before he jumped back. At once sand charged from Gaara towards Hinata who replaced herself with a log as the sand reached her spot.

"Well this will be neat to see," Benihime said.

"Why is that," asked Naruto looking at her.

"I gave her the skills she would need to not only combat Gaara but most other demon holders as well," Benihime said explaining.

Haku hearing this looked away from the match which was pretty fair in spite of Gaara abilities. Hinata was dodging and somehow stopping Gaara sand from moving and breaking apart once it had passed or was in striking distance of her. "But how is that possible, any of us would be being pushed to our limits to beat Gaara even Naruto."

"Simple really I taught her how to redirect and control demonic charka with a touch. With the fighting style she and I have been remaking she can take on any demon using just charka. So anyone one like Gaara who only uses there demons ability to attack has quite a disadvantage. Though this still leaves a lot of openings but those we will be working on later," Benihime said explaining.

Haku nodded turning back towards the match. Hinata by now was flowing like water through the many attacks Gaara was sending to take her out. But as each one passed her they would suddenly lose power and break apart and fall to the ground. This continued before the attacks from Gaara were forced to stop as he ran completely out of sand. Sakura smirked at this, "Well it seems this fight is over and Hinata won."

"Hinata will win yes but the fight is not over just yet," Naruto said having learned a lot of what Gaara could do from Benihime during some of their days just talking.

"But how all his sand is…" Sakura began but stopped as all the sand that had left Gaara started moving again and spinning around Hinata at high speeds. Then without warning it came crashing inward all at once. A gasp was heard around the stadium as many people feared Hinata had been crushed.

But as the sand dome fully formed everyone something was wrong. There was no blood in sight after that crushing attack which usually sent blood flying everywhere. Then without warning the large mound of sand was blasted part. Within the large mound Hinata was standing still as her charka spun around her creating a perfect sphere protecting her.

Sakura and many other people gasped as they realized what that move was. Rotation, consider to be the most powerful defensive maneuver of the Hyuga clan. But to those that used the move they released something was wrong. When a normal person used this justu they would have to spin to create a perfect sphere. But Hinata on the other hand was standing perfectly still as the charka spun around her.

Naruto looked over at Benihime and simply asked, "How did you do it?"

"Simple really, most Hyuga have Earth based Charka which makes it hard to form into shapes like a sphere. So in order for many of them to use this justu they have to spin constantly in order to maintain it longer than a few seconds. Now since Hinata charka is water based she can pull off the move with greater ease. Since her charka naturally wants to keep moving she only has to make a small spin and once it gets going she can maintain it without adding charka or more unneeded movements. The only down side is that the move does not have the sheer power the other would have since it does not have all that additional charka being added all the time," Benihime said explaining.

"So that is what you have been working with her one," Naruto said getting a nod from Benihime.

Back down in the arena Hinata stopped the spinning of charka causing it to return to her in a whirlpool shaped fashion as she moved forward. A little of the charka instead of going into her body formed around her hand. Then as she got near Gaara she then did a palm strike to his chest releasing all the built up charka in one power and destructive blast. The sand that was able to get there in time was blasted back as was Gaara sand armor he then was blasted backwards from the force and without his sand around him or able to catch him in time he crashed hard into the arena wall. Hinata smiled happily as she stopped a few feet from where she had sent Gaara flying knowing full well the match was over.

As the Jonin called the match Benihime up in the stands could not help but jump in joy. She knew Gaara biggest strength was his sand, but in many ways it was his one true weakness. Because of the fact he only used it to fight his skill in any other arena were student level at best or nonexistent at worse. Meaning if he could be separated from his sand in some way some way he would be no more of a threat than a basic student at the ninja school. Gaara slowly woke up, but instead of going crazy he just called his sand back to him reforming his gourd and walked off the field. This was a great shock to his brother, sister, and dad, who were watching the match. They did not know that Benihime had promised pain beyond just anything he could think of and then his death if he stepped out of line while in this village.

As Gaara made his way collecting the sand that he used for his battling, talk was beginning to moving around the arena about the fight. The Hyuga where sitting in stunned silence as was Gaara's family and for similar reason. The Hyuga clan had thought the fight she won against Neji was a fluke, even if Neji was still not fully able to move or even use charka for over five days past that. None of them realized that Hinata hide been hiding most of her skills for a long time till she was a genin. At which time she could freely show them since she was now fully protected by the Hokage. Meaning if they made a move against her for not following family code she could take it before the Hokage to stop them if need be. And this was the first time she truly showed all her skills to anyone outside Benihime.

Gaara family because he had never been beaten let alone hurt before this exam. Then today before them a genin not only took on stopped most if not all of Gaara's attacks, but had then also beat him knocking him out with the last attack. And while they knew Gaara was not going full out it was still a big shock. That wasn't until they realized that it was the lack of sand around him that made him this weak, that they realized why he had had lost. Since up until now he had been fighting in places with a lot of sand meaning he was truly in his element.

In the Kage's Box the Hokage looked over at the Kazekage who was sitting on his right. "Well it seems this fight was truly a surprise for us all," The Hokage said as Gaara left the arena.

"Yes I did not think Gaara could be beaten by anyone short of a Jonin. But I never truly realized how much the battle field aiding him till now," the Kazekage said remembering the many attacks that had been made on his son. Some even ordered by himself to test his skills and strength for fear of him being too weak.

"It is one thing Ninja now lack. More and more seem to be going toward big flashy attacks while fewer follow the true ways of the Ninja. Even I am guilty of this from time to time," The Hokage said, "But it will only take one thing to reset the balance back to stealth and skill instead of power and flash."

"True enough, by the way is our deal still on?" the Kazekage asked.

"Yes it is," the Hokage said before returning his eyes to watch the match about to take place.

Soon the field was ready for the next match which was Lee vs. Temari. Lee ran down and was soon standing on the field while Temari glided down on her fan. As they got the signal to start Temari could not help but worry a little bit. She had seen full well what Lee was capable of and to be honest she was not fully sure if she could force this match into a draw let alone beat him.

Lee at once shot towards Temari who blocked his kicks with her fan surprisingly well. He kept on moving about keeping Temari on the defensive trying to wear her down with his seemingly endless energy and power. She was just able to keep up with him dodging or blocking using her battle fan as needed. But even still she was not able find enough time let alone a big enough opening to counter his attacks. Temari realized as the battle passed the minute mark with little let up from Lee that she would have to do something soon because her arms were about to give out form the all the attacks.

She then remembers something that she brought with her and realized it might work even if she had only started working with it again recently after nearly three years. Replacing herself with a log that was destroy a second later from Lee kicks she put her main battle fan in a seal on her robes before pulling out from her sleeves two small battle fans made of a metal. She at once set about into a Kenjustu stance and began moving through it as if fighting an enemy in close combat.

Lee stopped for a few seconds to watch her in wonder, right up until he felt a blade of air smash into him. It made cuts on his arms and chest as he realized fully what Temari was doing. She was doing a blade dance using her skills over the air to send near invisible blades in any direction she swung her fans. Lee barely had time to finish this though as a second then third blade hit him in the left arm and legs. He fell down in pain not realizing he dodge some more wind blades. As he slowly got up as Temari finished her first Wind dance, but instead of the wind settling down again a huge wall of wind was sent out knocking Lee right over back over again.

"Well at first I thought I would lose to you, but it seems that I was wrong," Temari said walking over slowly. "But I am surprised that you were not blown away from that last blast."

Lee slowly got back up again knowing full well while he was not blow away his weight currently were currently at his body weight rather than three times it so that he could move as needed. But it still kept him heavy enough to not be blow away from Temari's wind gusts. Lee carefully looked at her as he spoke, "You are very skilled but this fight is far from over."

With that he got up and restarted the Taijustu match with Temari. But it was slower pace thanks to the wounds he had gained from her attacks. He would throw a blow and she would dodge barely before return with either a wind blade or a slash from the battle fans, but neither one of them could land a hit now. Lee was just too fast to be hit but now to slowly to land a hit on Temari.

Then suddenly they both stopped as they felt something pressed against each other neck. One of Temari's fans was against Lee's neck and Lee's own hand was stopped in mid chop against Temari's neck.

"Well it seems we tied," Temari said knowing full well if they had both kept moving it would have been a tie and they both would have died herself from a broken neck and Lee from a slit throat.

"So it seems," Lee said before they both backed up slowly as the Jonin judge when the match would end appeared and spoke to them.

"Do you wish to continue or call it a draw after that last attack," the Jonin said.

"I think a draw my dear lady would be a good idea," Lee said.

"I agree in this case," Temari said.

The Jonin nodded and spoke to the crowd, "As decided by myself and the contestants this fight is a draw. Since the last blow from both of them would have ended with their deaths at the same time. As such both of them will not advance to the next round, now will Kin and Shino please come down here so we may begin the next match."

Like with the match from before there was not a lot of applause but a great deal of talk. Many could not help but talk about the first two matches. The first because it had be a great turn around, the second because of the fact it was a tie which almost never happened. Finally the talk died down as the next to contestants entered into the field, with Lee having left the field to get healed while Temari left up to the stand since she was just tired out.

Shino and Kin looked at each other carefully. They both knew each other's over all skill set and possible weaknesses. As the signal to begin was given Kin called over to Shino, "I have only one question if you are willing to answer before we begin."

Shino only tilted his head a little as a sign to go on.

"Your clan is human hive, how did your clan ever think to do that," Kin asked

Shino looked up at the stands where his dad and others of his clan were sitting before replying, "To be honest I have wondered that myself, but I will not likely find out for a few more years."

"I see," Kin said before making a pulling motion with her figure causing some bells to chime.

Shino tilted his head again, "Really? You set those bells out as I thought about answering."

"What I said I had a question before we began. After I asked it was far game to start," Kin said.

"Fair enough to bad those bells are useless against me," Shino said before rushing in and taking Kin on in Taijustu.

The fight did not hold the skill or grace the last two fights had, but it was still something to see. Neither of them needed to dodge as they blocked attacks before trying to counter. This continued before Shino jumped back seemingly without reason Kin then looked around as if expecting an attack. Unfortunately for her the attack came from all directions at once as Shino sent the hive of bugs that had been in him towards Kin all at once. Kin at once tried to replace herself with something else but it failed and she found the bugs on her eating all her Charka.

Kin tried to fight the bugs off but she was not able to do much before nearly all her charka was eaten by the bugs. She could not help feel tired and dizzy as her charka was forcefully removed from her. As the bugs left her she was fell to her knees as she adjusted to her lack of Charka. Shino walked forward and held a Kunai to her neck.

"You may have the strength to go on but not the time to win," Shino said.

The match was then called with Shino being the winner. As he and Kin left the field the Jonin spoke up again. "Will Kankuro and Shikamaru please come down so we may begin the next fight?"

Shikamaru looked over at Kankuro who shrugged, letting Shikamaru lead the way down. As they took their spots on the field they were given the permission to start their fight. But after a minute neither of them had moved causing many of the people watching to get annoyed. As another minute moved they began to realize something was wrong. Even with neither of the contestants having moved something was off.

They were right as a blast was seen where Kankuro was standing but as the smoked cleared all that was in his spot was a smoking log. It was at this point Shikamaru jumped sideways as a bunch of Kunai flew towards him. It was then that everyone heard Kankuro speak, "Well that was not a nice trick dropping a paper bomb by where I would stand at the start of the match."

"Ninja are not nice and I was hoping you would not notice," Shikamaru said looking around in an almost bored fashion.

"Well I did notice and now you will pay for that little bit of fun." Then out of some trees came a creature. It flew towards Shikamaru who dodged it without even looking at it. The attacks rained slowly out from it faster and faster. Some were spikes; balls of poison, Kunai, and even a flamethrower were all used. But even if Shikamaru was forced to actually work at dodging some of them they were still all dodged.

"Not bad I did not think your puppet skill would be at this level just yet. Not only are your strings nearly invisible but you are able to control the puppet with only one hand," Shikamaru said dodging a set of kunai.

"How can you tell…? What is this I cannot move?" Kankuro yelled in shock.

Shikamaru smirked as he moved his shadow around causing Kankuro to be dragged out of the tree and onto the ground as his puppet fell limp to the ground. "But you failed to realize you were up against another puppet user."

Kankuro eyes widen before narrowing. "I see now you used what you saw me doing in the second round to come up with shadow justu that let you basically make a puppet out of people. Rather than just having them just mimics what you doing."

"You have guessed correctly, and since you set up the field so nicely with shadows from all your Kunai letting me get closer to your hiding spot by attacking me. It was easy to catch you unaware," Shikamaru said looking almost bored, "Just be happy I have not fully mastered this justu yet."

Up in the stands both Naruto and Benihime eyes widen as the both realized what he meant. Haku was the one that spoke in wonder, "what does he mean not fully mastered he already has full control of Kankuro what level would there be beyond that?"

Naruto looked at her before speaking, "If I am guessing right Shikamaru may have just made a justu that could be worthy of being considered forbidden. If what he is saying is true he could possibly control anything and make it move how he wants just be connecting shadows. And when I say anything I mean anything, from the smallest bug to the largest trees even mountains are possible."

"But that is impossible," Haku could not help but gasp in shock.

"It might have been but Shikamaru may just have just changed it to possible," Naruto said.

Down in the arena Shikamaru was having Kankuro walk towards him as then as he reached the nearest Kunai stop and pick it up. As he was forced to raise it to his neck Shikamaru spoke again, "Now give up before I am forced to end this in a more painful a bloody way."

Kankuro struggled for a few seconds before suddenly without warning the force controlling his body gave way. But before he could do anything his body stance changed to that of Shikamaru who had flashed through another set of seals. Then in a few seconds the kunai was back in his hand as Shikamaru spoke again, "Well it seems you outlasted my new Justu but that is not a problem as now you are controlled by my Shadow possession and I have control of your for about a minute. But that does not mean you can outlast this one. Since now if I move my hand back your head is removed."

Kankuro and the Jonin, who was refereeing for the match saw what he said was true. Kankuro seeing no way out of this spoke, "I give up."

Shikamaru nodded and released Kankuro from his Shadow possession before walking off the field. Kankuro stood there for a few seconds as the referee called the matched saying that there would be a short break before the next rounds would start. Kankuro then started moving about the field collecting most of his things, the first being his puppet. Then many of the kunai and the many throwing weapons he had used. After this he left the field not able to believe just how bad he had been beaten.

As the 10 minutes passed everyone quickly returned to their seats ready to see more of the action down in the arena. Since Hinata would not fight till the final round, since Temari and Lee had both been force to give up because of a tie, Shikamaru and Shino both made their ways down to the arena again.

Naruto looked down at the field as the Shino, and Shikamaru took their spots on the field. He spoke as the signal to begin was given, "I am not sure if I am the only one but I think that this match will be one of the most interesting to watch."

(Espo here

To anyone that asks yes i am still working on my stories it is just slow going. I am now working on 6 different fanfictions and one story of my on design. Also i have to deal with work and other things so sorry if these chapter slow down a lot.

If you want you may send me ideas on stuff you have. Also i have a poll up on my page about this story. I would like you to vote and tell me what you think. If there are enough votes i will make the changes needed to push it towards where you want it. Just fair warning though the additional crossovers will not be made till very close if not the end of this story.

Please Review and vote

Bye)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Shino stood watching Shikamaru quietly as the minutes mark passed since the beginning of this fight. Neither one wanted to move since they knew the first one to move would likely lose. Each of them had an advantage that could win them the match in a second. Shino could eat Shikamaru's charka stopping his shadow and possibly eat the charka in the shadow itself. But Shikamaru could also stop Shino by freezing his bug and himself with the shadow so that they could not eat the charka.

The tension in the stands was growing as well with each passing second which was weird since most times a match like this would be considered boring. Then without warning a blast of smoke filled the arena around the 2 contestants. Then two blurs shot out of the cloud as an explosion rocked the place causing the dusk cloud to move.

The two blurs landed revealing Shino and Shikamaru and out from them came there attacks. Shikamaru's shadows leaped from the ground and shot towards shino with almost untold speed but they were stopped and blocked by Shino's own attacking bugs which drained the Charka from the attacks. Both attacks where stopped as the bug retreated and Shikamaru was forced to end his justu for a few seconds. They smirked at each other Shikamaru made the first move as the field was covered by a cloud again increasing his attacks range and power.

Shino not letting this happen jumped and disappeared with a replacement justu. Then out from three different locations came waves of bugs heading towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru changed the tentacles of shadows and set them up spinning around him rapidly forcing the bugs back then splitting the tentacles apart thousands of needle shape tentacles shoot out from the main ones attacking and destroying many of the bugs.

Up in the stands Naruto smirked, "well it seems that we have been really underestimated those two."

Sakura nodded, "I know his first match was something to watch but this is insane. I never knew these two could be so powerful."

"They are going to be Chuunin I can tell that already. Though I wonder why Shikamaru is trying so hard," Naruto said though the last part was not meant for anyone just himself.

Down in the arena Shino had been forced back out into the open as the shadows Shikamaru had been using. But they were forced to retreat as the cloud passed completely bathing the arena in sunlight. Slowly both Shino and Shikamaru stopped resting for a few moments sizing up each other trying to find a good enough weakness to win the match.

"I wonder why Shikamaru has not used that new justu just yet. The field is still set just fine for it but why not use it I wonder." Sakura said wondering.

Naruto was thoughtful for a few seconds but it was Benihime who spoke, "Because I think it takes a lot more charka to use then he lets on. Also if you think about it while yes it is a powerful justu there might be big limits on it. Like amount of things he can control at one time and remember while he could control Shino he cannot probably control all of his bugs."

"Those reasons would make a lot of sense. That probably means Shino will win then." Sakura said.

"Possibly but if the first match, or even this match is anything to go by I would not count Shikamaru out just yet. Though if this keeps up much longer I don't think either of them will have enough energy left to take on Hinata let alone beat her." Benihime said with a small smirk.

Naruto turned towards her looking at her closely for a few seconds before speaking, "you knew this would happen didn't you."

"Nope but I was hoping for this. I knew that Shino and Shikamaru would likely win then fight each other to a tie. I was not sure how Lee's fight would go but I figured it would still be hard for him. Meaning since I gave Hinata the perfect tool to beat Gaara she would have the best chance at winning this set of Matches. Though as it is I think she will not have to fight," Benihime said.

"But that means she will win right and become a Chuunin?" Haku asked.

"No not true. There are judges all around the arena watching and grading your skills as you fight. And even if you beat everyone that does not mean you will become Chuunin. But it gives you a better chance to showcase your skills and talents. So you could win and not become a Chuunin but the person you beat in the first round could just because he displayed better overall skills." Sakura explained quickly enough.

"So in short no one could become a Chuunin in this, but on the other hand everyone could become a Chuunin in this part of the exam." Haku asked.

"That is correct, though both of those situations are pretty rare." Naruto said nodding, "In this case I think Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata will all become Chuunin. Though I wish I was there then I would prove I am worthy of being a Chuunin."

Sakura shook her head before reaching over and bopping Naruto hard on the head, "I prefer the way we did it. It was simpler and easier to set pant bombs for the Anbu then to go through all Hinata and the others have done."

"You call sneak into Anbu headquarters and planting paint bombs all over the place simple!" Anko said staring at them in a little shock.

"Well yeah didn't you hear it was us who did it?" Sakura said looking at Anko in surprised.

"No, to be honest no one ever said a word about who caused it, and the Hokage never said anything since we did not need to know!" Anko said looking at Sakura and her team with a new respect.

"Not surprising considering there are those that would love to use that information if they could," Naruto said with a slight glare at them signaling that line of talk over. "Anyway this fight is about to end look."

It had been about a minute now and Shikamaru was the first to move, looking like he had a plan. Moving rapidly towards Shino he pulled out a kunai and made to through it, but was stopped as a wall of bugs rose to stop him. Shikamaru smirked and replaced himself with Kunai next to Shino bringing the Kunai, in his hand up then straight through Shino's neck.

Shino though instead of falling down dead fell apart into hundreds of bugs. Shikamaru seemed to have expected this as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shino then without warning was sent flying out a tree on the other side of the field and landed hard on the ground. His bugs around the field could be swarming towards him to help but suddenly there were two flashes of blinding light causing nearly everyone to be blinded for a few seconds. As people started regained their eye sight again they could see that Shikamaru had Shino pinned under him with a Kunai barely an inch from his neck. Shino bugs were all grouped up around the location of the light had come from swarming them.

It the Jonin had already shown up and was calling the match as the rest of the non-ninja crowd regained their eye sight. The crowd breaks out talking at once. While the match did not have the power Hinata's did or the grace and speed of Lea's match. But it was still a good match since it was a battle of wits.

Naruto smiled at this before turning to Benihime, "well it seems Hinata can possibly fight again. But the question is if Shikamaru feels up to the fight or was this last fight to much for him."

"Do you think he will stay in?" Haku asked after a few moment of thought, "I mean it is safer for him to keep the rounds the way they are so far, since he showed a very fine set of showing for those two rounds. If he goes out again he risked looking a lot worse than he did before with his decrease Charka and stamina."

Benihime hearing this sighed, "I guess you have a point. Though that would mean Hinata does win the final part of the Chuunin Exams meaning she has a better chance of becoming a Chuunin, though unless she gets one more fight I am not sure if she will."

They all nodded falling silent as they walked Hinata walk out onto the field. Shikamaru had not moved since the end of the last match. He was keeping a blank look on his face making him nearly unreadable from this distance. As Hinata stopped near him the Jonin reappeared talking to both of them. After a few moment of talk the Jonin nodded and called the crowd.

"The Shikamaru is ready and willing to compete in the final match." The Jonin said.

At this the Hokage stood up causing the stadium to fall quiet. He took a few seconds before speaking, "To you Hinata Hyuga and you Shikamaru Nara. I give you my greatest praise for reaching this point in the exams."

The Hokage paused for a few seconds letting his words sink in before continuing, "Now you have only one more person to face in this Exam, but do not think that this is the end. Remember that everyday a Ninja life is at risk, meaning once you become Chuunin and possibly one day Jonin you should never stop reaching greater heights. And now will you show us all your true skills as a Ninja!"

"Begin," the Jonin yelled!

Hinata deciding to not disappoint charged in quickly moving into a flurry of attacks. Shikamaru was almost catch by the sudden speed was barely able to dodge Hinata fast paced strikes. But after a few seconds he seemed to get used to the speed of the attacks and was able to dodge and block the attacks without too many problems or at least so it seemed.

Shikamaru could feel his charka points being closed all over his arms each time he blocked an attack and though he was now used to the speed, he did not have the speed needed to counter attack. But then surprisingly he found an opening, in a split second he decided to make use of it. He did not realize that his speedy decision had led him into a trap.

Hinata smirked seeing Shikamaru take the bait. As he moved to take a shot for the opening in her attacks, she moved sliding around him as he moved closing different charka points with a quick set of jabs as she went. She skidded to a stop on the other side of him as he fell to the ground clutching his side in pain.

"You left that opening for me to find didn't you," Shikamaru said slowly standing up in spite of the pain.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't, but I cannot let you have time to figure that out." Hinata said moving forward to take him out in one blow. But without warning she was thrown backwards as a shadow leapt from the ground.

Shikamaru smirked a little bit in spite of the pain. "You think I would let you win that easy?"

Hinata seemed to shrug, "well one could always hope."

Shikamaru smirked even more, "True but one does not always need to hope if one has planned for what is to come." With that he popped a pill into his mouth.

Hinata thanks to her activated eyes noticed that not only did his charka levels increase to normal but also that his charka points where open again. He was back to almost full power meaning that this fight was going to be a lot harder than she had thought it was going to be. As he slowly moved into a new stance Hinata could not help but feel that her chances of winning this match had just dropped.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hinata watched Shikamaru closely, as the slowly circled now waiting for the other to make the first move. Hinata knew she was now at a small disadvantage. She did not know how Shikamaru had used a seal less Justu, and she also knew that rushing in with speed would not likely catch him off guard like it had before. Shikamaru though also knew he was not in as good as a spot as he had hoped. He was still at a disadvantage if he attacked with his shadow Justu, since it was possible for Hinata to disable them completely like she had done to Gaara sand.

They kept circling for a few minutes as the tension in the air slowly grew. Even in people in the stands could feel it growing at this point. Some were wondering if this would be ended in one move why others thought it would become a long fight. Benihime was watching closely but with a firm smirk on her face which catches Naruto's eyes as he leaned back in his chair waiting for them to make a move.

"Sis what are you smirking about this time?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, Shikamaru may not realize it but this match has already been lost to him." Benihime said smirking even more.

"How so, all I see is two Ninja waiting for one moment to end it all," Sakura said confused.

"That is where you are wrong, but just watch and you will see," Benihime said as both Shikamaru and Hinata stopped Circling and started their attacks.

Shikamaru started off flashing through some hand signs and like before his shadow rushed forward to trap Hinata. She smiled until she realized the shadow was not a normal one as it rose from the ground and spilt into 10 different parts. The rapidly moved around to catch her but Hinata not giving used her charka to spin her body letting her dodge and then destroy three of the shadow tentacles before she landed. She spun again calling out rotation destroying the last seven before they could do any harm.

As she stopped spinning she at once charged towards Shikamaru and like before the charka started reforming around her hands. Shikamaru realizing he was in a tight spot now decided to send everything he could at Hinata. He at once started to do two different justu, one with each hand. He knew he was taking a risk but it was the only real option he had if he wanted to catch her. From him shot out eleven tentacles made of Shadow. Ten of them shot towards Hinata from the air while the eleventh shot toward her on the ground. Hinata leapt into the air meeting the shadows head on spinning as she rapidly hit each one dispersing them.

As she came down the land the last shadow raced to catch her in its trap but Hinata expected this and sent the last of her gather charka from before into it. The shadow was forcefully dispelled as Hinata landed kneeling slightly and panting at the speed and amount of charka she had used so far.

Looking of at Shikamaru she could tell he was in a pinch, she had stopped everything he had thrown at her so far. So she asked him, "Do you wish to give up?"

Shikamaru looked at her for a few seconds before closing his eyes thinking, unfortunately for him this was the wrong thing to do. Hinata using charka moved rapidly and sent a quick blow to Shikamaru's stomach before he realized what he had done. Not giving him time to recover she followed it up with a quick chop to the neck knocked him out. Shikamaru dropped to the ground out cold from the blow.

The proctor of the exam appeared and checked Shikamaru over before turning to the crowd, "Hinata Wins the match."

The crowd exploded into cheers and clapping. Hinata down in the arena could not help but blush at the praise she was getting. She looked over to where her family was sitting and could not help but smirk seeing their shocked faces. She had proven her point to them and soon she would either take control of them or leave all together the clan.

She was soon joined by the other Chuunin hopefuls that were awake and able to move by themselves. The Hokage slowly stood up and spoke to the crowd, "Well there you have it folks the Chuunin Exams has once again come to an end. We have seen some great battles and even some new things. Now let us take a few moments to honor the Genin that have fallen in this exam."

He was silent for a few moments as the few teams that had remained after the second exam remembered there fallen comrades. The Hokage soon spoke again, "Now let us look to the Future, to each of the Genin that have competed today and Hope that they can bring about a new power, strength, and peace to the Village to whom they live for. With this I conclude the Chuunin Exam for the Leaf Village."

A good size amount of cheering was heard at this, but was silenced when a large explosion was heard echoing over the stands. The Hokage turned towards it before nodding and shouting, "All Ninja report to battle stations. All Genin protect the people."

With that the Hokage and the Kazekage vanished from sight. No one knew what was going on for sure but they had a good idea, they were being attacked by someone. As one everyone one did as they were told thankfully. The people from outside the Leaf Village that were visiting were at once surrounded by their guards while a select few Chuunin led them away to special bunkers and escape routes. Outside the arena some of the Chuunin were taking the civilian to the bunkers while others were helping reinforce the defense around the city.

Naruto and his own team where helping guard the school were the Chuunin teacher and the Jonin headmaster where busy getting all the kids to safety. Like any other Chuunin, Naruto's team had been received orders but their own duties during an attack on the village. Most duties were split between either guarding civilians, or guarding the bunkers. The best of the Chuunin with a few years of skills helped guard key point or even helped in the actually counter attacks.

As of so far no one had yet to reach the school, but no one was letting down their guard. Over almost everyone was out of the school and to the nearby bunker when they saw some ninja heading towards them. The ninja at the front of the group landing in front of them quickly spoke, "My friends and I are here to help."

Before he could move forward to help though the Jonin appeared in front of him and spoke, "Then show me proof."

The ninja gave them a confused looked and asked, "How?"

The Jonin instead of answering stabled the ninja in the neck before removing his head in a second. He then turned to the Chuunin under his command, "Kill them."

The Chuunin nodded, this was not told to most genin yet as it was a new rule but if a ninja during a time of attack did not flash their identification card. They were considered hostile ninja on the spot and at a time like this that meant one could get killed easy and without warning. The others in the group were ready for the attack of the Chuunin or at least so they thought before their heads were cleanly removed from their bodies by Naruto's sword.

After this they did not meet anymore attacks as they got the kids rapidly to the bunkers, after this they Chuunin and Jonin in the bunker sat down by the doors and waited for an attack or someone to come and give them the all clear.

Naruto sat around watching the kids as the Chuunin teachers either kept their classes calm or started teaching them again. He was pretty tenses not from fear of attack but because he wanted to be out in the fight, and defending the village. Not sitting around playing babysitter. But as Benihime pointed out when he first started getting tense, if he did leave without a direct order from the Jonin in charge, he could and probably would be badly punished for abandoning his post.

Looking over at his fellow ninja he could not help but wonder what they were thinking. Some looked very tense like him, while others looked worried and kept passing the room. The teachers and Jonin where very calm or at least appeared to be to most anyone, as for the students they looked for the most part frighten. If Naruto were to guess it was a combination of moving into the shelters and for those that were around when he drew his blade, the kills that had been made.

"Hay Naruto you okay?" Haku asked sitting down by Naruto.

"Yeah, just a little tense is all." Naruto said looking over to the bunker door where the Jonin stood watch.

"Why?" Haku asked.

"Why am I tense? Well I guess it is because I want to be out there defending the village not stuck in here playing the part of babysitter," Naruto said quietly, though he noticed the Jonin glance over and look at him for a few moments after saying this.

"I don't see a difference; in here we are defending the village's future from attack," Haku said looking at Naruto carefully.

Naruto just sighed, "I know I still wish I was out in that fight though."

Haku sighed, "Naruto trust me you do not want to be out there. Fighting and killing thugs, is one thing, but fights in a war or attack are worse. You got lucky on the bridge from what I found out most of your kills where clean with little to no blood. Blood, gore, and killing over a long period of time can break even the most harden Jonin."

"You are talking about Zabuza aren't you," Naruto said quietly.

"Yes. You know how he got his name?"

Naruto nodded.

"He did it for one reason, not to prove his worth or straight, but to end a truly terrible thing. But in doing so it was rumored he was never the same person again," Haku said looking down.

"What was he like before the exam," Naruto asked not really expecting much of an answer.

"From the rumors and memories of his old friends that I have met with, he seemed act like Kiba." Haku said.

"That… that is hard to believe," Naruto said unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Yes I know. It is one reason why I have tried to not kill unless I have to, I would rather save people than kill them. It is also the reason why you should be happy we are here defending the village's future and not out in a battle," Haku said giving Naruto a light hug.

Naruto just nodded and leaned into the hug a little bit, the tension leaving his body. He could not help but wonder what would become of him if he did not have people like Benihime, or Haku to keep him in check at times like this. He honestly could not Zabuza's childhood life, but if it was indeed true what could that mean for him if he broke.

He sighed to himself but then smiled a little bit, he had one thing going for him Zabuza didn't a team that was always there for him. He did not know for sure if that would keep him from one day breaking, but it sure felt like it would. He looked at Haku and returned the hug before giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Haku."

Naruto smiled as he settled down for the wait. He could did not feel tense anymore and was ready for the Jonin to give the all clear. Haku on the other hand was now the tense one as she could not help but blush at the kiss, and quietly hope the all clear took a while to get to them so the blush could leave her face.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The village the day after the attack was a slightly sad sight. While most of the village remained standing, with the major damage being to the walls of the city and some of the buildings, a good size death toll had been taken upon the ninja within. 4 death for the Genin of the leaf, 30 among the Chuunin for the Leaf ninja and 3 for the Sand ninja, 50 Jonin from both the Leaf and Sand Ninja, and 10 Anbu from the leaf forces. The Sound had suffered a full defeat from the combined counter attack of the leaf and sand ninja and the amount of ninja had yet to be counted.

The greatest lose though was the current Hokage who had been badly wounded and could barely walk anymore let alone fight currently. The Kazekage who had helped the Hokage in his fight against the leader of the sound ninja, Orochimaru, had gotten only suffered a broken arm thanks to his younger age letting him dodge with greater ease. They were already on their way to recovering though the third Hokage was still not sure if he would ever be able to fully walk again, even once he was healed. The village council with the Third Hokage's help decided it was time to choose someone to take his place, since it was clear that he could no longer complete his job fully anymore.

"But sir, Jiraiya is really the best choose to replace you currently," one of the Civilian council said.

"No he is not, he still has his spy network to keep running," The Third Hokage said sighing he had wanted Kakashi to become his replacement or even Tsunade but both side of the council civilian and Ninja alike wanted Jiraiya.

"It has not been overly helpful to us, we were almost caught unaware by the Sound Village attacking us. And you know if it was not for the Sand Village's ninja here the death toll would have been a lot higher!" another in the council said countering.

"We knew of the attack it was why the counter attack came so quickly," The Hokage countered, "Also what spy network can possibly find out what we need about Orochimaru's activities. Orochimaru has been one of the least trusting ninja around, and is more than willing to kill people that don't agree with him."

"Fine let's say we do not pick Jiraiya," Shikaku Nara said wanting to avoid more troublesome back and forth talking, "That brings us down to Kakashi and Tsunade the next strongest ninja below you and Danzo, nether in my opinion are a good choice. Kakashi though while he is good does not have the skills and experience needed to lead the village currently. Tsunade while she could lead it is probably lost of most the power she once held thanks to her long time disappearance."

"He has a point, even if you Hiruzen could train Kakashi fully he would not be truly ready to lead for another year," Shibi Aburame said, "He just not have the power or skills, or even the right mind set just yet. And while we all know that you took over leadership of this village in your teens this is not war time so we can pick the best choice, from the entire village rather than just a team."

Hiruzen the Third Hokage sighed, as much as he hated to admit it both Shikaku and Shibi were right. Kakashi was still lacking too much in the right areas to really be the next Hokage like he had wished. And Tsunade though she looked like a good choice at first glance, was not really the best after some good thought. She had left the village after her lover and younger brother had died, saying she would never return. That alone would have set up red flags about putting her in charge of the village. The second problem he had heard of, thanks to Jiraiya keeping tabs on her, was the fact she was getting weaker in both strength and mental skills because of her new drinking habits.

"Fine you have a made a solid argument, Jiraiya will become the next Hokage, but we must first have him bring back Tsunade and her apprentice to this village. If we should lose Jiraiya then we will not have anyone skilled enough to become a temporary Hokage in their place," Hiruzen said sighing.

"What about Danzo, you said he is the strongest besides you before this attack. Could he be the next Hokage?" One of the Civilian council asked.

"He has made his views known long ago about that, a few years after the war ended in fact. He does not want to be Hokage unless we have no other choice," Hiruzen said thinking back to his long time friend.

"Okay, but if I may ask what will become of Jiraiya's spy network, while it is not the best we still need someone gathering information," One of the Merchant said.

"We will have to let it die out or get other ninja to cover the useful parts. We have no other real choice if Jiraiya is the next Hokage. Once we have a chance we will rebuild it a new and better than before." Hiruzen said with a small grin.

"If that is all let us have a vote and see if we all should want Jiraiya to become the next Hokage," Shikaku said getting a nod from the group around him, "all in Favor of Jiraiya become the new Hokage please raise your hand."

It did not take but a few seconds for all but a few people to raise their hands in agreement. Shikaku taking a quick count nodded, "Seeing as well over three fourth of the group as raised their hands this motion passes."

Hiruzen nodded, "Is there any other business we need to deal with?"

Naruto in the mean time had been lazing around his house most of the cloudy day talking with Toothless about his life. While Spyro and Cynder were curled up on his bed sleeping and Benihime was talking with Haku and Hinata, while Sakura listened in. Their subject of discussion today was about the best way to make cinnamon buns. They so far they had not got too far in decided which of their own ideas were better.

As Toothless finished on how he met his first human friend a knock was heard at the door. Naruto wondering who it was went and checked, and to his surprise found Iruka, dressed as a Chuunin, standing behind it waiting outside. Naruto tilted his head as he and Iruka said their hello's.

"So Iruka sensei, how may I help you today?" Naruto asked after letting him inside.

"I actually came because of something the Hokage needed me to do," Iruka said taking a seat as Hinata about to argue another point in her recipe noticed Iruka.

"Howdy sensei what are you doing here?" Hinata asked catching the others attention till they each had said their hellos and Iruka was introduced to Haku.

Iruka then finally answered Hinata and Naruto's question, "Well I am here again because of the Hokage's orders. He needs you, Naruto, and Jiraiya to go and bring Tsunade back to the village. After that you, Sakura, and Haku will start training. He wants to get you three up to Sannin level, as soon as possible."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Up to Sannin level. I think that old man plans to have us replace the current Sannin right?"

Sakura tilted her head, "why would he do that, and why would it be us Naruto?"

"I am not sure why us. But it makes sense to replace them since currently the only Sannin truly loyal to the Village is Jiraiya. Tsunade while loyal to the village never wanted to return after a few of her loved ones were killed. And well I don't really need to point Orochimaru's faults I am sure." Naruto said, "Also if you look at it they have started to reach the point where their age will start slowing them down and weakening them."

Sakura nodded in understand, as did Hinata and Haku. Iruka spoke up, "You are likely right on that Naruto that reason, and yes he wants to replace them. The Hokage want you to take of Jiraiya spot, Sakura he wants you as the Snake Sannin, and Haku he wants you to take over Tsunade's spot."

Hinata then asked, "Why not have Sakura take over Tsunade's spot?"

"I am guessing that is because of her current contract with the snakes," Iruka said causing Hinata to look at Sakura with a little surprise.

"You have signed a summon contract with the snakes?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Yes remember my best and closest friend is now Anko. And when I saw her summon snakes and met a few I wanted so much to be able to do the same. Anko let me sign it after a few tests," Sakura said explaining looking away a little bit.

Hinata giggled and hugged Sakura, "can I see them some time? Please!"

Sakura surprise by this could not help but ask, "Why?"

"Since I have seen both Benihime and the demon inside Gaara I wanted to see the other demons and the summons to see how cute they all look," Hinata said getting a sweat drop from Sakura. Everyone else was just rolling their eyes.

"Anyway back to the topic at hand, Naruto when can you be ready to leave with Jiraiya?" Iruka asked.

"Pretty quickly, I can be ready today if need be. Though it would be easier if it was tomorrow," Naruto said after some thought.

"That will work just fine, I must be going now. I have a report back to the Hokage now I will return later tonight to tell you when to be ready to leave," Iruka said before leaving.

Before the group could start talking about what had just happened another knock came at the door. Naruto answered it, "oh hi Anko, you looking for Sakura?"

Anko nodded as Sakura came to the door, "Hi Anko-chan what can I do for you?"

"Well Sakura it is time I have you finish your training with the snakes and meet Manda," Anko said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Naruto could not help but smile slightly as he left the village with Jiraiya telling him all about the summoning and the battle that had taken place afterwards. It had been the day before when the summoning had taken place slightly outside the village as to not worry everyone. After all only Orochimaru was known to actually summon Manda. And summoning him near the village was chancing panic among the none-ninja population. As they got ready Anko and Sakura left Naruto and the others on one hill watching while Sakura and Anko went over to a different one. Anko then sighed lightly and gave Sakura a small nod and set her face and determination and did the seals. A large plume of smoke filled the area as Manda appeared in all his glory glaring down at the group and demanding payment from Anko for summoning him.

That is where things started getting a little strange, Sakura angered at Manda for asking that. Jumped up to his head height and using her powerful charka enhanced strength sent Manda's head right into the ground causing it to shake from the force of the blow. As Sakura landed on the ground, Anko made a wise move and got behind Sakura since it was her not Anko Manda was here to see.

Manda got up and glared down at Sakura and Anko, "well kid it seems someone actually has some fight in them. Now Anko, tell me why you summon me here without need for a fight or food?"

"I wanted Sakura to meet up with you and gain the right to summon from the snake clan. And as you know only you or your sons can give a person that right," Anko said slightly fearful of the giant snake in front of them.

"That is true, but why should I give this girl the right to summon me, or any of my sons, especially after that last attack!" Manda said glaring at them.

Sakura stepped forward looking greatly annoyed, "Because this so called girl is not afraid of you, and can bring your clan back into the correct light with the Village. But if you should continue with that food rant I would rather summon Toads then any of your kind."

Manda let out a hissing laugh that it, "Kid you are speaking way too soon to think that, even Orochimaru fears me, and for good reasons. If you think so highly of yourself though, then how about I test your skills right here and now? Should you win I will let myself be summoned for you without any payment required."

"And if I should lose?" Sakura said semi worried but already guessing the possible answer.

"I will either eat your or brand you with the snake form of the curse seal that Orochimaru uses. But this one is made just for those that lose my ultimate challenge," Manda said as Anko actually took a step back in fear.

Anko looked at Sakura the fear still in her face, "don't do it Sakura. People think my curse seal is bad, it has nothing on the original design the snakes made."

Sakura nodded at Anko's words, "and why should I even take on your challenge? If this is how you all acted I would feel ashamed of summoning you. You requirements are vile and your punishments are more so, it is little wonder why everyone hates your kind and praises the toads."

Manda laughed though it held more annoyance then before, "You honestly think those toads are strong than us?"

"No. But they hold more respect from those that know them, or summon them. They have also had Two summoners that are world feared Ninja, that are stronger than any of the ninja that have had the right to summon you. Their summoners also fight with their summons making them even as a group stronger than you are," Sakura said smirking more still as she got on Manda's nerves more.

"Fine kid. But if that is true then maybe I should just leave," Manda said with an angry hiss.

"I doubt you would, since if anyone found out why you left you would become the laughing stock of your clan. Bested by a young girl, how only throw one hit, and then talked you into leaving." Sakura said smirking more.

"Fine kid, we shall fight should you lose you are dinner." Manda hissed lunging forward starting his attack at once, wanting to be rid of Sakura in one shot. Sakura was prepared for this though as she leaped back pulling Anko with her and clean out of the attack path as Manda disappeared underground.

"Anko leave and join the others on the hill, I have a snake to kill." Sakura said smirking evilly.

"Sakura are you crazy? No one I know has ever beaten Manda not even Orochimaru," Anko said looking at Sakura fearfully.

"Trust me Anko," Sakura said pulling Anko into a hug before pulling them both away as Manda appeared, "this is not a fight I will lose, now go before Manda gets you as well."

Anko sighed wanted to argue but a second later she felt herself being replaced with some stuff and found herself and Sakura on the hill. Sakura stepped back and disappeared as a log replaced her again. Anko blinked surprised for a few seconds before she looked out over the trees to where Manda was.

Sakura smirked as Manda reappeared above the ground, "Now I shall show you why you cannot win against me."

"Kid you have guts returning I will give you that, but remember even Orochumaru still fears me," Manda said lunging towards Sakura ready to end this.

"Yes but I don't and plus he does not have all the right skills to take on large summons, I do." Sakura said appearing above Manda. She smirked as she came down and landed on his head, she knew though that she only had one good shot at this currently. Focusing more and more charka into her fist she used about half of the charka she had and released it straight into Manda's head.

Manda charge was stopped short as if he had hit a wall of stone his body moved forwards for a few seconds causing him to flip over onto his back before he came to a rest. Sakura jumped off as he moved through the flip and landed safely way on one of the few standing nearby trees. Anko in the rest could not really believe their eyes from where the stood on the hill. Sakura had never been this good before, and could not defeat Naruto in combat. They could not fully understand why Sakura was able to bring Manda to a standstill.

Out in the battle field Sakura called out to Manda with one last time, "Give it up Manda and I shall let you live. If not I will end you and take full control of your contract."

Manda slowly turned over before raising his head to face Sakura, "You are strong willed and stubborn, you remind much of Lady Tsunade. But yet you do not follow her rather Orochimaru's so called disgraced Student. Why do you follow Anko?"

Sakura was taken aback by the Manda's words and questions. After he was not angry anymore but rather quite calm, and did not answer for a few moments, before saying, "why should I tell you?"

"Because while Orochimaru has asked me to remove Anko from the contract a few time I have yet to actually do it," Manda said looking down at Sakura.

"Fine. Anko was my second Jonin sensei after my first realized I needed to be trained in a correct fashion to get my catch up to my teammate. I hated her at first and feared her even more. But afterwards I found out I had a few things in common with her. I was pretty good with both making and removing poisons. Then when I was kicked out of my house I ended up rooming with her, not my happiest day. But well we became fast friend, to my surprise and well… it just went from there."

Manda smirk slowly formed, "I see fine. Then we shall continue this fight to the death young Sakura."

"Why I have already shown I can beat your speed and power with my own?" Sakura asked on guard again from Manda's words.

"Because the Snake clan only listens to power and in order for one to gain a higher rank than another you must either fully beat or kill the one who's rank you wish to gain. To gain what you want you must kill me otherwise you will never fully control the Snake Contract. Now fight Lady Sakura if you wish to make your wants come true," Manda said charging Sakura again.

Sakura barely got out of the way from the charge and was surprised as Manda head appeared not to her left forming her to dodge again. She noticed as she was forced to dodge and replace herself that his attack while they seemed quicker, where not actually faster, he was just making smaller turns so he could keep the attack going none stop.

This though she realized gave her a small chance to beat him as she dodge again and he continued his charge his mouth slightly open to eat her she replaced herself with a log near the end of his tail. It worked as he ate the log and she was safely out of range, or almost as she ended up having to dodge his tail to avoid being crushed as it moved by. Sakura tried to catch her breath as Manda came back around towards her. Sakura sighed hoping this would work as she got ready to hit Manda with one last attack.

Naruto though stopped at this point causing Jiraiya to look at him, "Something wrong Naruto please continue."

Naruto though pointed down the road in front of them were a figure stood, "Sasuke what are you doing here?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Nothing that someone like you needs to worry about I am sure," Sasuke said answering Naruto question once they were close enough to talk without having to talk loudly or yell.

"I very much doubt that," Jiraiya said looking at Sasuke with a slightly stern look.

"Fine I decided to follow you to see what I could learn. Since I am not a ninja I can travel about where I want to without restriction," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke closely, "And what makes you think that I show something you can learn just by watching let alone teach you?"

"Well because I can follow just fine and if you want a reason to teach me. I am an Uchiha and the last Loyal Uchiha on top of that," Sasuke said still smirking, "So I shall now ask you to teach me everything you know as the Last Loyal Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"And," Jiraiya asked as he started to walk down the path again.

"And what?" Sasuke asked confused as to the lack of a yes or no answer. As he stayed close enough to Jiraiya as to talk in a normal tone of voice.

"And what is the reason I should teach you?" Jiraiya asked as he moved along.

"I told you, I am the last loyal Uchiha that should be more than reason enough," Sasuke said moving in front of Jiraiya.

"Not for me," Jiraiya said as he moved around Sasuke and kept on walking.

"What about your duty as the soon to be new Hokage? Shouldn't your worry be about increasing the strength of the Ninja forces in the Leaf Village?" Sasuke asked and started following again. Getting annoyed slowly as Jiraiya turned him down.

"I am taking care of that, why do you think I am bring back Tsunade to the Leaf Village?" Jiraiya said.

"Then why not train me so that I may become a great defender of the Village?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Because you are not a ninja of the Leaf Village, so I do not need to do that. Also my Sensei the Third Hokage, said your right to be a ninja was removed after you willingly attacked a fellow ninja just to pass a test of teamwork. As such I have no reason what so ever to help you or train you." Jiraiya said stopping and giving Sasuke a look of annoyance.

"Fine, but I still need you to train me so I may defeat my brother." Sasuke said glaring back as he stopped walking as well.

"Kid let me tell you something about your brother. At the height of his skill before he left the village he was a match for Orochimaru or Tsunade. Since he has left I very much doubt his skills have decreased in the slightest. Meaning the only one currently that could fight him to a standstill would be Sensei or me as we have the speed and or the skills needed to match him. You have the skills of a Chuunin at best I am sure. But that is nowhere near close enough to even to giving him a slight pause if he wished to kill you," Jiraiya said explaining trying to get Sasuke to give up.

"I know all this all too well. Now teach me so I can beat him!" Sasuke said forgetting to be semi polite.

He was rewarded with a backhand that cause him to skid a few feet away before he came to a stop, as Jiraiya spoke though this time his voice held a power that made both Sasuke and Naruto tremble, "Sasuke Uchiha, I already said no! And as the soon to be Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village for that type of disrespect I could have you locked in jailed. If you wish to learn from me, I would suggest rethinking about what you know about the world. And more importantly what your place is in it. Once you have done that and can prove to me you have changed your ways then maybe, just maybe. I will think about letting you become a ninja of the Leaf Village. Now Naruto let's go we have to find Tsunade!"

Naruto just blinked and nodded and started following Jiraiya. It did not take long before they were completely out of sight thanks to the new pace that Jiraiya was walking at. Sasuke though just moved to a sitting position from where he had landed. He was not really paying attention to his surroundings when he heard something that nearly made him jump.

"See I told you that he would not train you, but you did not listen to me." A voice said.

Sasuke spun around drawing a Kunai as he went only to feel a sharp blade against his neck. Sasuke though sighed and growled slightly his eyes activating for a second before he shut them off again as he spoke, "Kabuto Sensei it is not wise to sneak up on a ninja, even if I have not fully competed my training yet."

"I will worry more when you have reached my level Sasuke, and you are still a long way off from that. Besides I wanted to see what you plan to do now seeing as you got rejected quite harshly." Kabuto said then asked letting Sasuke go.

Sasuke glanced towards the medical ninja before turning to look where Naruto and Jiraiya had vanished. "I am going to follow them and see if I can learn anything semi useful. If I have not learned anything useful soon then I will return to the village and we can go to meet your Master and Sensei."

Kabuto chuckled lightly adjusting the round glasses he was wearing. "Fine but you had better hurry my master is not the most is not the most patient of people."

"If he wants to teach me as bad as you seem to suggest I am sure he is willing to wait a while longer," Sasuke said with a very arrogant smirk before he started walking down the road in the direction Naruto and Jiraiya had gone.

"Yes but everyone do have their own limits Sasuke," Kabuto said before vanishing completely. Sasuke glanced back at where his teacher stood a second before. Shrugging he continued walking along he had two people to catch up to quickly.

Naruto sighed as they finally reached the town where they would be staying for the night. Jiraiya had been quiet for rest of the trip not even speaking once as the moved along. He could tell that something was bugging Jiraiya since his talk with Sasuke. And while he wanted to know what it was, he was not fully sure it was safe to ask. As they settled down into a room at an inn for the night Jiraiya came in with the food as he sat it down on the table Naruto figured now was probably going to be the best time to ask.

"Jiraiya what has been bugging you all day?" Naruto asked quite bluntly.

"I am sure you know kid," Jiraiya said not looking at him as he set down the food on a table.

"It is more than just Sasuke getting on your nerves," Naruto said pressing a little bit.

Jiraiya sighed slightly as he gained a lot many could not claim of being old, at least not and still be a ninja. He turned and looked at Naruto closely before shaking his head, "You would be right on that."

"Yes I know so what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru is what happened," Jiraiya said as he sat down and took off his headband and looked at it, "You may not realize it but if Sasuke had stayed on your team, it could have ended up becoming or looking like my team was."

Naruto blinked surprised, "how so."

"In maybe ways each of the teams would have mirrored one another," Jiraiya said.

"That does not explain much," Naruto said.

"Fine I will explain it easier for you. You and I are a great deal alike, though we have been trained much of the skills you and I have, have been gained through hard work alone. Sakura in many ways is like Tsunade, and though while Sakura did not have the clan backing and skills she has much the same attitude that Tsunade did and if what I heard is correct the strength to match it." Jiraiya said with a light chuckle as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So Sasuke is like Orochimaru, but how is that true? I mean I know Sasuke is not the best of guys but I have never seen him truly that bad other than our first Genin test and then the second time he tried to become a ninja. And no I am not defending him," Naruto said.

"Because you did not know Orochimaru before he began his fall into darkness. At first he used to be one of the best ninja of the leaf, skilled eager to learn, and possibly one of the nicest people you would meet. Sasuke from what I understand about him was basically the same." Jiraiya said, causing Naruto to stare at him for a few moments in complete surprise.

"But how is that possible, he is so twisted and evil now." Naruto said in complete shock at the thought of Orochimaru being kind at all.

"Life of a Ninja has many dangerous sides to it. As well as many risk to those that have a still living family. Orochimaru, like Sasuke, lost family his family. The major difference between them was that Orochimaru's mother and father were lost while out on a mission. And while Orochimaru loss was not nearly as great as Sasuke the news of his dead parents was enough to drive him over the edge," Jiraiya said sighing remembering the events like it was yesterday.

"What happened," Naruto asked.

"Nothing at first that anyone noticed, but slowly he started to crave knowledge about any ninjustu he could find. He figured, or at least thought that the amount of ninjustu a ninja had mastered equaled the skill of the ninja. But when we were defeated by Hanzo of the Rain and become named as the Sannin I think he realized that Ninjustu was not enough. After this I can only guess what happened, but what I know for sure is he began to try and find a way to become immortal."

"And that is when the old man found out what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Yes though we are not sure how long he had been working on it by that point," Jiraiya said, "He was forced to flee the village, taking Anko his student with him."

Naruto sighed, "What happened that made her do that?"

"She was under the impression that they were out on a long term mission but during one of the times while they were moving from one base to the next I found them." Jiraiya sighed again looking all of his many years knowing full well why Naruto asked.

"It did not go well I take it," Naruto said looking out the window. While he was sure Sakura knew about the past he only knew a small part of it.

"I fought them both after Orochimaru called me a traitor for leaving the village. I was able to fight them to a standstill when the Anbu reinforcements arrived. Orochimaru at this point in time seeing his odds just drop to zero did something unexpected and placed a curse seal on Anko before fleeing. Laughing if he wanted to save his disgrace of a student we would have to get her to the hospital at once. I took her at once to save her life thinking she had been injected with poison while the Anbu chased after him. That was the last contact I have had with him since," Jiraiya said sighing.

"Wow," Naruto said thinking about what Anko had gone through. "So you fear Sasuke could flip like that?"

"To be honest I think he already has. But I don't think nearly as far as Orochimaru has gone," Jiraiya said handing the food over before he began to eat. Naruto nodded and ate his own food. It gave him a lot to think about. As they finished and got ready for bed Jiraiya stopped and spoke again, "Naruto by the way I forgot but I did say I would teach you something on this trip, did I not."

"Actually no, but I would not mind it," Naruto said putting his sword near his bed so he could draw it at a second notice.

"Good because we are going to be up early tomorrow so I can teach you some skills and a Ninjustu I think you would find most useful." Jiraiya said with a slight smirk and a smile. Naruto just nodded and was soon off sleeping. Jiraiya stayed up for a little while longer placing seals around the room. After all on could never be too careful.

* * *

(hi Espo here.

I have removed the preview chapter. So if you cannot review you know why.

Also please review as always if you can. If not private message work as well. )


	26. Chapter 26

( Hi Espo here.

This chapter has the preveiwed part in it that i made way back when. Hope you injoy and please comment and reveiw. )

* * *

Chapter 26

Jiraiya was not having a good day, skip that he was not having a good week. He knew that it was not going to be an easy mission from the start. This was not even because of Sasuke had following them around there they went. Even if was indeed a slight bit annoying to tell the truth. It was the fact each time something happened past this point that it got slowly worse, though sometimes not by much. If Jiraiya could he would have killed the person that had coined the saying, "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong."

First it was Itachi and his partner showing up while he was out doing some research for his latest book while Naruto stayed at the Hotel room working a new Justu that he had taught him. At first nothing had happened till Naruto struck a fast blow catching the two off guard. A fight quickly started between Kisame, Itachi's partner, and Naruto. Naruto thankfully had been able to hold of Kisame for a few moments before Sasuke had shown up.

Itachi finally at this point stepped in and beat down first Sasuke, before decided to deal with Naruto, but before he could Jiraiya appeared to stop the fight, having noticed Naruto's charka flare a few times already. He was able to force both Itachi and Kisame to flee without any more damage to the hotel or harm to either Naruto or Sasuke. Might Guy had shown up a second later and using one of his more well known moves had ended up catching Jiraiya in the face with a kick.

After some talking and a great many sorry from Guy about kicking him, Jiraiya were on their way again. Guy was heading back to the Village were Sasuke would be receiving medical treatment to try and wake him, from whatever Genjustu Itachi had put him under. He would also be getting money from the Village treasury to pay for the destruction that had been caused to the hotel they had been at. Something Jiraiya was glad he would not be seeing the paper work for just yet.

While they had traveled Naruto figured out the first steps to the Justu he was to be working on, Rasengan, and had started to work on the next step. It took them a few more days of travel even Naruto got the first steps down before they had any luck in their search. To be honest it was indeed luck when they stopped at a bar to get something for dinner when Jiraiya stopped in slight shock, there was Tsunade and her apprentice eating at one of the booths in the bar. A few minutes of talking later Naruto started growing annoyed at Tsunade. Not just the lack of respect she showed towards her old position as head of the medical department or even the fact of her clear disrespect for the Third Hokage. No what got him was the fact she laughed at the fact that people were willing to die daily for the village, calling them idiots and fools.

Naruto could not stand it for long before he finally called her out on this, telling her off for each of things that she said and ending with calling her a "drunken old hag unworthy of her one name, clan, or skills." Tsunade very angry at him for this but did not rise to the bait just yet asking what made her wrong. Naruto growled and continued his rant getting rapidly on Tsunade's nerves and at the rate it was going it was going to turn into an all out fight. Thankfully for Jiraiya, and the village budget it did not, but a Tsunade did indeed challenge Naruto to a fight. Wanting to see this spirit he held and used to protect his loved ones. It would be simple rules he could use anything he wanted to hit her, and should he be able to hit her once then she would lose and he won, but he only had 3 tries to do it.

Jiraiya sighed to himself as he decided to be the judge of the small battle. After ending it he noticed Naruto disappeared for a moment then reappeared a second later back where he had been before looked happy. Jiraiya, though, before he could see what Naruto had done was at this moment covered by a shower or dirt that had come from Tsunade. He looked and saw she had punched the ground were Naruto had likely been barely an eighth a second ago. Looking over at Naruto he noticed that in his hand was the necklace that Tsunade always was wearing.

Jiraiya could not help but stare in shock at this. Naruto's speed was insane alright to be able to get that necklace away and without being harmed in the process. Though if he had realized what had happened he would not have given Naruto so much credit. Naruto using the shadows had reappeared behind Tsunade and took off her necklace. But she had caught him as she felt it move and he was forced to use his speed to get away in time. While it was not an actual injury it did show that he was more than able to do what he said.

Naruto who was smirking a little bit tossed it back calling this his win. He did smile though and complement her on almost perfect skills, even if they were rusty. After this he said his goodbyes and left the group back for the restaurant to actually eat something. Tsunade and the others soon followed and ate the rest of their meals quietly able to act civil for now.

As the meal came to the end Tsunade told them about Orochimaru coming to her about needing someone with skills well beyond a normal medic. He said in return for healing his student that he would bring back from the death, both her love and younger brother. Jiraiya just nodded as he finally told her the reason why he had come all the way out. She just sighed saying she would not return.

Jiraiya looked at her closely before saying she would have no choice in this matter. If she would not return both her and her apprentice would be marked as Rogue Ninja and hunted. Her rights and all privileges would be revoked and redacted. She sighed and glared at him before nodding saying if she that was indeed the other choice she would return. But only long enough to train a replacement before she would retire and leave for good. Jiraiya nodded, after all even if this was not what he had hoped for fully it was better than nothing at all. Soon they were off to their rooms and the Hotels for the night. Over the next day Tsunade got ready to head back to the leaf saying she would deal with Orochimaru the day before they left.

That then led to today, which was turning out to be by far the worse of the trip. First Tsunade had poisoned him the day before as payback for the threat. It was not an overly dangerous poisons by any standers just messed with charka control for a day or so. And if was not for this fight it just meant his normal ways of researching for his book would be the worst thing he had to deal with. Then Naruto and Shizune had dragged him out and into a fight with Orochimaru, since Shizune was sure that Orochimaru would not take kindly to 'No' for an answer. And now he found himself facing off against Orochimaru with only half his full strength because of Tsunami slowly weakening poison messing with his Charka control. While this was going on Naruto and Shizune were facing off against Kabuto, well more correctly Naruto was while Shizune was protecting Tsunami. Tsunade had a great fear of blood, and Orochimaru had made full use of that splashing some on her to render her almost helpless currently.

Naruto was having a tough time trying to get even hurt Kabuto, because while the medical spy was not every fast in terms of moving about, he could dodge at a great speed thanks to his training. Kabuto was constantly analyzing Naruto attacks for weakness and patterns and then adjust to them. It showed as Naruto had to dodge completely from an attack from Kabuto Charka Scalps. Naruto tried as again to injure Kabuto again but was either forced to block or dodge himself after taking a swing.

Kabuto was having a slightly hard time though thanks to him underestimating Naruto he had allowed Naruto to activate his sword. But even then he was still able to stay clear of all Naruto's attack even if his head was almost removed a few times. He kept it up slowly staying clear of each attack till finally he saw an opening. It was a small one but he had no choice and used it striking at the seal on Naruto's belly. Naruto though used this opening Kabuto had made to strike and remove Kabuto's head.

The affect were seen at once, the body of Kabuto feel over dead as his head was removed from his body. Naruto though hunched over in pain as the seal flared a few times on his stomach. The seal had weakened a great deal. He could feel the charka of his friends pulsing almost getting out. He sunk to one knee trying to use his own charka so the seal would not break. Naruto could feel his strength leaving him but still he knew that he would live through this, and his seal would be fine soon. But this thought ended as he saw Kabuto rise up beside him his Charka Scalp at the ready.

"But how I removed your head," Naruto asked unable to move thanks to the pain he was feeling and trying to keep the seal intact.

"Blood clones are so useful," Kabuto said before striking with his scalp. He struck Naruto in the head hitting his brain, killing him. Naruto slumped over as his body could no long control itself, Kabuto smirked at this. Naruto, the Genin of The Hidden Leaf Village was dead. "Good bye Naruto too bad you had to die."

With that he turned to leave the now dead Genin and help finish off Jiraiya, after which Kabuto and Orochimaru would deal Tsunade and Shizune. But as he moved away something happened that he did not think would happen. From Naruto body a doom of crimson charka erupted and quickly moved outwards till the dome was about two hundred feet in diameter. Kabuto as he saw the wall of approaching Charka retreated to Orochimaru. Jiraiya seeing this moved over by Tsunade and Shizune just in case anything happened. All of the people watched worried looked on wondering what was going to happen and what Kabuto had brought upon them all.

Inside the large doom of Charka things were a lot different than one would have expected considering they were in a maelstrom of demon Charka. To Naruto though it was rather calm were he stood, looking over his own body in shock. But the calm was not something he like the feeling of, it was eerie calm one would normal find in a graveyard in the middle of a full moon night. It was scared him to be truly honest.

He shivered as his friends who had been sealed into him formed all of which looked worried and sad. At least until they noticed his ghostly form hovering over his dead body at which point hope and a slight happiness before it was replaced with fear and worry. Naruto looked at them and could not help but ask, "What… what happened?"

"To put it simply, you died my young friend," A voice said causing them all to spin and look around. They spotted a figure, no two figures walking towards them through the maelstrom of Charka. A Blue sphere was around both of them, protecting each from the demonic charka that raced about.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked looking at them in shock. They were both dressed in long black robes while over this they were wearing what looked to be a large white coat over this. One was a female with long black hair that was braided hanging down in front of her, calm seem to radiate from her. While the other person had long blond shoulder length hair that covered most of his head. He though looked to be in his twenties while the female looked to be in her forties.

"We do not have time for talking," She said moving over and grabbing Naruto, "We need to get you back into your body before it is too late."

"But how is that possible," Naruto asked but before he could knew what was happening she had moved his body around and soon he was laying on top of his dead body. The male then moved forward and held out something that the female grabbed and put onto of Naruto's chest. A glow then covered her hand and into the object that than transferred energy and power into Naruto.

Naruto shivered as the energy hit him and slowly his body sank into his dead form. It was the weirdest sensation Naruto had ever felt to be honest. As his ghostly body fused fully with his dead body he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and the seal causing him to gasp and yell out in pain. Benihime and the others moved forward to try and help him but they were restrained suddenly by what looked to be spikes of light.

The female then moved her other hand over Naruto's chest and soon the pain vanished completely before focusing on the seal, where the pain then vanished as well. Naruto slowly blinked in surprise at the fact as he realized he was alive again. Though he was not sure how it was possible he was truly alive again. The female slowly stood up and smiled at him, "Well my boy you are alive again. But do not think yourself lucky, at least not till you have learned the price."

Naruto blinked breathing semi raggedly as he looked at her, "what… happened. Who are you?"

"I cannot tell you right now Naruto. But we will be back later to talk with you," The female said with a small smile before she nodded the male. She got up and started to walk away.

"But why can we not talk now?" Naruto asked then noticed that the red charka that was surrounding had started to thin out as it got pulled back into his seal.

"Because we don't have enough time to talk before the dome falls, plus you are needed to finish this fight," the male said before vanishing. The female nodded in agreement before she vanished as well.

Naruto blinked and looked at Cynder, Spyro, Benihime, and Toothless who all shrugged not sure what to think. Then a second later they began to fade their forms flowing back into the seal. But Benihime and Toothless instead of being drawn were turned into pure energy. One of the sphere's of energy was black as night while the other was redder than blood. Then both of the balls of energy split in half, part of it heading back into the seal, while the other half started forming into a tube like shape.

Naruto was not sure quite what was going on but he had an idea. Reaching forward he grabbed at the base of each of the tubes of light and energy. Pulling his hands away but still holding on to them he drew out from the energy two swords, one he recognized at a glance but the other one was truly different. But before he could get a good look at it the charka sphere pulsed one time brightly blinding him before it collapsed in on him revealing him to the world of the living once again.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were all watching worriedly. While Orochimaru and Kabuto watched nearby wonder if they could use this, but also ready to flee. The dome' charka output well beyond anything they had ever felt and that alone was cause for worry. But then for no reason the sphere started too collapsed in on itself. Then without anyway warning there was a blinding flash of light that came from the dome.

When they could see again they all started in shock, and worry. In front of them stood Naruto looked completely unharmed and putting out more charka than anyone they had ever seen before. This was enough reason for them to worry, since they knew that Naruto had died. And in the ninja world when someone came back alive it normally ended badly for anyone who was nearby. Then they noticed in his hands he was holding not one but two swords, which a smirk on his face as he turned to face both Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Let's see what I can do now," Naruto said before letting lose his killer intent Orochimaru flinched at it while Kabuto was sweating a little bit. It did not take someone of his or Orochimaru's brain power to realize it was time to leave. This was all they warning got before Naruto appeared by them and swung his blade to remove both of their heads at the same time. They barely dodged the sudden assault only surviving by year of training and luck.

Naruto laughed evilly as from both blades came balls of energy fly at each of them. Orochimaru was able to duck in time while Kabuto replaced himself with some nearby rocks. The explosion caused by the balls hitting the ground and rocks caused them both get increasingly worried at the power displayed. The blast size was well beyond anything they had found out in reports.

Naruto smirked as he turned and charged towards Kabuto wanting to finish him first. Kabuto shivered from the look that he was seeing. It was the same look a blood crazed warrior whose only wish was to cause pain and destruction. Dodging away he started studying Naruto again knowing if he did not think of a way out of this he would probably die. He at once noticed Naruto's eyes as he studied him; the white of the eyes was pure black while the iris was a dark creepy yellow, while what looked to be white bones ringed Naruto's eyes. He dodged away again as Naruto smashed into the ground causing a cloud of smoke to form knowing one thing. Something was wrong with Naruto right now, something very wrong and he did not want to be around to find out what.

"Orochimaru we need to leave now," He called out before sinking into the ground escaping.

Orochimaru nodded and quickly made his escape as well. Naruto seeing his pray had vanished turned towards the three remaining ninja and licked his lips hungry. But before he moved a foot he fell forward out cold. Jiraiya very carefully made his way over just in case Naruto was faking this. But as he saw that Naruto was indeed out cold he could not help but breathe a sigh of relief. He was not sure what happened but as he walked back over to Tsunade he knew he had to get to the bottom of it at once.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Naruto groaned as he kept moving about in a world of darkness. The same one he had been in since those two people from before had disappeared. He did not remember reentering the fight or anything. Just falling into this darkness, at first it had been rather calming. But now it truly worried him, he had not seen any sign of anyone for what felt to be days. He could not reach any of his sealed companions which worried him even more.

He sat down, or what felt to be sitting as he rested for a few moments. Looking around the world it weird to say the least, the ground, and sky were the same shade of black. Yet he could see and make out shapes and outlines on the ground. Sighing he got up again and started along in the direction he had been walking since he had first entered this place. But then surprisingly as he moved, he noticed a flash of light.

It blinded him for a moment thanks to the night like world he had been in so long. Taking a few minutes he looked back over at the light slowly till his eyes were used to it. Moving over slowly he noticed a small stone on the ground that that was sending out the blazing light. Seeing no reason not to pick it up, he reached down grabbing it off and lifting up to look it over.

Nothing seemed off about the stone, which was about the size of his palm as he looked at it. Other than the fact it was putting out more light than anything he knew of. Looking out over the dark world he wondered if he could use it to find his way out. Only to realize the ground around him was vanishing. Dropping the stone he ran or tried to realizing it was already too late. He was falling already.

Below him he could see the ground where the rock had landed some distances down. He braced for impacted but right as he hit his world flowed back into color. He felt himself bolting forward as he sat up looking around confused, but he could not make anything out. It was only blurs of color, sound, and shapes. Two shapes moved around him forcing him back down before he could do anything. They seemed to then strap him down before moving off. Slowly Naruto world came into focus as he calmed down.

He noticed quickly that he was in the hospital, the Leaf Village Hospital if he was to guess, and the two people that had strapped him down were Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. He tried to lift a hand to his head but found it too was strapped down. Sighing as he looked up at the roof he could not help but ask groaning out, "What happened?"

Tsunade took a few moments to reply, "Well we are not really sure ourselves."

"Can you tell me what happen since well when… I died I guess," Naruto said trying to place events the best he could as his mind slowly got itself up and running again.

"Well after you fell over, dead you said, a large dome of blood red Charka came out from you and surround your body for a few minutes before it collapsed in on itself. You appeared from inside with two swords. After attacking and forcing both Orochimaru and Kabuto to retreat. You then turned towards us, and for a second seemed to be ready to attack us. But before you could you fainted and have been out cold since then. That was about a week ago, as you can guess we are already in the village hospital." Shizune said explaining since she had the best recall of that day's events, having been the support more than a primary fighter.

"So have… have you found anything wrong with my body or me?" Naruto asked looking down at his hands.

"Well nothing out of the normal for you anyway. To be honest unless you can explain what happened we are as clueless as you are," Tsunade said as she started running checks over Naruto.

"Not much, as I said before," Naruto said though he knew it was a lie. He knew something had happened in the dome. He could almost recall it, but the memory remained just out of reach.

"Okay," Shizune said as she started undoing the straps that held Naruto down to the bed.

"Thanks" Naruto said sitting up and rubbing his arms and legs where the straps had held him down. He ran his hand through his hair a few times getting it back into it proper messy state.

"So how long am I going to be stuck here," Naruto asked leaning back and looking at them.

"Not long, or at least it shouldn't be," Tsunade said as she finished up her checks on him.

"Okay," Naruto said trying to contact his friends in the seal but it none of them replied.

"Did anything happen to the seal," Naruto asked in a slight worry after a few moments of trying to reach his friends without success.

"No not to our knowledge, though once Jiraiya is done with today's lessons about being a Hokage, I will get him over here to check out the seal." Shizune said frowned noticing Naruto worry.

"Okay, could I possibly leave till then?" Naruto asked. Tsunade shook her head getting a groan from Naruto at this. Things continued for the rest of the day pretty slowly since Naruto was not allowed to leave the room.

He did get some visitors though which helped the day move along. Sakura and Anko stopped by with some food and talked about what was going on in the village since the attack. It appeared Sasuke was already up and about back to his normal angry self. Most of the injured people from the invasion had been healed up as well.

Hinata then later showed up bring some large Cinnamon Buns that she had cooked earlier that day, much to her dads annoyance. Showing up she said hello and gave them each a bun before sitting down and eating hers. She then asked where Benihime was to which Naruto answered truthfully he did not know nor was sure how to get her out. Finally the three of them left leaving Naruto alone to think.

He tried to relax and calm himself so he could enter his mind world. But like with contacting his friends it seemed impossible. Looking around the room he started again and kept trying till Jiraiya showed up. When he did he assured Naruto that his seal was just fine, no stronger nor weaker. At this time Naruto was allowed to leave but as he got dressed he realized something was missing. His sword was gone.

"Jiraiya where are my sword?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraiya closely.

"It has been in this room, or at least it should have been ever since we got here," Jiraiya said looking over to the corn where the two should have been standing, "But it are not here anymore."

Naruto growled anger showing clearly on his features, "Who took it?"

This was all Naruto said but Jiraiya could feel the killer intent coming from Naruto. It was not as bad as when he had looked them after chasing away Orochimaru, but it was still strong. Knowing this was not going to end well he called an Anbu to find and get one of their tracking ninja and have the thief tracked down at once. As soon as the tracker arrived they were off following the scent along the route that the thief had taken.

They moved quickly across the city. Naruto calming down some and was able to realize why he could not talk with his sealed friends or bring them out by himself. Before now he had gotten use to using his sword as a medium or bridge to do these things, but without it he had to go back to the bare basics of these skills back to when he used to do it as a kid. In the end it would take more concentration and control to enter the world than he had used in a long while.

As they moved he carefully directed his words into his mind till they reached his sealed occupants. "Cynder, Spyro, Benihime, Toothless. Are you there?" Then as they reached the Uchiha district he got a reply after the tenth try.

'Yes we are here. It took you long enough to figure out how to reach us,' Benihime said her voice coming through. He at once made sure to strengthen the link as to not lose it.

'Sorry that is my fault. I did not realize the sword was missing till recently, or I would have tried this sooner. Anyway why did you not come out and talk to me when you realized that I was not able to hear you.' Naruto asked as he and the tracker landed on the ground and walked slowly through the compound.

'Because for some reason without your help we were unable to self summon, or talk to you. We have no clue as to why yet though,' Benihime said with an annoyed tone.

'Interesting, thankfully I am on the way to get my swords back right now.' Naruto said before blinking realizing he said swords, 'I have two swords?'

'Yes I became your second sword, though I am not sure why. Either way they should be close we can sense you through the normal link." Benihime said causing Naruto to smirk broadly. As they rounded the bend they saw ahead of them the Uchiha clan Library. Naruto entered quickly into the building and growled seeing the one person he would make sure to kill very soon.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Hand over my swords right now or you will die," Naruto said looking at the raven haired teen.

"Unfortunately for you, that will not be possible," Sasuke said drawing out the swords, and much to Naruto's surprise when Sasuke was neither shock nor hurt by holding the blades.

'He is blocking and controlling our energies somehow, I am sorry Naruto but you will have to beat him without our help,' Benihime said over the link.

Naruto growled out, "Great just great! Sasuke I am going to kill you!"

Lunging forward he was able to catch Sasuke off guard just enough to knock Benihime's sword away. He moved back as Sasuke slashed with the other one. Naruto then dash forward and grabbed the hilt of Benihime and got into a stance as Sasuke activated his eyes.

"Now Naruto I will show you the true power of the Uchiha clan, and why only I deserve to wield this power," Sasuke said as lighting moved along the sword blade.

* * *

( Howdy Espo here.

I would like to let you know i plan on taking a three or four week break after i update my next storys. During this break i will be going through all my storys and proofing them from chapter one till now. A total of will be around 115 chapters.

Some stories will be possibly rewritten.

In this case this will be one of those stories.

Reasons

1. No one seems to review this anymore or commenting.

2. I am finding a lack of thoughts for chapters like this chapter.

3. I was planing this anyway for some time now.

Now before anyone complains to much. This story will not be changed to the point i have completely redone the main point and plot. I will just be going back and flushing it out more, hopefully giving me more plot and stuff to work with rather than just starting new each time. There will be points in this story that will be removed and fully changed i do not doubt. But i hope to keep the plot and idea still basicly the same.

Also as to answer peoples questions on some things i have been asked.

1. I now have a beta.

2. Pairings have been decided and i have also figured out how far i want to go out into different stories and plotlines.

Well if you can think of any other question please ask them. Also please review and comment bye)


	28. Chapter 28

(Howdy all Espo here.

As you can see I am writing again. I will be working my hardest to pump out some new chapters, since the proof reading took way longer than I had thought. You can blame festive times, my own laziness, work, and sickness.

As it is I am back and I will be uploading all fully proof read chapters soon to the stories they belong and will post proof read in any stories that are as such.

I also plan on bring in 4 new stories. One will be a small one to three chapter story. The others will be full fledged Fanfictions.

Sorry again for taking so long and please enjoy, and please review.

Also as this story did take a rewrite hit. I will be keeping this story on Hold for a while longer till my beta is done with at least proof reading the first 10 Chapters which were the Hardest hit. As such there is new stuff that will be added in and redone that no one has seen before.

When i post the newest chapter after this one. All chapters for this should be completely proof read.

Sorry again for making you wait so long. I am trying my best.

Espo )

* * *

Chapter 28

Naruto made the first move swinging his sword but Sasuke blocked. Naruto, though, was not about to give him a chance to recover and kicked Sasuke. Sasuke stumbled back slightly only to receive another kick that sent him out through a window onto the ground. Quickly Sasuke picked himself back up, as Naruto jumped out the window to more than willing to continue this fight.

As Sasuke got into a defensive stance though he noticed other ninja besides Naruto were on the roofs of some of the nearby buildings. He was sure they were the Anbu tracking team; he then noticed that the Third Hokage, Jiraiya, and Tsunade had shown up as well. They looked like they were going to intervene but a look from Naruto made it clear this was his fight and his fight alone.

Naruto then turned back to Sasuke and sized him up carefully as he spoke, "Sasuke I will give you only one more chance, either give me back my sword or you shall died this day."

"No! I am taking what should have been rightfully mine from the beginning, and now I shall show you how to truly wield a blade like this. Then once I beat you, your other blade shall be mine as well," Sasuke said with increasingly bigger smirk.

Naruto's eyes silted slowly before changing color till they went from his normal blue to blood red in color, as he looked at Sasuke, "Fine then, it is time I end you."

Sasuke merely rolled his own eyes keeping them active as Naruto charged him he smirk grew even more as he was able to predict every one of Naruto's movement. He parried the lunge, then dodged and blocked the next three swings before returning one of his own. Naruto on the other hand was looking increasingly angry as the battle went on till he was finally forced to back off as Sasuke struck in-between Naruto's slightly random attacks. Naruto glared at Sasuke before sighing in annoyance at both himself and Sasuke.

"Well I see your eyes are as powerful as you boost, but you still are the one at the disadvantage unlike me even if you hold the Night Furry blade," Naruto said taking some calming breaths before he lost control of this battle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, "oh and what might that be?"

"You cannot activate or use that blade fully. I can," Naruto said with a knowing smile.

"How sure are you of this Naruto," Sasuke said surprisingly calmly for just being told that.

Naruto stopped breathing for a few moments as he tensed but then relaxed again as he smiled, "fine prove it."

"Prove what?" Sasuke asked slightly confused.

"That you can activate that blade, and uses its full power," Naruto said.

"What makes you think I won't?" Sasuke asked his grip getting rather tight around the hilt.

"Because if you could have you would have already done so, which means in your hands it is still only a basic blade not the true blade it is," Naruto said shooting forward.

Sasuke smirked and blocked Naruto's strike parrying the blade away, "Maybe but the fact still remains with my eyes you cannot beat me."

Naruto's smile grew for a few seconds as he pushed with his blade testing how strong Sasuke's strength was, before he spoke again "We shall see as you never know what a person trump card is fully till they play it."

"Oh and what can you do that you have hide from me before now," Sasuke asked figuring this was a bluff.

It was not a bluff as Naruto's speed sped up greatly letting him slip around Sasuke's Guard and lay three cuts on his left arm. As he backed up he saw Naruto bring one of his gloved hands around in a wide circle before pointing it at him. Out from the center of Naruto's palm shot flames forcing Sasuke to jump back for fear of being roasted.

As the flames vanished, Sasuke noticed so had Naruto who had disappeared completely from sight. Sasuke looked about area before he remembered his previous match with Naruto before now and jumped away from the ground. But from behind him, he heard the sound of rushing water. Sasuke was not even able to look behind himself, before he was smashed hard into the ground by a wall of water.

As the water vanished Sasuke got up panting looking around for Naruto, his sword at the ready. Slowly Sasuke spun around looking carefully till he felt someone nut shot him. He stood for all of a second before he fell to the groin holding his groin in pain as he dropped the sword he had been holding.

Sasuke realized the mistake as soon as he made it and went to grab the sword, but it had already vanished into its own shadow. Naruto then rose from the shadow cast by a nearby tree smirking slightly as he lifted both of his swords and pointed them at Sasuke. He swung each one of them once before sheathing them both. One went on his back while the other was at his left side hip.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke closely as Sasuke got up glaring at him, "So Sasuke you lost for the first part. For you see Sasuke the powers that I have show before now as only a small fraction of what I am truly capable of doing."

Sasuke glared at him slowly stand up still slightly in pain, "How, can you be this powerful?"

Naruto shrugged a little, "I trained days on end, and listen to what people told me. And unlike you I fight for my friends, not for my own wants."

Sasuke glared, "That is a joke and you know it."

Naruto shrugged, "If you say that, and now Sasuke I shall end you here."

"You have neither the guts nor the power to do that," Sasuke said drawing out a Kunai before charging at Naruto.

Naruto only placed placed a hand on his pure black Katana that was by his side as he slide into a stance. Naruto then spoke, "First stance, draw," then vanished from sight.

Sasuke only had time to blink before he heard a click behind him as Naruto sheathed his blade completely again. At which time Sasuke fell over as pain coursed through him and blood shot out from two rather large stab wounds he had been given. In Sasuke's mind he was still trying to figure out what had happened as Naruto had vanished from his sight completely in a sheer speed maneuver what was unheard of for an Uchiha to be able to lose track of someone like that.

Naruto turned slowly around and nodded. He motioned to the other watching the fight, before speaking, "you may help him now if you wish. He will die in a few minutes unless he gets any help."

"Naruto you know you should have not done this," Tsunade said moving over.

"Why? Because we need the strength of the Uchiha clan?" Naruto asked glaring lightly at her.

"That is what the council will say when they find out what happened," Jiraiya said already knowing the headache would be a big one by the end of the day.

"Then let me give you two pieces of advice if you decided to let him died. One we have been without the Uchiha clan for a while now and are as strong as ever. Two you are the Hokage and the councils master not the other way around," Naruto said looking semi annoyed before he vanished into his own shadow and was gone without a trace.


	29. Chapter 29

( Hi Espo here.

Well as you can see this story is no longer on hold. For the matter the first 10 chapter have been proof read and reposted back up. Please note that most of chapters 1-3 took a major rewrite. So if you may wish to reread them. Though the plot has not changed much in them.

It is your choice.

I also noticed soemthing interesting about my chapters for this story. While most of my chapters in other stories stay around 2500 words this jumps anywhere from 2000-6500 words depending on my mood it seems. Oh well new chapter and hope you like.

please review )

* * *

Chapter 29

Naruto yawned lying on a roof of one of the many ninja apartment buildings in the Leaf Village. He was currently waiting till the first person showed up to let him know he had been ordered to show up before the village Councils. Really it was only a matter of time, as to his knowledge Sasuke Uchiha should have died. If Sasuke was still was still alive, well it did not matter to as Naruto had still basically tried to kill or had killed the last Loyal Uchiha. Even if Sasuke was not truly loyal he was still the last and that is all that matter so some.

Naruto opened his eyes as he sensed someone appear near him, seeing that it was an Anbu Naruto sighed before speaking up, "Let me guess the Civilian and Clan councils want to see me?"

"Yes they do," The Anbu said.

"Is the Hokage there?" Naruto asked yawning.

"He was not their when I was asked to bring you in," The Anbu said.

"Then I am not going to be going to see them till the Hokage orders me there," Naruto said yawning again laying back down.

"You know my orders where to bring you in no matter what, right?" The Anbu said then asked.

"Yes I figured as much, but I might ask you. Who is the only person allowed to give orders, and who gave you the order to bring me in again," Naruto asked glancing up at the Anbu again.

"You have a very good point Naruto. I will be going now, but I will probably be back later for you," the Anbu said before vanishing.

Naruto sighed as he got up and set his equipment out in front of him, seeing as it would probably be a while before the next Anbu would show up. For his main equipment he now had a pair of gloves and his two swords. The right glove and left gloves let him chain Spyro's powers of controlling time around him, as well send a shot of the elements from them. Naruto's two swords he had, gave him controls over Toothless's power, though only the fireballs would be considered that true to that of what was Toothless was able to do. The others of Night Sphere, the Flame blade and his speed skill were something of a surprise.

Of Cynder's own skill he had yet to see a true sign of them, he was not sure if this was a good or bad thing. That left him with the new sword, Benihime. His sister's powers and spirit were now attached to the weapon he could now wield. But what were the powers he could now use, or for that matter what was the command to release her from the basic form to her released form. Focusing for a few second Naruto brought Benihime out of the seal to talk with her face to face.

"Hi sis," Naruto said moving his other things to the side.

"Hi Naruto, so stumped onto what my sword will let you do," Benihime asked.

"Yes, and for that matter how to release it," Naruto said.

"Well we did have the same problems with, Toothless's own blade so I am not really surprised," Benihime said touching her own blade carefully examining it and taking in every detail.

Naruto watched her pulling the gloves back on, "Yes I know, and like before we have no clues either."

"Oh we might have clues we just don't know we are looking at them is all," Benihime said smiling as she sat down the sword again and glanced at the gloves, "Though I do see how both Cynder's and Spyro's power are connected to those gloves."

"How," Naruto asked looking at them again confused.

"You did not look close enough is all, while you did see the cloth which represents, Spyro's colors Purple and Gold. You did not look at the very edge of the glove near your wrist which has silver with red gems." Cynder said pointing them out.

Naruto looked at them and realized it was true, there were the silver collars much like Cynder had, and the gems where the same color as her wings. Smiling he touched the gems before he put the swords back in the correct places at his back and at his side. He then pulled Benihime's sword out and swung it a few times.

"Your blade seems to be heavier than that of Toothless's blade which means it would be great for blocking and power strikes," Naruto said studying how the blade felt in his hand as he moved through some basic strikes.

Lunging with the blade Naruto then felt the air stir around him. Spinning about he looked to see if anyone had just appeared near him, but he saw no one. Weird was Naruto's thought as he started going back moving the blade about noticing as he did so the air around him shifted more and more. In slight wonder he moved and sped up increasing his sped as he went pushing some chakra into the blade and on the final strike, a lunge, and cone of air was sent flying from the end of his blade outwards.

Benihime smiled noticing this, "Well it seems we are already onto what the skills my blade might have."

"Yes but if I remember correctly, you don't control the air or any element fully for that matter so why would I be able to control the wind? Or for that matter why would you blade already be released to let me use your powers?" Naruto asked sheathing the blade as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Because what I did to control the elements is much like some ninja do. Instead of actively drawing upon the fire nature through my chakra I would grab fires that were already made and using my chakra bring them under my control. Think about Kakashi he does not have a water chakra nature yet he can control water by pushing more chakra into the jutsu to make it work," Benihime explained before thinking about his second question and shrugged unsure.

Naruto nodded, "So in theory I could control all the elements with your blade by sending chakra through it."

"In theory yes, though if this is the reality we will need to test first," Benihime said thoughtfully as Naruto jumped down from the roof to the street.

"Well then let's see," Naruto said running to the nearest training ground with a lake. Benihime rolled her eyes and jumped down following Naruto.

/ Council Chambers. /

"What do you mean you're not going to charge the boy with the crime of murder?" Came an angry yell from the civilian council.

Jiraiya sighed, "I already told you once but I guess I will explain again. And you had all better listen this time.

Jiraiya looked around the group closely to make sure everyone was listening before speaking, "Sasuke as much as you may disagree is a civilian; and any civilian interfering with a Ninja or caught stealing from one shall be punished depending on the severity of their crime."

"We know these laws," came a reply from the Clan Council.

"As such when Sasuke, a civilian, stole from Naruto, a Chuunin Ninja, Naruto's main weapons and threaten to kill Naruto with them. Sasuke Uchiha had commented a crime worthy of the death penalty. As such when Naruto nearly killed Sasuke he was within his right as in accordance with the law," Jiraiya said sending them all a glare.

"Fine, so might we ask what will be done with Sasuke then?" came the question seeing as they could not yet get at Naruto.

"He has been healed by Tsunade so he can stand trial for what he has done," Jiraiya said getting a slightly surprised look from the Clan Council.

"Why not just kill him and be done with it?" was the question that was asked by the Clan Council.

"Because even though he faced down Naruto's punishment, or more correctly Naruto taking his blades back, he is still accountable for his actions, though with how badly he got beaten up I would say he would most likely just get his chakra sealed for life," Jiraiya said thoughtfully.

"But…" came a feeble attempt to try and stop Jiraiya but it was quickly stomped out.

"It has been decided, now I would stop your complaining or I might think about disbanding the Civilian council all together," Jiraiya said rather heatedly.

"Now I believe the meeting is at an end," Jiraiya said getting up and was soon gone.

Soon he found himself back in the Hokage's office, his office. Waiting for him was Tsunade with the medical report on Sasuke she noticed his frown and shook her head. She knew just how annoying the councils could be. She had to go through them once to get her idea for teams with Medical ninja and it was rather an uphill climb she did not even win either.

As Jiraiya sat down Tsunade spoke, "The council giving you a hard time?"

"Yes and in many ways. As it is, what do you have to report about Sasuke," The Jiraiya asked.

"Well after my first check I found some weird things that were not known before. First of all he has the curse seal on him," Tsunade said causing Jiraiya to look at her in surprise and shock.

"And why was there no documentation of this before now," Jiraiya asked.

"Because it was already sealed when I finally found it," Tsunade said.

"Any idea as to who might have done the sealing," Jiraiya asked looking at the window a thoughtful look on his face.

"Not a clue to be honest, but it might have been Orochimaru after he knew Sasuke would survive as a way to hide the mark or keep it from activating without warning," Tsunade said.

"So he sealed it before it could activate fully to hide it from us. But it is still weird that none of the medical stay noticed this at all. Outside this, what of his current injuries inflicted upon him by Naruto," Jiraiya asked.

"All currently healing, though, I am not sure if Sasuke will be able to ever fully walk again. It seems when Naruto made his pass outside the first two strikes we saw he made a third strike from the back hitting the spine, several of the nerves were cut." Tsunade said hand Jiraiya the file.

"So will he is still able to walk then?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, it is weird to be honest; with the nerves cut he should have lost all control over his legs. And yet somehow he is still able to walk, even if he has a limp to it," Tsunade said, "I am honestly not sure just how he is doing it. To be honest the fact he is walking at all should not be possible."

"You say it is not possible, yet he is still walking. So that means we throw out the most normal answers, what do we have left that could move his legs, or get the nerve endings to fire off correctly?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well I can only think of two possible three things. The first is somehow is nerves are growing back and with the curse seal that is very possible. The second as well as the third are less likely as it would take chakra control on level of my own. He would have to either use chakra strings to move his feet, or use them to connect the nerves," Tsunade said.

"That does sound hard," Jiraiya said thinking about the control needed.

"As it is I will leave what to do with him up to you, in the mean time I must be back to my rounds," Tsunade said and vanished.

Jiraiya just nodded. Thoughts were moving about in his mind and not the normal ones either. He did not like this situation at all. He knew it had to be the curse seal healing Sasuke, as such things were proven to be very possible. Tsunade had re-grown and arm once thanks to her own seals. Sighing he looked at the window and noticed a big explosion take place over in one of the train fields and chuckled, wondering who just had a very bad day.

/ With Naruto /

Naruto blinked looking at the remains of what once had been a tree. He had been testing the sword like Benihime had said and drawn flames from the candle they had set up and sent them at a nearby tree. He did not notice he had also draw on the air at the same time causing the Oxygen levels to rise rapidly around the tree. The result was rather explosive.

Naruto dusted off his clothes as he got up and looked at Benihime, "Well. I think we have done enough damage for one day."

"Why is that brother of mine?" Benihime asked.

"Because I think I see Anbu coming our way," Naruto said before looking at his sister and said in her ear quietly, "that means run."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Naruto groaned loudly as a knock was heard on his door, a month after he had beaten down Sasuke for stealing his blades. It was about five in the morning, and Naruto was feeling rather annoyed at being awaken. Quickly getting dressed, Naruto moved over to the of his apartment door and opened it to see Shikamaru standing outside the door. Shikamaru looked a great deal more alert, than he should have considering the time of day, and the fact he was also mission ready sent lit warning lights in Naruto's head.

"Please, oh please don't tell me we have a mission right now," Naruto said, looking rather annoyed.

"Well, we don't, not a normal mission anyway. Sasuke Uchiha has been kidnapped. We are to track him down with the help of any ninja I can find quickly, remove his kidnappers, and if required, kill Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru said.

"Fine, give me a few moments to get ready. Where are we meeting at?" Naruto asked.

"The Village gates in ten minutes; I have some others I need to check on." Shikamaru said before running off.

Naruto glared down the hall to the where Shikamaru had vanished before closing his door and collections his things. Strapping his swords on, then collecting his glove, he was out the window of his apartment and heading towards the village gate. The night air was rather chilly as it got closer to the end of summer, and getting on into fall. He chose not to shadow travel as the cool air would keep him awake better. Soon Naruto landed right by the village gate, he notice Jiraiya, Kiba, and Hinata were there as well. It was only a few more minutes before Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choij showed up as well. At this time Jiraiya spoke up.

"Thanks for showing up so soon. As Shikamaru has said, Sasuke Uchiha was taken during the night, during shift rotation. We are not sure if he went with them willingly or not. As such he is to be considered a prisoner unless he acts, or you find out otherwise. Your job is simple, find him and kill the ninja that took him, capture if possible. Then return to the village, this mission is A-rank," Jiraiya said, getting a nod from each of the six ninja in front of him.

"Shikamaru is leader, Naruto you will be second in command, now move out!" Jiraiya ordered.

"Right," was the reply before the entire group moved out.

"Okay Naruto, Kiba, you take lead, find Sasuke's scent. Sakura and I will follow to provide support, Choij you will be our back up, and Hinata you follow the group and keep an eye out for traps," Shikamaru explained as the moved into formation.

"Hay, Shikamaru, why are they sending just us out?" Kiba asked, after he had found the trail.

"Why do you ask?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well we are two Genin, and four Chuunin. Not what you call the best for possible Jonin level ninja," Kiba said as they moved along.

"They have no other choice currently. All Jonin level ninja are out on missions," Shikamaru said.

"Besides we do have Jonin or near Jonin level ninja level with us," Sakura said, with a knowing smirk.

"You mean Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Yes I am near, or at Jonin level," Naruto said.

"It does not matter either way, we have our mission assignment. We shall not fall," Shikamaru said as the moved along.

As the sun begin to rise high enough to be seen over the tree tops, Hinata finally picked up a group of five people, and some sort of barrel filled with chakra, a couple hundred feet in front of them. Signaling the group to stop, Hinata pointed out where each person was, and where she thought Sasuke was.

"So we have five people to deal with, plus Sasuke who seems to be being transported in some type of barrel?" Kiba said looking over to where the group was hidden by the trees.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"Well this does not help much, we don't know enough to make a safe assault on them just yet," Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

"What about my skills," Naruto asked.

"Your skills are great for this, but remember we are dealing with five unknowns, who may have the skill to counter your own," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Fine, let's say they do know how to counter my skills. What is our next move then?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes.

"Simple really, we use a sneak attack," Shikamaru said.

"The only problem we are about to be attacked, move!" Hinata yelled out.

Naruto and the rest of the group jumped high into the air dodging several boulders that crashed into where they had been standing moments ago. Hinata then spun around, chakra flowing through her hands, her eyes active still as she did some quick strikes deflecting some incoming chakra nets, blasting them apart.

"Well done, but you Leaf Ninja are so predictable," a female said appearing.

"Now Tayuya they have a Hyuuga with them, so they knew as soon as we made a move against them," A very spider like man said appearing.

"Shut it both of you, we must remove these six," another figure said appearing.

"Kabuto, I am rather surprised," Naruto said.

"That means Orochimaru was the one to order Sasuke's retrieval," Sakura said, having been told what had happen when Naruto and Jiraiya had gone to find Tsunade.

"Yep, in which case, no hold bare. Shikamaru, I have Kabuto, I am leaving the rest to you five," Naruto said drawing his swords out.

"Naruto are you sure," Shikamaru asked.

"I am the only one that can possibly fight on the same level as him right now," Naruto said before vanishing in a blur.

Kabuto smirked pulling out and channeled chakra into a kunai he pulled out and blocked Naruto's lunge rather well. They quickly traded blows, moving away from the main crowd. Sakura growled at this, but before she could say something the largest person of the sound group launched forward and punched the tree the Leaf Ninja were in, causing it to burst apart were his fist hit. Shikamaru and the others, jumped clear of the falling tree before Shikamaru directed Sakura and Choij to take on the big guy.

"This is not looking so good," Hinata said, as they landed.

"Of course we are the Sound Four, Gate Keepers of the Sound Village. When we are sent out, the job gets done," The spider like man said, surprising them by spitting out some webs from his mouth.

"Well that is nice and all," Hinata said sending chakra through her hands destroying the webs, "but we shall defeat you anyway."

Two more people landed at this point, causing Shikamaru to say, "Hinata handle that guy, while we finish these two."

"Got it," Hinata said rushing towards the spider like man.

"You think you can beat us easily," Tayuya said smirking.

"I never said it would be easy, just that we would," Shikamaru said weaving together a grouping of hand signs, before yelling, "Now Kiba."

"Right," Kiba said, tossing a pill to his dog Akamaru before charging forward.

Elsewhere Naruto was finding this battle rather harder than normal to win. It seemed in the short time since their last fight, Kabuto had found a way to block Naruto's strikes with a blade of his own. Something Naruto had not thought possible, as almost any blade that had been hit by Naruto's own sword normally got cut clean through, the exception being Zabuza's own blade which was strengthened by a great many seals. Kabuto was just using a basic Kunai to block which was even weirder.

But soon enough this led to Kabuto being able to do nothing more than playing defensive. His weapons were not good enough to make good counter strikes against two swords, nor did he have the reach needed to strike back at Naruto with just his basic blades. But that did not mean he was going to lose. Letting an attack slip through the blade seemed to hit him, before he was replaced by a wood log, letting Kabuto escape before Naruto found an opening.

Naruto looked around carefully, "Well, I see we are playing the same game as before. I cannot touch you as you can block or dodge all my moves. And even with you being ready, my secondary sword is messing up your original way to get around my skill set. So you cannot touch me either."

"Whoever said I needed to hit you to get what I needed done," Kabuto said, appearing in a nearby tree.

Naruto nodded at this, "So Sasuke did go with you willingly then?

"Yes he did, and has been thinking about leaving for a while thanks to myself training him," Kabuto said slightly smirking.

"That makes my life a lot easier, thanks," Naruto said smirking.

"Oh how so?" Kabuto asked confused.

"Simple. But here let me show you, Dance in the World, Benihime. Spirit of the Thunder Speak, Night Fury," Naruto spoke, as suddenly chakra pulsed out from him creating a small breeze.

Kabuto growled to himself, as Naruto's blades shifted. The first one, in Naruto's right hand, reformed from a Katana to a rapier, with a blood red blade that seemed to be glowing, The second one reformed into a short dagger or short sword, like blade which Naruto held in his left hand. Naruto smirked before swinging the rapier at Kabuto causing a wall of earth to fly right towards him. Kabuto jumped out of the way surprised as Naruto pointed the dagger at him, causing a flaming blue ball to fly at him.

Kabuto growled replacing himself again, as the log he had replaced himself with, was blasted apart completely. As the dust settled, from the wall of earth that had been moved, Kabuto could tell something was wrong. Main reason being, Naruto was no longer face him down to continue the assault. Kabuto jumped forward to see where the sword wielding Ninja had gone, and felt his blood run cold.

Naruto had gone for the sealed barrel that contained Sasuke. Flames spread from the dagger while the rapier seemed to blend as the wind wrapped around it, right before Naruto cut clean through the barrel before vanishing completely and reappearing some feet to the left of his original path. The barrel then exploded in a ball of fire and chakra.

Naruto was forced to retreat back a good distance, as the others stopped their own fight seeing, and hearing the explosion. Kabuto stopped long enough to let the blast impact wave past before moving forward again to see if Sasuke was alive. Kabuto heart almost stopped as he saw what had happened, there was no body only a blood stain on the ground. Sasuke Uchiha, was dead.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jiraiya looked up as the team he had sent out after Sasuke, walked into his office, all looking a little worn but otherwise unharmed. With them, out cold and tied up, were two people. One of the two, looking a great deal like a human spider, while the other, a female, had nothing noticeable about her other than her blood red hair. Naruto then stepped forward and explained what had happened after the had happened after they had left, and during the fight between them and the sound ninja, as well as Sasuke death.

Jiraiya sighed, as Naruto finished, "So he did indeed leave willingly."

"Yes, Sasuke left willingly," Naruto said.

"And do you have proof of his death, outside the blood stain that was left on the ground." Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, after I killed Sasuke, the explosion from the barrel distracted most of them, caused two of them members, those you see before you, to be defeated. The sound ninja retreated as they were now badly out numbered. This left us time to search the area, just in case something was left that might be useful and we found Sasuke's body." Naruto said, tossing a scroll to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at the scroll, for a second before unrolling it and placing it on the ground and unsealing the body within. It was Sasuke alright, that was unmistakable in how he looked, but ninja could never be too sure. Orochimaru and Kabuto were some of the sneakiest ninja around after all. Carefully Jiraiya opened one of body's eyes and injected chakra, causing them to activate. He then turned the body over and checked the shoulder where the curse mark should have been. He smiled a little; the mark was indeed still there. Now there was no doubt this was indeed Sasuke's body, and he was indeed now dead for good.

"Well done, all of you. You have successfully dealt with Sasuke, and put a solid dent in Orochimaru's plans," Jiraiya said, sealing the body of Sasuke back up.

"Could you possibly keep this quiet," Naruto asked.

"Why," Jiraiya asked.

"We just removed the so called Last Loyal Uchiha. And while many ninja will see this as a good thing as he willingly betrayed the Leaf Village, the civilian population may not see this as the truth," Naruto explained.

"I will keep it out of the public eye for now," Jiraiya said.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"If there is nothing else head downstairs to pick up your payment, and report back to your Jonin Sensei for missions tomorrow," Jiraiya ordered.

As the group left, Jiraiya spoke again, asking for Naruto to remain behind. Naruto nodded, saying goodbye to the others before turning to face Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at Naruto closely for a few moments before getting up and signaling an Anbu, who Naruto recognized as he appeared, as Iruka.

"Naruto, thanks to recent event, we are going to bring back the Sannin as you have most likely heard or been told," Jiraiya said.

"Yes, Iruka stopped by before you and I left to find Tsunade, and told me," Naruto said.

"Yes, as such till further notice, Sakura, Haku, and you will be working as signal man support units for other teams, till we feel your training is complete," Jiraiya said.

"So I will be training with you then?" Naruto asked.

"Not just yet, Iruka here will be working with you till your skills are on pair with that of any Anbu. Haku will be working with Tsunade, in medical skills and her own Taijutsu. And Sakura will be working with Anko, as well as Kakashi to bring her skills up to where they can match yours." Jiraiya explained.

"While a good idea, I do see one fail in the old man's plan," Naruto said.

"What is that," Jiraiya asked.

"While I will do good under you, I am not so sure it will be the same for the girls. And for that matter, I am not sure if Sakura will be able to reach Sannin level, just from the training with Kakashi and Anko," Naruto said, explaining his thoughts.

"Oh don't worry about that, we will be having monthly tests to see just how far each of you have progressed over all. After each test we will then see how we can improve our teaching methods," Jiraiya said, smiling in a way that Naruto knew would promise pain for him later on.

"So who will be testing us?" Naruto asked.

"That would be me," A voice said from the door.

Naruto recognized the voice at once; it was the now former Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was walking with a slight limp into the room but otherwise seemed to be completely healed. He smiled at Naruto before nodding at Jiraiya. Naruto sighed and looked at Hiruzen, then at Jiraiya.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, nothing against you old man. But you were badly injured in the last battle," Naruto said, only to find himself on the floor with the wind knocked out of him a moment later.

Hiruzen chuckled heartily as Naruto got off the floor, before saying, "Oh yes we are very sure. And before you ask that was for those many years of headaches you gave me."

"I see your point old man," Naruto said, barely dodging the quick jab Hiruzen threw a moment later.

"Calm it you two, I don't need my new office destroyed, just because you two want to have a friendly sparing match in it," Jiraiya said as the two settled down.

"So, what did you call me for then," Hiruzen asked.

"I want to get each of them tested now against you to see just how they stand up to a real Hokage level ninja," Jiraiya said.

"And you don't see yourself as a Hokage ranked Ninja," Naruto asked.

"I am, but even on my best day, I still would have trouble with my Sensei," Jiraiya pointed out.

"Even Orochimaru could not fight against me without aid form the two former Hokage's with the summoning jutsu of his," Hiruzen pointed out, causing Naruto to pale a little bit.

Naruto was sure he could possible fight the Jiraiya and avoid, taking a real blows to his body. The old man on the other hand, Naruto was not so sure. Hiruzen was a master jutsu user, with Taijutsu skills that could be used against all but the most powerful Taijutsu specialist, mainly Guy and Lee. And his skills in Genjutsu could easily leave each of Naruto's team in the dark.

"Not looking so hopeful," Jiraiya noted.

"I feel like I have will be heading to my funeral soon," Naruto said.

"I will not kill you Naruto, just ruff you up a bit. Now let's find your teammates and get our test done," Hiruzen said, walking out of the Office smirking.

Naruto sighed and followed. It did not take long for them to find his other teammates. Each of them had their own opinion of this training, and when they found out who they would be face that day, they had the same feeling Naruto did. Soon they were standing in training ground seven again. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Anko all were standing off to side to watch.

Naruto, Sakura, and Haku were all staring the Hiruzen, talking quietly to each other as they tried to come up with a plan of attack. They knew currently there was no way they could take him on directly and even have a chance at surviving for more than a few moments, let alone win; which meant they would have to attack from all direction, with sneak attacks and tricks. They knew this would likely still not let them win, but it was the best chance they currently had.

Jiraiya then stepped forward, "Okay the rules are simple, the Hiruzen will be restricted to C-rank and lower Jutsu, with no Genjutsu currently. He is allowed anything else. You three are allowed any attack, you can know or can come up with. Any questions?"

"Yes why is he being restricted when this is to test us fully," Naruto asked, causing the others in his team to shake their heads. Naruto wanted to make this harder for them?

"Because I know jutsu that would finish the fight even before it started," Hiruzen stated.

"Then use them, we are not here to given the cushy training," Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked at Hiruzen who just shrugged, "Fine Naruto you have it your way. Hiruzen, beat them into the ground!"

Sakura glared at Naruto, saying, "Why did you do that?"

"Because then he is more likely to come to us and will show more skills, as such we might have a better chance if we learn how he fights, to stop him," Naruto said.

"While I am still going to beat you later for doing that, I do agree," Haku said.

"Hay, we are training to become Sannin level ninja, who ever said we should be taking it easy," Naruto said, right as the signal to begin was given.

* * *

( Before you ask, yes Sasuke is indeed dead. No i am not bringing him back. So stop saying he might still be alive.

Otherwise hope you enjoyed and please review. )


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It had been nearly a year since Naruto, Sakura, and Haku had started their training, and the results were already showing. Naruto was now closing in on Jiraiya's skill level, and could almost match him, if Jiraiya had chosen to hold back at all. Naruto had also learned to use all his weapons and skills effectively. He really did not have a choice as the match with Hiruzen would quickly show that anything else would lead to a painful defeat.

Naruto was not the only one that saw a vast improvement in his skills. Both Haku and Sakura were seeing great jumps in progress. It was something of a surprise when both of them showed up at the same location, and found out they would be training together. It was for a few reasons. The first being as with their amazing chakra control, is they made very powerful and useful field medics. Tsunade could also work with Sakura on her battle style since as Sakura had already nearly mastered the basics of it without Tsunade's help. Anko on the other hand would help Haku with the destructive battle style she would need, as up till now her style was still based towards capturing, rather than killing. And, like Tsunade, Anko helped Sakura with her summons, while Tsunade taught Haku about her own.

Then on one year, to the day, since they had started the training they were standing before Hiruzen again getting ready to fight him. They still dreaded this fight, but not like they had before. Now they started to understand how he fought and how to counter his moves, and style. Though he could still pull out surprises from almost nowhere and beat them into the ground. It also helped that he was nearly fully recovered, though he still had a slight limp in his step.

"So old man, you finally going to give up," Naruto asked, as they got ready to fight.

"No, not anytime soon anyway," Hiruzen said, looking over at Naruto and his team.

"Now Naruto there is no need to taunt him, we don't need to ruin another training ground," Haku said, giving her new boyfriend a slightly annoyed look.

Naruto smiled at this, sayings, "Sure we can. It is not like we don't end up fixing them anyway."

"That is my point," Haku said, giving Naruto a good bunk on the head.

Sakura watched the exchange of the two love birds that had slowly gotten together over the last year. She was honestly a little jealous but it could not be really helped. Sakura was also not fully sure how they kept together, maybe it was the fact that Naruto and Haku were in many ways polar opposites, and at other times they were perfectly alike.

Though she did agree with Haku they did have a tendency to ruin whole training fields during their tests. The last one was so destroyed that even Hiruzen who had been the one that had caused the most damage, right after Naruto had, been rather surprised by the change it had undergone. It had been forested area, and changed to a place that had been filled with charred dirty and craters. Something none of them had really noticed until Naruto's team was once again beaten. It had taken of them after that one match, nearly three days to flatten and fix much of the training ground, before Anbu had been called in to get the plants growing again.

Sakura then refocused on the battle that was soon to come, saying "Bring it in you two. It is about time to begin."

True to this, a second later Jiraiya, and their teachers showed up on the field. Naruto and Haku at once quieted down and got ready for the fight, Naruto drawing both one of his swords. While Haku pulled out a scroll and some senbon.

"So you are ready again for your monthly beating," Jiraiya asked, good naturedly.

"Yes we enjoy being here," Naruto said, rolling his eyes, but not looking away to much away from their opponent.

"In any case begin," Jiraiya said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Haku at once jumped away from the spot they had been as a kunai landed there. A second after they had landed it exploded with a good deal of force. It was only a few moments later when Hiruzen appeared and attacked Sakura, but thanks to her training she was now able to avoid nearly all his strikes at her. Sakura was then caught on the side and knocked away, but she was not alone as a less than a second later Naruto appeared his blade activated sending a wall of wind towards Hiruzen forcing him to retreat.

Haku attacked Hiruzen at this time, trying to force him farther away, but Hiruzen reacted quickly and used a jutsu raising a Mud Wall in front of him. Haku, who had used a jutsu to make attacked, added on a few more hand signs, causing the ice senbon to decrease even farther in temperature. So as jutsu hit, it kept the wall from rising to high.

Haku kept up this attack and throwing a scroll high into the air activated the release seal as she did so. Above them formed a large ponds worth of water and flashing through hand signs, she caused the water to chill down into ice as it reformed from a large sphere, into a tiger made out of ice heading towards Hiruzen.

Hiruzen smirked and flashed through his own set of hand signs and sent towards the tiger a large fireball that blew the tiger into pieces and covered the area in a light mist. Through this mist a blur appeared, Hiruzen drew out a kunai and channeled chakra through it. There was a fine sound of metal on metal as Hiruzen rapidly blocked Naruto's attacks with his blades. Naruto growled a little and picked up the pace but still Hiruzen own skills well outdid his own.

Naruto then jumped back, Hiruzen blinked slightly confused before he noticed a shadow rapidly moving towards his own. Used a Replacement jutsu, he retreated back to the clearing as Sakura landed where he had been causing the earth to shake or a moment as she created a crater thanks to her strength. He barely had a second of rest before from the tree flew seemingly thousands of Ice Senbon.

Hiruzen smirked and disappeared under the ground. Haku seeing this called out to the other. And only a moment or so later they were standing on two nearby treetops.

Naruto looked around before speaking, "Is it just me or is he taking it easy on us?"

"I am not sure, but don't let your guard down, or we will lose this," Sakura said, looking around carefully.

"Get ready to move, he should be making his move soon," Haku said.

"I already made my move," Hiruzen said, as the three Chuunin felt sharp blades of steal against their necks.

"It seems your used the basic ninja teleportation jutsu to get us with clones," Naruto said, but a smirk was on his face.

"Yes as such you lost," Hiruzen said.

"No, you lost," Naruto said, as all three of the Hiruzen felt blades of steal against their own necks as the people they had in front of them vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Not bad, you used clones to trick me into thinking you were up here," Hiruzen said, before all three of them at once glowed.

Naruto and his clones blinked before the three, now revealed to be Explosive Clone, exploded and destroying the two clones, and sending Naruto flying. Naruto was barely able to recover before a fist connected with his back and he was slammed hard into the ground. Sakura and Haku appeared and went to attack Hiruzen to try and help Naruto, but their effort were for nothing, as Hiruzen summoned a clone without any hand signs and had them suddenly bound and tied up in a flash.

Naruto groaned, saying, "It looks like we lose."

"Yes, but that is because you made one big mistake," Hiruzen said, explained.

"Yes I went with my clones to try and corner you, rather than just sending my clones," Naruto said.

"Yes, so ready to try again?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto nodded, slowly getting up.

"Yes, but this time I am going to win," Naruto said not noticing both of his swords beginning to glow.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello again to all.

Well I have good and bad news.

First some stuff you would like to know.

I have recovered a few stories fully.

The Dragon Tailed Fox  
Moon Magic  
Fairy Ninja  
Dragon's Magic  
Dark Secrets

Stories I need to reproof and once again send to my beta.  
XenoFox  
Pokémon Ninja  
Hermony Cat

I have also Regained much of my music, pics, and video's

The bad news

As you noticed I need to reproof read three stories. Before they head over to my beta. My computer seems to have taken a hit when everything went down and is not working at the top of its game. And my car is in a lot worse shape than I though.

So depending on what happens I will be out a computer and a car for a while.

Good news.

I might be getting a computer or laptop from my mom, who is thinking about getting a new one. The computer is in good shape, and works amazing better than mind currently.

Also I might be getting my younger brothers car, which is also working, even if it is not in the best of shape. it is better than nothing.

So as of now these stories shall be continued:

The Dragon Tailed Fox  
Moon Magic  
Fairy Ninja  
Dragon's Magic  
Dark Secrets

While these are on a short hold while I do some proofing for them, again.

Pokémon Ninja  
Harmony Cat  
XenoFox

Lastly I thank everyone for their well wishes, and support. It helped a lot.

Espo

PS. I am working on two story ideas.

Changer Ch 1-5 was written now 1 is only here.

And a currently unnamed story, both I wish to make into books.

If anyone is willing to help send a PM and I will get into contact with you.

All are Transformation based stories.

Oh one last thing, I have three more stores for fanfiction in the works, one a one shot, another for Naruto/MLP, and lastly a Digimon/naruto idea. Hope to get them out soon bye


End file.
